The return of Sapphire
by Screamer's girl
Summary: Sapphire crash lands on Earth and goes on an expedition to find the Mini-cons, also staying out of the Decepticons hands. Updated- 20 years later and Sideways has stolen the Omega Lock OCxStarscream
1. Crashland

**Lottie: Rewrite!**

**Starscream: What for?**

**Lottie: The older one was cheesy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 1: Crash-land

The woods was peaceful. Nothing to disturb the creatures around it. Suddenly, anything that would shock any living being on the planet known as Earth, something that seemed like a meteor crashed. As the smoke dissapeared, it revealed a seeker femme-bot (Design on DeviantART as 'Charlotte's TFDesign). She looked as to be in her teens as she sat up and rubbed her helm. "Ow..." _I'm Sapphire. Daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-one. My dad, Optimus, is leader of the Autobots. I'm from a planet called Cybertron. Why I'm here? I'll tell you._

~Flashback~

It was 10 years before Sapphire set off the planet Cybertron. She was in her home with Optimus. "So... why do I need to leave again Dad?"

"Well, remember the programming chip you have? The one which will activate in any due time?" Optimus was sat on the sofa next to Sapphire.

Sapphire nodded. "But what does this have anything to do with me leaving?"

Optimus sighed. "We may not have the Mini-cons now as they have escaped to a distant planet, but I fear the Decepticons may capture you and replace the programming chip, therefore making you want to destroy every Autobot in sight." He looked out of the peaceful window. "I want you to head the the planet where the Mini-cons have taken refugee and wait for us."

Sapphire stood up. "Do I really have to? What happens if any life form on that planet finds me?"

"You will use your holoform to blend in with the others. Go say goodbye to your mother. We don't have much time..."

~End of Flashback~

_So that's pretty much my terrible past. Ten years it took me to get here. Now I just have to locate the Mini-con ship. _Sapphire stood up and did some research on the local life forms on the planet. "Humans... Seem interesting." Sapphire activated her holoform and turned into a fifteen year old human female, brown hair down to her shoulders with a fringe swept to the right of her face. She wore a blue top with black stripes down it and a pair of jeans. The holoform was 5'7''. "Not bad." She fiddled in her pockets and found a device which looked like what the humans called 'an iPhone 4' which she figured she would contact people through it. Sapphire unlocked it and clicked on maps app. "Now to-aha!" The femme found what looked like a mountain not too far by. "Perfect place to start looking." She then set off on her expidition.

~The next morning~

"Ow... Human bodies are really werid." Sapphire sat up and looked at the time. 7:50 am. She stood up from the patch of grass she was layed on in the neary forest and continued walking. As she came past an apple tree, she realised that humans needed fuel. Picking up one, Sapphire took a bit out of it. "Not bad." Sapphire smiled, satisfied. She grabbed two more and headed to the mountains.

~After 4:00pm~

Sapphire was resting outside the entrance of the cave for a while when two boys came round the corner. The shorted boy with deep brown hair addressed the other as 'Rad' and the one known as Rad addressed the other as 'Carlos'. "You lost chica?" Carlos noticed Sapphire sat beside the cave.

_'Chica. Spanish.'_ Sapphire stood up. "Not really. I was just here to check out this cave."

"I'm Carlos." Carlos placed his skateboard in his backpack. "And this here's Rad."

"Hey. What's your name?" Rad placed his bike by the side of the cliff.

Sapphire froze a little. _'Slag! I forgot a human name!' _"Er... I'm...Casey. But everyone calls me Sapphire."

Carlos smiled at Sapphire. "Nice name. C'mon. Me and Rad were here to scope out this cave anyway."

~Inside the cave~

Sapphire looked round the tunnels. "You sure there's something inside here?" She looked at the walls, facinated.

"Carlos! Look out!" Rad yelled, causing Sapphire to run to them, all three falling down onto a platform, taking them to a secret cave type of thing. "Whoa."

Sapphire grinned. _'Just what I was looking for. I've just got to make sure that the kids don't get involved.' _Sapphire tried looking aound for a Mini-con panel. "It's got to be here somewhere."

"You say something Casey?" Carlos turned his attention from the cave to Sapphire.

Sapphire looked at the controls. "No."

"Hey! Guys!" Rad called the two over. "Look at this!"

Sapphire grinned with glee. _'A Mini-con!' _"Er... Rad, should you be touching that? Rad?" Sapphire tapped Rad on the shoulder who ignored her and picked up the panel. A green light filled the room and they screamed.

"Let's get out of here amigos!" Carlos yelled at the cave vibrated, all of them eventually making their way out.

~Outside the cave~

"God that was scary!" Sapphire placed her hand to the side of the entrance. "We should get out of he...re." She looked at a purple light forming that landed on the ground. _'Decepticons. Probably Megatron.'_

Rad and Carlos backed off slightly. "What is that?" He yelled as the light revealed the leader of the Decepticons.

"Guys we gotta run!" Sapphire yelled at the two frozen teens. "GUYS!" She saw Megatron look at the panel in Rad's arms.

Megatron straightened up. "You have something of mine. Give it to me."

"Not good! **Don't **do it guys!" She ran up to them and shook Rad. From the corner of her eye, she saw Megatron staring at her with the slightest recognision. "GUYS MOVE!" Sapphire yelled one last time as Rad eventually moved, Carlos a bit behind him. What shocked the kids was when a light brown haired girl showed up.

"Don't move guys!" The girl glimpsed at Sapphire and ignored her.

"Alexis!" Rad yelled and ran to Alexis. "What are you doing?" He slipped and dropped the Mini-con panel. "Casey! Carlos! Run!"

"No way amigo!" Carlos yelled. "We're stayin' here!" What shocked all five was when the panel glowed and revealed a Mini-con.

Sapphire smiled and walked over to the Mini-con. "Hey."

_"Greetings Sapphire."_ The Mini-con beeped. _"Do you remember me?"_

"I'm more suprised you remember me, Highwire." Sapphire placed a hand on Highwire's shoulder, both aware of the shocked faces of the human kids and Megatron. "Slaggit. We'll save the reunions for later bud!"

Carlos picked Rad up. "Do you two, like, know eachother?"

"I'll explain it later but we gotta get away from the fragger over there!" Sapphire pointed to Megatron as Highwire scanned Rad's bike.

Alexis looked at Rad and Carlos for an explanation as Highwire sped away with the four. "I'd ask for introductions but now doesn't seem like a good time!"

Sapphire kept her eye on Megatron. "He's gaining on us! Highwire, can you go any faster?"

Highwire beeped. _"I'm sorry mistress Sapphire but I cannot."_

"That's great!" Rad sighed. "And why did he call you-"

Sapphire placed a hand on Rad's mouth. "I said I'll explain later!" She looked at Megatron who was holding a rock and fired it at them. "Brace yaself!" She screamed as the rock landed ahead of them causing them to fall out of Highwire's grip as Highwire went offline.

"That's nice!" Alexis stood up. "What are we gonna do about him?" She pointed to Megatron.

Sapphire stood ahead of the group. "If help doesn't come, I want you to run with Highwire." She felt someone's presence behind her, and it wasn't Megatron's. "Ok, we're safe." She watched Optimus clash with Megatron. _'Just like old times.'_ She smiled and turned to Highwire, picking him up. "Let's go!"

"I don't think going was a good idea!" Rad was blocked by two purple lights.

Sapphire opened her mouth to say something until two red lights popped up at the opposite side. "Okay." She watched as Starscream and Demolisher were revealed by the purple lights and Hotshot and Red Alert were revealed by the red ones. "C'mon let's go!" Sapphire signalled for the human kids to run ahead of her as Highwire came online.

"C'mon Casey!" Alexis yelled from where they were hiding.

Sapphire made sure Highwire was ok until a shadow fell upon them. "Not good." She turned round and saw it was Starscream, going to grab her and the Mini-con Highwire. "RUN FOR YA LIFE HIGHWIRE!" Sapphire freaked out and sped off as Hotshot distracted Starscream. "C'mon, let's follow Highwire." She panted as they approached the kids.

~In a different cave~

"At least we're away from the Decepticons Highwire." Sapphire sat down on the floor next to him. "Oy, this has been some day. I've been tracking you guys down ever since I crashed near here last night."

Alexis, Rad and Carlos looked at Sapphire. "Who are you really?" Rad sat down on the other side of Highwire. "And why did Highwire call you mistress Sapphire?"

"I'm a Transformer like them out there. I'm one of the Autobots. You remember, the ones that emerged from the red light that tried to help us?" She watched them nod. "My real name is Sapphire. I'm the daughter of the leader of the Autobots. The red and blue one. That's my dad Optimus. We're fighting the Decepticons for peace across the universe."

Highire beeped in excitement. _"Sapphire is known to all. She came here to find us, the Mini-cons."_

Sapphire looked at Rad and nodded. "Highwire? Do you want to be Rad's partner?" Sapphire laughed as his head spun round continuosly.

Rad's face lit up. "Really?" He looked over at Highwire who was stood up and lead them to a wall with opened, revealing what looked like an ancient lift.

"We're trapped in here!" Alexis yelled as the door shut.

Carlos shrugged. "Our mechanic amigo wouldn't lead us into danger Alexis. Chill out."

As the doors opened it revealed a big ship. "Whoa!" Rad wandered in after Alexis and Carlos while Sapphire wandered over to the controls.

"Is it really that suprising to you?" She asked them as she started up the machine. As Sapphire tapped a few buttons, a picture came up. "Hey guys." She called Carlos, Alexis and Rad over. "This here's my Dad. Optimus Prime. And this..." She pressed the button again and another picture came up. "...is Megatron. The biggest fragger in the universe."

Carlos looked at her, confused. "What's fragger mean?"

"Swearing for us. You humans might called them a 'mother fucker' I think it was." Sapphire laughed. "You humans are intriguing."

Highwire beeped, causing all in the room to look at him. Rad walked up to the little bot. "What's wrong Highwire?" Rad watched Highwire run to a fancy looking door as it opened.

"I wondered when you'd open that!" Sapphire walked up to the Mini-con panel that was on the right. Carlos picked the middle one and Alexis had the one on the left. The Mini-cons awakened to reveal Grindor (Carlos's), Sureshock (Alexis's) and Soundwave (Sapphire's). "Hey old buddy."

Soundwave looked around and looked at Sapphire. _"You look different."_

"How else would I fit in?" Sapphire laughed and patted Soundwave on the back. "At least I don't look intimidating right?"

_"True." _Soundwave beeped and transformed into a moped like Grindor. He drove up to Sapphire's leg and nudged her foot.

She laughed and sat on him. "Nice..." She watched as the humans raced out on their Mini-cons. "Guys wait up!" She pressed the accelerator and caught up with them outside.

~Ten minutes later~

Alexis sped ahead. "Yeah!" She raced ahead of Rad and Carlos who were infront of Sapphire, heading into a forest.

"Who knew Alexis could be such a speed demon?" Carlos sped up on Grindor as they went into a forest, heading to a lake.

Sapphire had a worried look on her face. "You sense it too right Soundwave?"

Soundwave beeped. _"You'll be safe around me Sapphire. Don't worry. The Decepticons won't get me or you."_

"You're such a sweet knight in armour Soundwave." Sapphire laughed nervously as they approached a cliff.

Rad pelled faster on Highwire. "Woo hoo!" They landed on the surface of the cliff and continued driveing when Megatron appeared infront of them. "Ah!"

Sapphire jumped off Soundwave and landed infront of Megatron in her real form. "This is between you and me Megatron. Leave the humans alone."

Carlos looked behind. "Oh no Casey!" He watched as Soundwave appeared beside him.

_"She knows what she's doing. Go on ahead quickly!" _Soundwave turned round and sped back to Sapphire.

Megatron chuckled evily. "Try and stop me. Transform!" He transformed into a tank and went after the kids along with Demolisher and Starscream.

The femme seeker sighed. "And who am I left to battle? Cyclonus the nut head." She turned round and faced Cyclonus who was laughing like a maniac. "This'll be too easy! Transform!" Sapphire transformed into a jet and flew after the Decepticons.

"Get back here you stupid femme!" Cyclonus transformed and flew after her. "This is too easy-WHAAAA!" Cyclonus's top propeller was met by Sapphire's wing sword as she transformed quickly, causing him to crash infront of the kids.

Sapphire landed on the ground. "Ah bollocks." She turned her holoform back on and got on Soundwave. "I'm comin' guys!"

Rad and the others stopped as Cyclonus landed ahead of them. "Casey!" He prepared for Megatron to surround them, only to hear a truck honking it's horn (I think). "Ah...?"

Sapphire looked at the truck that crashed into Megatron. _'Dad!'_ She smiled and watched Starscream and Cyclonus (who had recovered from that point in time but still didn't have his propeller) rush to Megatron's aid. "C'mon!" She got off Soundwave who transformed and they hopped inside along with Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock.

"Are you kids ok?" Optimus spoke through the radio.

Sapphire folded her arms and looked out the window. "Sure. Thanks to my genius."

"Sapphire..." Optimus sighed. "I told you not to brag."

"Yes father..." Sapphire looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. Hotshot's just a bad influence."

Optimus opened his doors and they got out. "Hotshot..." He transformed as Hotshot and Red Alert approached.

Hotshot transformed. "What is it sir?" He paid no attention to the seeker femme who stood at his side.

"Sapphire said you've been a bad influence." Optimus pointed to Sapphire who was stood next to him, looking like she'd won.

"Sapphire!" Hotshot grinned.

Sapphire stopped him before he could hug her. "Not this time bro. Save the hugs for later."

Rad looked up at them. "You're related?"

"Not really. We've just always acted like that." Hotshot grinned at Rad and prepared for battle as the Decepticons approached.

**Lottie: Phew. This re-write took longer than expected.**

**Starscream: Waddaya expect? You were stuck for ideas for a few minutes.**

**Lottie: R and R and don't pay attention to Screamer.**


	2. The base

**Lottie: Phew. I'm nearly done with me Sonic story. Three chapters to go. God knows how many for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 2: The base

_In the previous chapter_

_Sapphire and the other Autobots were preparing for battle with the Decepticons..._

Optimus transformed into his super mode while Hotshot and Red Alert took on Demolisher and Sapphire took on Cyclonus. Leaving Starscream to watch the battle. "C'mere ya maniac!" Sapphire flew around in the air after Cyclonus as he continued shooting at her. "Where'd ya go?" Sapphire looked around and found that Cyclonus was nowhere to be seen. Until she felt someone from behind shoot her in the wing, enabling Cyclonus to grab her.

"Hey Megatron! Look what I got!" Cyclonuc pointed to the seeker femme in his arms.

"Lemme go you creep!" Sapphire screamed and kicked in his grasp.

Megatron looked up and grinned evily, looking at Optimus with the same grin. "You're finished Optimus! Leader-one! Powerlink!" Megatron combined with his Mini-con and started firing on Optimus.

"Dad!" Sapphire managed to get an arm loose as she shot at Megatron, sadly, missing. "Dang it!" She screamed as Cyclonus grabbed her wing really tightly. "That hurts you moron!"

Starscream was above, watching Cyclonus mostly. _'Stupid Cyclonus.' _He flew down to Cyclonus, slicing of his propeller, making him fall (again).

"Yah!" Sapphire started falling to the ground at a fast speed, she was falling from at least 1000 feet. "Huh?" She looked up at her saviour, the unexpected Decepticon second-in-command and air commander Starscream. "Starscream?" She looked up at his faceplate and saw something in his optics. A feeling that was hard to read.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled from below as he fired upon Optimus. "Warp back to the base!" He waited a bit. "Starscream that is an order! STARSCREAM!"

"Huh?" Starscream came out of his trance and flew to the ground. He dropped Sapphire on the ground.

"Hey! You could at least place me down properly." Sapphire stood up and flew off into the air. "And **don't **think of coming after me!" She flew over to where Optimus was and after a while of glaring at Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus, she landed next to her dad. "You ok Dad?"

"I'm fine Sapphire." He saw Megatron shooting again with more firepower, missing, and shooting some rock above the kids. "Oh no!"

Sapphire jolted round to see Hotshot and Red Alert save them. "Red! Hotshot!"

Hotshot emerged from the landslide. "I'm a-ok. And look." He revealed the kids. "Clean as a whistle."

"S'cuse me Hotshot. But would you mind not hogging all the glory?" Red Alert placed the Mini-cons on the ground.

"Hey look!" Alexis pointed to three glowing dots in a cave.

Carlos ran over and attempted to get a Mini-con panel out. "Er... Li'l help here guys!"

"Kids..." Sapphire smiled and watched them retreive the Mini-cons as Optimus watched the Decepticons warp away. "So where's the base?"

"Typical you." Optimus chuckled and transformed back into his original mode. The two looked over at Hotshot and Red Alert with their Mini-cons, Jolt and Longarm. (Cyclonus made off with the other one) "Come on."

~The base~

They were all stood in what looked like a storage room (Or a room where the Autobots could talk the Mini-cons faceplate to faceplate). "I think it's best that we introduce ourselves. My name is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots."

"And you already know me!" Sapphire flew up a bit behind Optimus's head.

"You're already in enough trouble already Sapphire. Don't make me lock you in your room again." Optimus sighed.

Hotshot piped up. "Anyway, enough of the father daughter thing. I'm Hotshot! 'Cause that's what I am."

"I'm Red Alert. The team's medic." Red Alert nodded his head.

Sapphire was sulking in a corner. "I'm 15,789 years old, and I'm being put in the naughty corner."

Optimus looked at Sapphire. "That's because you act like you're 10,000 instead of your age." He sighed. "Younglings."

Sapphire sighed. "Parents." She grinned when the kids laughed before they went to scope out the base. "See. I'm funny."

~In the command centre (later)~

Sapphire was sulking on the floor. "This stinks." She looked at the screen to see the Autobots fighting the Decepticons again over another Mini-con. "Hm... Laserbeak, try and locate Starscream. He's just...not there. In battle." She watched Laserbeak fly up into the air, locating the Decepticon air commander on a mountain above the clouds. _Ok I admit it. I'm an Autobot, who has a massive crush on the Decepticon __**second-in-command**__. Although I guess I could get used to this._ Sapphire watched Soundwave wander over to the screen. "What is it Soundwave?"

Soundwave turned and beeped at her. _"I thought you wanted to know what he was thinking."_

"Don't." Sapphire started, turning slightly red. "Ever. Read. My mind. Ever. Again." She calmed down, still blushing a bit. "What is he thinking? And don't go into too much detail."

_"He likin' you." _Soundwave beeped and went into a laughing motion.

Sapphire got up and watched as Laserbeak went down to where Optimus was being attacked by Megatron. Again. "You stay here. I'll help them out."

Soundwave dropped his arms by his side. _"Nice. Go spy on pretty boy while your father's stuck kickin' aft." _He shrugged as Sapphire ignored him and walked off. _"Why do I even bother?"_

~With Sapphire~

Sapphire was behind Starscream, watching him quietly from the side of the mountain so she could run if she had to. _'Hee hee.'_ She set her feet on a ledge carefully.

"Dang it!" Starscream shot up and kicked a rock off. "Megatron gets to retrive the others while I'm stuck doing nothing. I **will **get my own Mini-con." He grumbled and started turning in Sapphire's direction, but stopped half way.

Sapphire flew up slowly and landed a few feet behind Starscream. _'I am so busted.' _She heard the sound of a helicopter behind her and winced as she backed up.

"Hey Starscr-lookee here!" Cyclonus transformed and landed infront of Sapphire. "Sweet, the femme-bot."

"Er...yeah, the others ditched me. I was only sightseeing. Can I go?" She squeaked.

Starscream turned round and saw Cyclonus going to attack (or kidnap) Sapphire. "What are you doing here really Autobot?"

"Nothing..." Sapphire backed off and felt some rock crumble. "I'm slagged right?"

Cyclonus laughed like a maniac. "Not yet!" He aimed his guns at both her wings and shot, damaging them badly after shooting them continuosly. "Buh-bye!" He watched as Sapphire fell off the side, plunging from a much higher height than the last time.

"Why does this always happen to meee?" Sapphire yelled as she couldn't get her thrusters to work. (Due to the damage done to her wings)

Starscream ran up to the side, optics wide. "What did you do you glitch?" He turned to Cyclonus and grabbed his gun, gripping them tightly.

Cyclonus laughed like a maniac. "Chill Starscream! It's not like you care about her is it?" He yelled.

The seeker's optics were full of fury as he let go of Cyclonus and flew down to attempt to catch Sapphire. "Stupid Cyclonus."

Optimus saw Sapphire falling not far from their location. "Sapphire!" He went to run to her location but was shot by Megatron and saw another figure going to catch Sapphire. Optimus grabbed the Mini-con before Megatron got it. "My old partner Sparklug..."

Starscream saw the battle from the corner of his optics but kept his concentration on rescuing the seeker-femme falling infront of him. _'Why do I even do this?'_

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I don't want to die!" Sapphire screamed as she offline her optics as she ground came closer. "Heh?" She no-longer felt herself falling, but being held by someone. After onlining her optics, she looked up at the certain seeker who looked relieved. "Oh. My knight in shining armour is yet again, you. Nice."

"Dissapointed?" Starscream sighed and placed her down properly.

Cyclonus landed next to the two. "Aw! Starscream you always ruin my fun with the pretty femme!"

Sapphire's optics filled with fury. "Never. Ever. Call. Me. Pretty. Or you will never. Ever. See the light of day. Again." She flipped the maniac onto the floor who growled in annoyance. "He annoys me." She felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"He deserved it. Hopefully you knocked some sense into him." Starscream glared at Cyclonus who flew off to find Megatron. "I'm screwed."

"I thought I was." Sapphire's optics were down with where Cyclonus was. "I gotta go." She ran off, looking back at Starscream who had a friendly grin on his face. _'I'll stay away from him for a while. Things are getting too dangerous.'_

~Back at the base~

Optimus sighed and stood in the med bay where Sapphire was being fixed up by Red Alert. "What were you **thinking** Sapphire? You could have gotten killed if it wasn't for Starscream!"

Sapphire stayed quiet. "None of your buisness dad." She mumbled. "Ask Soundwave for all I care."

"Maybe I will." Optimus looked at Sapphire with dissapointment. "Daughters."

~With Soundwave in the Command centre~

_"Optimus." _Soundwave beeped happily. _"How's Sapphire?"_

Optimus picked up the Mini-con. "She's fine in a physical sense. What's up with her lately? She just rushed into the battle area and nearly getting killed."

_"I'm not sure if she'd be pleased that I told you the real reason..." _Soundwave looked to the floor. _"But if it's for the best... She-has-a-crush-on-the-Decepticon-second-in-command-Starscream!"_

Optimus looked at Soundwave in disbelief. "She what?" He placed Soundwave on the floor and went back to the med bay.

~Med bay~

"Sapphire..." Optimus walked in just as Sapphire's repairs were done.

Sapphire looked at Optimus. "Sorry dad."

"Red can you leave us alone for a minute please?" He put a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"Yes sir." Red Alert nodded and went out the room.

Optimus sat at the side of Sapphire. "Why didn't you tell me it was mech problems?"

She looked at her dad in disbelief. "No way, Soundwave told you? He can't keep his mouth shut can he?"

"Apparently no. Although for you to fall in-love with one of the Decepticons, Starscream for that matter, is really quite a shocker." Optimus sighed. "Well, it's not like we can do anything about it."

"Soundwave said he likes me too for some reason." Sapphire blushed a little. "Probably messing with me or somethin'."

Optimus stood up. "That doesn't sound like Soundwave. Keep your hopes up."

~Six weeks later~

Rad and Carlos were looking at one of the Mini-con panels they uncovered. "I wonder why he's still not waking up Carlos."

"Grindor said he's in a light sleep or sumthin'." Carlos shrugged and heard footsteps. "Oh, hey Sapphire. Why's this Mini-con not wakin' up?"

"It's one of the Starsabre Mini-cons. Once the three Mini-cons are together, they awaken and form to make the most powerful sword in the universe." Sapphire turned on her holoform. "I'm bored. What do you guys have planned?"

Rad looked at Highwire and remembered something. "Hey, we could go to the science fair."

"Yeah, with Grindor and Highwire!" Carlos's face beamed. "Get Soundwave and we'll go."

Sapphire grinned. "I've got my own transport. I made it." She ran off and came back with a skateboard with the Autobot insignia on it. "Like it?"

"Whoa." Carlos gawped at the professionally made skateboard. "Let's roll!"

~The fair~

"So this is what a fair is like?" Sapphire looked around, holding her skateboard. "I did some research but this is far beyond anything I've ever seen. I mean-" Sapphire ate some of her ice-cream. "The food is amazing."

Carlos laughed. "We've only been here nearly an hour and she's having the time of her life."

"Should we be getting back soon?" Rad looked at Sparkplug, Jolt and Longarm. "We will need to get the Mini-cons back."

"Yeah... Can we do this again another time?" Sapphire ate the last of her ice cream.

"Sure. I had fun too." Rad grinned as they walked off.

Two boys known as Fred and Billy were watching them. "I wonder what they were talking about..." Fred ate the last of his hot-dog.

"I don't know about you, but that chick with them was hot." Billy watched them go round a corner laughing. "C'mon. Let's follow 'em."

~Behind a building~

"Ok Highwire, Grindor. You two have had your fun." Sapphire sighed. "I sense two other humans near here."

"You sure Sapphire?" Carlos stepped on Grindor.

Sapphire looked at the corner. "I'm sure I did... My scanners must be having a technical glitch."

Billy and Fred, meanwhile, were hiding from view. "That girl Sapphire must be an alien." Fred ate some of his chips. "She's gotta be here to take over the universe with those mini robots!"

"Don't be such a loser Fred." Billy watched at the three went to find the other Mini-cons.

~With a group of little kids~

"Can't we play with them some more?" A brown-haired kid spoke.

"We're sorry, but we've gotta get them back to the lab for a nap." Rad smiled.

Sapphire sulked. "I can totally relate to you little dudes, being my first time at a fair and all, but we really gotta go. They'll probably be back next year though right?" She looked at Rad who nodded.

"Pretty decent lookin' hardware you got there." Billy came up with a rope, same as Fred behind him.

Fred stepped forward. "That bike and skateboard are robots too right?"

Billy grinned evily. "We heard you back there. That chick is a robot too."

Sapphire's face turned red as she stepped up to Billy. "Take that back or I won't hesitate to kill you right here and now." She grabbed his neck and lifted him to her height.

"I-I'm sorry!" Billy gasped as she dropped him to the floor. "After them!" He looked at the running Mini-cons and chased after them with Fred behind him.

"Ah, fraggit." Sapphire sighed. "I'll go after them..." She turned off her holoform. "Transform!" She flew off into the air and followed them to a point where they had Jolt cornered. "You know..." She lowered and transformed. "My pal Hotshot would hate to see his partner being taken by losers like you guys." She saw them turn around.

"It's the robot girl who's gonna kill us!" Fred screamed and clung to Jolt.

"Take Fred instead!" Billy did the same but felt them being highered into the air as Jolt transformed and took off.

"Jolt!" Sapphire stood up and called after the Mini-con. "My day sure has been great..." She sighed and watched the two boys land on a hot air ballon.

Rad and Carlos appeared at her feet with all the Mini-cons. "You gotta rescue them Sapphire!"

"I know Rad!" Sapphire yelled and transformed. "I'm coming guys, hold on!" She sped towards the ballon and transformed, grabbing them. "Follow my advice and stay out of trouble, even if it involves Mini-cons and Transformers."

"Y-yes ma'am." Billy stammered.

**Lottie: Longest. Chappie. Ever.**

**Starscream: I'm impressed. R and R everyone. She loves you people.**


	3. Ellen

**Lottie: Yeah, don't lecture me. I've been finishing my Sonic X story and starting my Hellsing one.**

**Ellen: So now she's back to this. For a bit. I guess.**

**Lottie: Yeah. What Ellen said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 3: Ellen

Sapphire was running round the base in her holoform. "Dad!"

"Yes Sapphire?" Optimus came out from the Command Centre. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, so I applied myself to go to Rad, Alexis and Carlos's school. And I'm starting in a week. I need help!" Sapphire stressed. "When are they getting here?"

Optimus saw her check her iPhone for the time. "They'll be here after three. Just relax for now."

Hotshot and Smokescreen appeared roud the corner. "What's all the commotion here?" Smokescreen chuckled.

"I'm going to a human school! Sadly, I have to wait till the others finish so I can get some supplies." Sapphire sat on her dad's hand. "So what are you guys up to?"

Hotshot grinned. "We just finished target practice. I did pretty well considering you weren't there."

She glared at him. "Take it back or I won't hesistate to kill you."

~At the shopping centre~

"Ok, so what do I need again?" Sapphire looked around the shop.

Alexis grabbed her arm. "First off, it's best if we go in STAPLES." She dragged the rest of them into the shop.

Sapphire watched as Alexis picked up the suppiles, (pencil case, pens, pencils, etc.) and place them in her arms. "So... Why are you passing these to me? We did bring the boys along for this purpose right?"

"Not a bad idea..." Alexis grinned evily as Sapphire dumped the stuff into Rad and Carlos's arms. "I knew I brought them along for a purpose."

Sapphire grinned sweetly at the boys and watched them go to the counter. "I love my life."

~A week later~

"This is so cool!" Sapphire placed her backpack in her locker next to Alexis's. "So...care to tell me some advice?"

"Stay away from the gym at lunches and try to stay away from the cheerleaders." Alexis shut her locker. "And if you're crazy enough, feel free the hang out with this girl called Ellen. She is **really **crazy."

Sapphire thought a bit. "Sounds fun." She walked into the classroom full of kids. "So where is Ellen anyway?"

Rad sat down and pointed out the tallest of the class. "There."

"Thank's Rad." Sapphire waved to them and walked over. "Hi, I'm Casey."

The tall girl known as Ellen grinned. "I'm Ellen. You new?"

"Yup." She gave Ellen the thumbs up.

"We were just talking about this anime called Hellsing." She grinned. "Wanna join in?"

"Sure." Sapphire grinned.

Another girl smiled, she was just smaller than Ellen. "I'm Olivia."

"I'm Lydia." The smallest of the group smiled. "Here's a hint, once you start hanging out with us, you'll be crazy, as in mentally awesomely crazy."

"I'm already half way there on that." Sapphire ran her fingers through her hair. "Today is going to be the best day of my life."

~After school~

"See you tomorrow Casey!" Ellen, Olivia and Lydia waved as Sapphire walked ahead to catch up with Rad, Carlos and Alexis.

She ran up to the three. "Hey guys." Sapphire hug her backpack over her shoulder. "So, what are we planning on doing today?"

Carlos shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe find some Mini-cons or sumthin'."

Rad turned round. "I swore I felt someone following us."

"I dunno. Could be your imagination Rad." Sapphire ran ahead into the base.

~Inside the base~

Sapphire came from her room and turned off her holoform. "Hey Dad. Anything come up lately?"

"Not yet." Optimus turned round. "Hey, Rad. What's wrong?"

Rad and the other two were panting. "Billy... Fred... Cyclonus... Kidnapping..."

Alexis caught her breath. "What Rad's trying to say is that Billy and Fred were following us and Cyclonus was in the area and kidnapped them. So I sent Laserbeak to follow them." She looked at her locator. "You got the co-ordinates Red?"

"Yes. Let's go." Red Alert ran after Optimus to the Warp Gate.

~The abandoned village~

_"Ok, Sapphire. I want you to go with the kids and find the boys. We'll deal with the Decepticons." _Optimus called through the Comm-link.

Sapphire was flying above them. _"Copy that Dad." _She flew down behind a building, turning on her holoform and meeting the kids. "Let's get going."

"You got that right." Carlos ran ahead to the building (barn) that the two were in. "How're we gonna get in?"

Soundwave, Sapphire's Mini-con, transformed into a jetpack. _"Anyone want a ride?"_

"Deal with the kids first Soundwave. I'll climb up." Sapphire nodded and started climbing up.

Carlos was the first to get onto the roof as Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock jumped down. "Hey!" He jumped down afterwards onto a plank of wood that wasn't that far down, (from where he was standing) along with Alexis and Rad. "Sapphire! Get down here!" He jumped down to ground level along with the other three and yelled up at Sapphire.

"Sure, whatever." Sapphire jumped down from the roof to ground level. "Yo."

Billy was the first to speak. "What's with the costumes?"

Alexis looked at Sapphire for an explanation. "Help."

"They help to keep the body tempurature of humans at the right tempurature incase the missions are somewhere cold or hot and the Autobot insignia helps to find them easier." Sapphire grinned as if she found that out herself.

"You had to have them tell you that right?" Rad looked at her.

Her grin dropped. "Shut it Rad. It's not like you knew." Sapphire looked around. "Now how in the name of Primus do we get out of here?"

All of them looked at her. "Who's Primus?"

"Questions later, breaking out now." Sapphire looked at the door. "I wonder..." She went to kick it just as they all heard someone saying 'Transform!' "That isn't is it?"

"I don't wanna know. But probably." Alexis also froze and the humans screamed as Megatron scooped them up. "Sapphire!"

Soundwave was hid behind Sapphire. _"So?"_

"We're fucked." Sapphire watched as Megatron walked out.

_"Nice use of human language." _Soundwave beeped as if he was laughing. _"Well?"_

Sapphire ran out and turned off her holoform. "Yo! No-one takes the humans on my watch without getting a slaggin' for it!"

Megatron chuckled. "I knew it was you."

"Should have. I'm not that hard to find. I think." Sapphire looked down at Soundwave who beeped. "Soundwave! Transform and combine!"

Hotshot was growling as Megatron made the humans scream in pain. "Got get 'im Sapphire!"

"It would be my honour." Sapphire turned round and grinned. "Let the kids go Megatron."

Megatron smirked. "Hand over the Mini-cons and I will consider returning the humans." He chuckled as he increased the voltage of the electrical sphere the kids were in.

"No way!" Hotshot yelled.

"Do as he says men." Optimus grunted in defeat. "Now."

Sapphire folded her arms. "No way." While they were having the debate, Rad had grabbed ahold of Laserbeak and jammed him into Megatron's arm.

"Leader-one. Deal with him immediately." The Decepticon leader growled in frustration. As Leader-one walked down and grabbed Rad's wrist. As that happened, Laserbeak fell from Rad's hand and landed on Megatron's foot, causing him to scream in pain. In the process, he dropped Alexis, Carlos, Highwire, Grindor, Sureshock, Billy and Fred, catching Rad at the last moment.

"Time to finish him off!" Sapphire aimed her null rays at him as Megatron raised his hand to show Rad. "Rad!"

"Now we'll try this again. Give me the Mini-cons and I'll let the human go." He growled.

Sapphire glared at him and looked at the others for help. "So you're all gonna leave this to me? What kind of team are you?" She sighed and aimed one of her null rays at Megatron's feet and fired, causing him to collapse onto the floor and dropping Rad.

"Hey, thanks Sapphire." Rad collapsed into Sapphire's hands.

She grinned and looked over at Hotshot. "Yeah, and I think **I **should get all the credit **because I **did most of the work." She winked at Hotshot who just fumed. "You could have helped."

"Well sorry but I didn't have Jolt with me at the time!" He yelled and warped back to the base, followed by the rest of us.

~Decepticon base~

Starscream was moping in his room. "I wonder..."

"What do ya wonder Starscream?" Cyclonus appeared at his door. "Thinkin' about that Autobot chick?"

"No. Why would I?" Starscream looked away. "Besides, I'm busy."

"Fine then. I'll just tell Megatron about your little crush and then he'll kill you for it." Cyclonus laughed like a maniac.

Starscream glared at the helicopter. "You wouldn't."

"I will." Cyclonus ran out of the room.

"Cyclonus get back here!" He yelled as he ran to the door.

Cyclonus came back round the corner laughing. "Got you! You really think I'd do it? Boy you are fun to mess with Starscream."

Starscream growled in anger and sat in his room. "This. Is. Tiring."

~Autobot base~

~A week later~

"Again? In a city?" Sapphire complained. "But I gotta go meet Ellen and the others!"

Optimus sighed. "I know you're dissapointed Sapphire but this is more important."

"More important than my social life?" She glared at him. "Sheesh, I'll ring her."

Hotshot looked at her. "You'll have trouble when she brings them round next month..." He muttered to himself.

"What was that Hotshot?" Optimus looked at the young mech.

"Nothing sir. Nothing at all." Hotshot transformed as Sapphire came in and turned on her holoform, climbing into Optimus's vehicle mode.

**Lottie: Operation torture Optimus will commence in the next chappie.**

**Ellen: Lol. She loves you people. R and R and no flames.**


	4. Terror visits the base

**Lottie: Lol. This will be one fun chapter.**

**Optimus: Primus no. *Looks at Charlotte* Please. I'm innocent.**

**Ellen: Grinning evily. Good plan. *Grins evily***

**Disclaimer: Screamer's girl does not own Transformers Armada.**

**Lottie: I was meant to do the disclaimer.**

**Ellen: Fuck you.**

Chapter 4: Terror visits the base

Sapphire was walking to school when she saw Ellen and the other two ahead. "Ellie! Olivia! Lydia! Wait up!"

"Hey Casey." Ellen turned round. "So, did your Dad say we could come?"

"On one condition... Don't freak out please." Sapphire went into a begging motion. "I'll tell you at lunch. It's kinda complicated."

Olivia shot her hand up in a superhero motion. "We'll be fine! Now onwards my Randomists!"

"All hail Boon!" Lydia and Sapphire started laughing.

~Lunch~

Ellen leaned against the table. "So what were you going to tell us Casey?"

"Ok. Before you get freaked out and piss yourselves, it's just me and my Dad and three other giant alien robots. I'm...one of them." She started. "And my Dad is called Optimus Prime, leader of a band called the Autobots, we're fighting for peace, while the other group, the Decepticons lead by Megatron are fighting for evil." Sapphire did an evily motion.

Olivia nodded. "We got it so far."

"I'm called Sapphire and the other Autobots with us at the moments are Smokescreen, Hotshot and our medic Red Alert. We're here to collect a small race of Transformers called Mini-cons so we can save the world and rid it of all evil. Maybe." She smiled and giggled.

Lydia looked at Ellen. "Something tells me she's fallen for a Decepticon."

Sapphire looked up at them. "You are taking me seriously right? Right?"

"Yes we are. Sapphire." Ellen laughed. "Man we gotta get used to that."

Sapphire grinned. "Now, about my Dad..." She started whispering across the table.

~At the base~

Lydia looked round. "You weren't kidding." She looked back at Sapphire who had turned off her holoform. "How did you do that?"

"It's a thing called a holoform. We scan a local lifeform so we can blend in. Although, we mostly use our vehicle forms." She looked round the corner. "My dad's coming." She turned on her holoform again. "Prepare to ambush."

Optimus came into the room. "Sapphire? Are you in here? I know I heard you." He was then ambushed by water ballons. "I should have known." He turned on his holoform and turned to Sapphire. "I've been waiting to meet these friends of yours."

Sapphire grinned evily. "And we're planning to make your life a living hell unless you don't lighten up." Her and Ellen started laughing evily.

Optimus's face dropped. "Oh my. What did you have in mind?"

"Pranking you. And other things we'd rather not say." Olivia laughed. "Now come forth my Mario followers!"

"I thought it was Randomism." Sapphire looked at Lydia who shrugged. "Eh, who cares. All hail Boon!"

Optimus was soon left on his own and he turned off his holoform. "I think I'd better change my comm-link frequency."

Smokescreen walked in. "I just saw Sapphire and her friends. They're a lively bunch."

Optimus nodded and felt someone calling him on the comm-link. "Hello?"

_"You just won jerk of the year!" _Ellen spoke on the other side. _"Congrats! Now look behind you."_

Optimus sighed. "Ellen really?" Then he felt something hit him in the back as his optic twitched. "Sapphire..."

He turned round to see Sapphire holding Lydia, Olivia and Ellen as they were laughing. "That was classic!"

"What did you throw at me?" Optimus's optic was still twitching in annoyance.

"Nom bricks." Lydia picked up one. "See? They have the official 'nom' sign on it."

"It just says nom." Smokescreen looked at it. "I fear for you Optimus."

"Thankyou. Now I'm going to retreat to my office." Optimus turned round and walked off.

~Sapphire's room~

The four were laughing as Sapphire set them on her desk. "That was hilarious!"

"I know! You weren't kidding when you said your dad needs to lighten up." Ellen laughed as they watched the femme-bot turn on her computer. "What are you doing?"

Sapphire looked down at them. "Research."

"Research Hellsing!" Olivia yelled. "Oh, you know about that..."

"That I do." Sapphire clicked onto her document folder and accidently opened a picture of Starscream with hearts around it. "That... I wasn't meant to click on that." She blushed heavily.

Lydia smiled. "We knew you liked a Decepticon. What's his name?"

"Starscream." Sapphire smiled and the Mini-con alarm went off. "Come on!"

~Warp gate~

Sapphire rushed in with Ellen, Lydia and Olivia in the suits. "Hey, why are Rad, Carlos and Alexis here?" Ellen looked at the other three.

"We met these guys and we're helpin' them rescue Mini-cons." Carlos waved and stepped inside Optimus with the rest.

~The Amazon~

Carlos and Rad looked around. "Cool." Rad looked at the waterfall. "I've always wanted to see a waterfall!"

Sapphire transformed and flew in the air. "I'll search for the Mini-con from up here!" She sped off. _'Don't be distacted by Starscream, don't do it girl.'_ As she flew across the forest, a gun-shot came out of nowhere and nearly hit the femme. "WHO DID THAT? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO TRIED TO SHOOT ME!"

Starscream lowered from the clouds a little. _'I think that was me.'_ He looked a Sapphire who was fuming, obviously too busy fuming to notice him. "Hey."

Sapphire turned round. "Oh. You shot me didn't you?" She checked her scanners for more Decepticons in the area. "Don't rely on your scanners bud." Just then, a call was coming in through her comm-link.

_"Sapphire." _It was Hotshot. _"I sense Decepticon activity near your area. Are you ok?"_

"Hotshot. Take a pole and shove it up your aft." Sapphire then shut him off. "I swear."

Starscream flew down a little. "What?" He started growling. "If he annoyed you I'll deal with him."

"Nah, I can do that easy. I tell him I'll shove a pole up his aft and he leaves me alone for about a week." Sapphire laughed. "Ah, I love been me." She looked round the area. "Why do I feel someone's watching us?"

Starscream pointed in the opposite direction she was looking. "Maybe it's because **he's** down there."

Sapphire turned round. "Ah bollocks." She saw Megatron aiming his cannon at her. "I'm slagged, I'll be slagged, I think I should run right now, OW!" She felt Starscream grab her arm tightly and flew up where Megatron couldn't see them.

"Less talking and more moving next time." Starscream folded his arms. "And we have to stop meeting up in battles like this."

"I wonder if the Mini-con that's here is one of the Starsabre Mini-cons." Sapphire nodded. "Yeah."

Starscream turned away from her. "Stop changing the subject and stop agreeing with yourself! Primus." He looked back to see Sapphire closer to him. "AH!" He backed off a bit. "DON'T **DO** THAT!

"What?" Sapphire grinned. "Ya love me for me really! I think you're the only Decepticon that likes me. Wow."

Starscream's faceplate turned red. "W-what do you mean by 'love'?" He yelled.

"Aw, I got Screamy all flustered!" Sapphire giggled. "The blush suits you. You're all red and white." She stopped giggling and looked at him as he went silent. "Starscream...?"

Starscream looked down. "What?" His optics looked up at her a little as he noticed her blushing a little.

"That is..." Sapphire placed her hand over her mouth. "Do you ah... like me?"

"Ah Primus I can't take it anymore!" Starscream grabbed her arms and slammed his lips onto hers.

Sapphire went into shock and then started to deepen into the kiss. When he pulled away, she sighed. "Er..."

"I love you. Sapphire." Starscream smiled and hugged her. "Ok?"

"Y-yeah..." Sapphire smiled. "I love you too." She hugged him back and they parted. "So... See you in the next battle?"

Starscream smiled. "Yeah." He flew off, smiling.

Sapphire squealed. "Oh my Primus we just kissed." She then got a call. "Yeah?"

_"Sapphire. I thought I'd get ahold of you."_ Optimus sighed. _"Where are you? We found the Mini-con."_

"I'll make my way to you then." Sapphire continued smiling. _'He kissed me. I can't believe he just kissed me.'_

~The base~

Hotshot streched. "That was one battle! Where were you Sapphire?"

Sapphire was still smiling. "In heaven." She sighed and giggled, walking off.

Optimus's right optic twitched. "She seems...too happy."

Hotshot stared blankly. "In an odd romance way." He looked at Optimus. "I think we should run."

"Right behind ya little buddy." Smokescreen ran after him.

Ellen, Alexis, Lydia and Olivia looked at eachother. "Weird."

Alexis looked at Ellen. "I guess we'll have to find out what's making her so..."

"Happy." Olivia nodded.

~Monday~

Ellen and Lydia were crouding round Sapphire. "Ok Sapphire. Why were you all giddy on Friday?"

Sapphire was too busy in daydream land. "Huh?"

"We mean, why were you all lovesick?" Lydia stood up. "Tell us."

Sapphire blushed madly. "I-it was nothing! Really!"

Lydia and Ellen smirked. "Really...?"

Sapphire nodded. "Really!"

"It was Starscream wasn't it?" Ellen smiled. "Ok! Tell me everything!"

"Really?" Sapphire sighed. "As in the point where we met up? Or the point where you couldn't see me anymore?"

"Second." Ellen nodded. "We know he saved you from Megatron, that's a first."

"I sorta got Starscream a bit...flustered. I said it was cute, then I asked if he liked me and next thing I know he's..."

Lydia grinned evily. "Tell us what happened after that."

"He..." Sapphire smiled. "Kissed me." She giggled again. "Please don't tell my Dad. He'd go ballistic!"

Lydia nodded. "Sure." She chuckled evily. "Although we could use this to our advantage..."

**Lottie: Much more SapphirexStarscream for ya! Just like you asked. **

**Starscream: Good greif.**

**Lottie: R and R! Boy I can't wait for the next chapter.**


	5. Suspicion

**Lottie: Yay! I love this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 5: Suspicion

It was a month since the Autobots had retreived the Starsabre. Sapphire was walking round the base with a big grin on her face as she ran into Optimus. "Hi Dad."

"Sapphire, why are you all, as the humans say, happy-go-lucky?" Optimus folded his arms. "Me and the men are suspecting something."

Sapphire laughed. "There's nothing wrong with me!" She walked off. "See you later!"

Hotshot walked up to Optimus. "Something's real fishy here." He ran after Sapphire. "Hey!"

"Hey Hotshot." She looked at him. "What's wrong."

"Wanna play a prank on Optimus?" Hotshot grinned evily.

Sapphire smiled. "I love playing pranks on people!" She clapped and felt Hotshot's finger on her lips.

"Keep it on the down low though." He smiled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sapphire fumed. "HE KISSED ME THERE!" She then realized what she said. "Oh slag."

Hotshot smiled. "We finally found out what was the matter." He grinned as Optimus came round the corner. "Did ya hear that Optimus?"

"Who kissed you?" Optimus's optics glimmered with anger.

Sapphire backed off into a corner. "No-one..." She froze. "Really!"

Hotshot looked at Optimus and started tickling her. "Tell us how it was and we'll stop tickling you."

"Stop!" Sapphire squirmed. "I'm ticklish!"

"Tell us who it was." Hotshot grinned. "Like I said, I'll stop if you tell us."

"St-Starscream!" Sapphire collapsed from the laughter. "OK?"

Hotshot looked at Optimus. "Now I'm scared. Sapphire, whatever you do...DON'T GO OVER TO THE DECEPTICONS! YOU'RE THE BEST SOILDER ON THE TEAM! PLEASE!" He shook her. "You won't will you?"

Sapphire stood up. "Nah." She sighed. "Shame me and Starscream can only meet on the battlefield..." She walked off.

~On an island~

Sapphire was flying around, surveying the area. "So Hotshot has the Starsabre... Megatron wants it but, why is Hotshot attacking Starscream?" She stopped when she saw an unknown figure. "Scavenger!" She flew down onto ground level.

Scavenger looked to where she landed. "Well, if it isn't young Sapphire." He smiled.

Hotshot and Starscream looked at Sapphire in disbelief. "You know him?" They both yelled.

"Well yeah, he trained my Dad and trained me." She grinned. "I still suck compared to him. Nah get on with it! I want to see Starscream win!"

Hotshot looked at her in disbelief again. "Who's side are you on?" He yelled. "Really!"

"Starscream's a swordsman. You suck. Plus, you're an idiot." Sapphire folded her arms as they continued their fight.

~Back at the base~

Ellen, Olivia and Lydia ran into the base. "Anyone here?"

Ellen sighed. "They all left without us."She looked into the command centre. "Hey."

Red Alert turned from the screen. "We're watching the battle from here. Care to join us?"

"Sure." Lydia ran up to the screen.

~Back in the battle~

Sapphire was ranting as the Starsabre sliced through Starscream's wing sword. "I can't believe this! You cheated Hotshot! You cheat!"

"I don't cheat!" Hotshot growled. "The Starsabre did it!"

"Yeah, same as the Starsabre was the cause of you beating me on Halo!" Sapphire's helm pressed against his.

Hotshot hit her. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled. "I never cheat."

Sapphire's optics started watering. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" She flew off into the skies.

~The base~

The humans and Red just saw what happened. "Hotshot's an idiot. Ya gotta agree with Sapp." Ellen nodded.

Alexis glared at the screen. "But still, it's Sapphire's fault for being biased."

"Alexis? Aren't we all biased here?" Olivia giggled. "None of it is Sapphire's fault. And Hotshot has no proper ranking high enough to hit her. So he'll be getting an ear full from Optimus."

~With Sapphire~

Sapphire had flown what she though was miles from Hotshot. "He's an idiot." She looked behind her to see Starscream. "I'm in no mood to be comforted Starscream."

"Well, tough." Starscream brought her into a hug. "And Hotshot's an idiot. If he slaps you again...say the word and I'll kill 'im." He chuckled. "And I'm serious."

Sapphire looked up at him. "So..." She blushed a little. "Do you..."

Starscream grinned. "Still stick to what I said? Yes I do." He lifted her chin as his lips met with hers for the second time. By instinct, he wrapped his arms round her waist as Sapphire wrapped her arms round his neck.

Sapphire's optics widened as she felt his glossa trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She opened it, letting her glossa explore his. "W-wow..." She smiled as they separated. Just then, they both receive a call throught their comm-links. "Dad can forget it." The femme grinned, shutting off her comm-link.

"I like the way you think." Starscream did the same as he locked his hand with hers. "You know, Megatron'll find out sooner or later."

"And use it to his advantage." Sapphire nodded. "And there is no way in hell am I sharing a base with Demolisher and Cyclo-nut." She looked up at Starscream sweetly. "But Optimus might let you stay at our base. Besides, we can see eachother more often." Resting her head on his chestplate, Sapphire sighed.

Starscream placed his hand on the back of her helm. "That...seems like a pretty good idea." He looked down at the femme in his arms. "But you'll have to really pursuade me to come." He grinned evily.

Sapphire folded her arms. "No way." She turned around. "Either you come with me or I'll leave you."

"You really want me to get beaten up by Megatron don't you?" Starscream folded his arms. "And if you really wanted me to go you'd try to bribe me or something." He grinned evily, bearing his fangs.

"Do...all Decepticons have fangs?" Sapphire chuckled as he flew infront of her. "But fine." She locked his lips with hers and felt him pull her closer. Anticipating the mech's next move, she opened her mouth the same time Starscream was going to gain entrance. Using one arm, he pinned her waist to his as he grabbed the back of Sapphire's helm, leaving barely any room between them.

Starscream releived her helm of some of the pressure. "So." He grinned. "Enjoy that?"

Sapphire was panting, still looking up at him. "Y-yeah." She smiled. "Now let go of me or you'll never get back to the base."

"Who said I was?"

"Me." Sapphire grabbed his hand as they flew down to warp into the base.

~Outside the Command centre~

Starscream put his hand on the top of his helm. "You know, the aura around here is...too cheerful."

"Well sorry mr. grumpy pants." Sapphire folded her arms for the nth time that day. "C'mon in here."

He smiled at her as they walked into the Command centre. "Ah, hey."

Hotshot glared at the couple. "C'mon Optimus! Sapphire's allowed to bring a Decepticon into the base but you still lectured me for hitting her?" He yelled.

Optimus glanced at Sapphire. "I never said you could bring him here."

"But Daaaaaaaaad!" Sapphire whined. "He's a good guy!"

Starscream sighed. "In what sense?"

"You could give us data on the Decepticons!" Sapphire grinned. She looked down at Ellen, Olivia and Lydia. "These are my buddies. Lydia, Ellen and Olivia."

Starscream nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Ellen looked up at Sapphire. "What happened to the 'I don't care about anything' attitude?" She glanced at Starscream and back to Sapphire. "He's not like you said."

"He was a little cranky. I would, what with Cyclonus and Demolisher being team-mates." The femme smiled. "Cyclonus needs to lay off whatever he's on."

"Maybe he was dropped on his head." Olivia chuckled. "Or I'll just go with the 'on drugs' solution." She ran off Sapphire's hands with the rest of them as the seeker placed them on the floor.

"What did Starscream do to gain her trust?" Smokescreen looked at Optimus who just nodded towards the couple. "Ah." Smokescreen regretted asking as he saw Starscream who had grabbed Sapphire's arms and pulled her into a kiss. "Look away..." He turned round. "That didn't happen, that didn't happen, that didn't happen."

Sapphire's voice could be heard. "Ok but it did. And that image will never leave your mind! Same as how I was scarred for life when we had that biology lesson."

Ellen sighed. "Porno. Ladybug porno."

"That wasn't healthy." Sapphire placed her hand on her forehead. "Honestly, I will never get that image out of my head."

"What about slash images? That go into your min because of FanFiction?" Ellen grinned.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE! I'M OK WITH MASAYA FROM TOKYO MEW MEW BEING GAY BUT-**ALUCARD** AND **ANDERSON**! IT'S SICK!" Sapphire collasped. "I'm having a mental breakdown... Curse you cruel world and your slash fics."

Starscream picked her up. "Enough mental breakdowns."

Sapphire glanced at him. "But they accurr at random."

"Don't say that with a straight face. It's not normal." Starscream looked away. "If I knew the Autobot base was this crazy I'd have flown off within a second."

**Lottie: Slash fics scare me. I've avoided them. Never read them. It's just the images... *Shivers***

**Lizzie: Slash fics rule.**

**Lottie: Oneesama could you please refrain from coming in here. Wait till the last chapter of the animated story. Then you can speak.**

**Starscream: R and R.**


	6. Skateboarding contest

**Lottie: This. Will be one cool chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 6: Skateboarding contest

Sapphire rushed out of school, skateboarding towards the door. "Woo!" She jumped onto the railing, doing a 360 before landing on the floor. "Beat ya back to the base Carlos!" She called back to the boy who was catching up.

"Loser has to clean the entire base!" Carlos was behind her.

"You're on!" Sapphire aimed for the skateboarding ramp close by. "Betcha can't beat this!" She did a couple of twists and zoomed back down the ramp, heading to the bridge which went in the direction of the base.

~The base~

Sapphire sped in. "Outta the way! Skateboarding champion coming through!" She turned the skateboard horisontally, stopping and catching it as she flipped it with her foot. "Loser!" She pointed at Carlos.

The mexican boy grimaced. "Now I gotta clean the base."

"Well, the places which are dirty." Sapphire looked up at Starscream. "Hey. So you heard us race in?"

"Mostly you." He glanced down at the skateboard. "What's that?"

Sapphire lifted up her skateboard. "A skateboard. I'll show you a couple of tricks sometime. I rock." She ran off to her room to put it away.

Starscream glanced down at Rad and Carlos who were holding a sheet of paper. "What are you looking at?"

The mexican fifteen year old pointed to the sheet of paper. "It's on about a skateboarding competition. It happens every year. The winner wins $1000." He watched as Starscream turned on his holoform to read the poster. "Do you think Sapphire'll be interested?"

Just then, Sapphire came in, still with her holoform on. "I'll be interested in what?" She snatched the sheet. "Cool! I'm so in!" She looked at the seeker mech at the side of her. "Nice look."

"Er...thanks." Starscream smiled. "It's the second time I've seen you in your holoform. It's a good look for you too."

Rad and Carlos looked at eachother as the brownish haired boy spoke. "Was I hallucinating? Or did Starscream just smile?"

They turned to see the couple kissing. Sapphire pulled away. "If you two are freaked out, run somewhere else."

Carlos fumed. "GET A ROOM!"

Starscream grinned and picked Sapphire up. "Not a bad idea." He walked off with Sapphire in his arms as they headed to the rec room.

Rad's face was pale. Or paler. "That was...something." He glanced at Carlos. "Are you entering the competition?"

"No way. I'll get my butt kicked by Sapphire." He shrugged.

~The rec room~

Sapphire was laid against Starscream's holoform, half asleep. "Tired..." She moaned. "Need recharge."

"Then get some. No-one's stopping you." Starscream ran his fingers through her hair. "I might join you."

The femme-bot grabbed his shirt. "Kiss me already."

"Dying for another?" The seeker mech's face was inches from hers.

"You're just that good a kisser." Sapphire pulled his face down as they went into another makeout fest. She felt her arms been grabbed and held to the top of her head.

Starscream parted a little. "Primus I love you."

"How long are you gonna keep saying that?" The femme grinned. "Not that I mind."

"I'm going to keep saying this till I'm proven this is all just a dream." Starscream dived back in again, his tounge exploring her mouth for the nth time.

~In Sapphire's room~

The couple had turned their holoforms off as Sapphire laid on the berth. "Gosh, I could really fall into recharge right now." She yawned as the Mini-con alarm went off. "Go deal with it..."

Starscream chuckled. "Fine. But you'll be missing Megatron having a rant."

"No-one cares..." She moaned as she offlined her optics. "See you later..."

~The battle~

Starscream was avoiding Megatron as much as possible, while beating Cyclonus. "Sapphire." He called through his comm-link. "Sapphire?" He blocked Cyclonus's shot as they deepened into the tunnel. "Dammit Sapphire answer your comm!"

_"What...?"_ Sapphire's voice came through. _"I've been sleeping."_

"I don't care, we need you down here. We're not doing so well against them!" The mech heard the line go dead. "You have got to be kidding me." He got his sword out and started slicing at Cyclonus.

A few minutes later, Sapphire appeared. "Orright, what's the problem?" She walked up to the two mechs fighting.

Starscream glanced at her. "You have got to be kidding. Cyclonus. Maniac Decepticon. Need fighting." He spoke clearly and slowly.

"Oh!" The femme seeker smiled. "Yeah, next time, don't interrupt me while I'm napping or it'll be your head." She kicked Cyclonus over the head which rendered him unconcious. "And use your prosesser next time."

Starscream looked at Sapphire who transformed and flew out to find someone. He transformed and followed, leading them to the kids, Hotshot and a mysterious Transformer. "Who are you?"

The bot stepped forward. "I'm Sideways. I'm a bit of a drifter." Sideways eyed Starscream suspiciously. "Aren't you Starscream, Megatron's Second-in-Command?"

"I see my reputation proceeds me. Right till I joined the Autobots that is." Starscream huffed and folded his arms. "Now I'm going."

Sapphire watched him leave. "WAIT FOR ME!" She ran after the seeker who was about to transform and fly off.

~Back at the base~

"That Sideways creep seems real fishy." Sapphire stroked her chin. "I've never seen a Transformer like him before."

Starscream growled. "I know. NOW YOU'RE NOT A DETECTIVE!"

The femme folded her arms. "Whatever. Just don't insult CSI or I will end up kicking you. Really hard. And you saw how hard I could kick." She grinned as Starscream nodded and hugged her.

He smiled. "You are so easly to irritate."

"So are you." She looked up at him. "CSI rules." She grinned. "You get to see them cut up dead people." Examining the look on his faceplate, she sighed. "It's not that bad. Honest."

"I believe you." He caressed her cheek. "Now what do you want to do now?"

"I know what you want to do. Have a makeout fest in my room." Sapphire chuckled and started walking away. "What? We can't have the new guy seeing us make out in here can we?" She started laughing and made her way to her room, Starscream following slowly. "Mechs..."

The seeker mech overheard. "What was that?" He growled.

Sapphire turned round and grinned. "Nothing." She ran off into her room, Starscream running after her.

~A few minutes later~

The rest of the Autobots warped in. Sideways was the first to speak. "Where are Starscream and Sapphire?"

Hotshot shivered. "I honestly don't wanna know. Ever since they got hooked I've never been able to stay in the same room as them two." He looked at Optimus.

Optimus looked at Sideways. "It's true, they are dating. And love seems stronger than anyone can think. It can change a person. Like Starscream for example. He switched from the Decepticons to the Autobots."

Red Alert came in with the kids. "Maybe it's just Sapphire. She has some of you and Elita in her."

~A few days later~

Sapphire was walking around in her holoform. "Dang it! I can't find my skateboard!" She looked at Carlos. "Do you know where it is? I NEED TO WIN!"

Sideways walked in before Carlos could answer. "I saw Hotshot with it a few minutes ago. He went outside."

The seeker femme grinned. "Thank's Sideways." She ran off outside.

~Outside on the cliff~

"HOTSHOT YOU THEIFIN' FRAGGER! WHERE'S MY SKATEBOARD?" Sapphire ran up to him.

Hotshot looked away akwardly, he too in his holoform. He had a helmet on which looked the same in his robot mode, had a yellow jacket on and jeans. "I don't know..."

Sapphire glared at him. "Sideways snitched. Give it. I have a competition to win." She grinned as he handed it over.

~The competition~

Sapphire sped in in the nick of time. "Finally."

The announcer started speaking. "Now with all the contestants here, let's get started. First off is out current champion Maison Bridge."

A boy of 5' 10'' walked up to Sapphire. "You're goin' down." He walked to the ramps.

"Now then. Is he going to win this one?" The annoncer called up from the stage. "He's off, he goes for a 360 spin, then a casper. Now he's going for a finger flip!" He kept announcing the moves till the time was up. "And let's go to the judges." The first judge gave him 9, the second gave him 8 and the third gave Maison 9. "Brilliant as always!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes as he walked up to her as the next contestant went up. "Beat that newbie."

She chuckled. "I'd hardly call myself a newbie. I mastered all the tricks in the book." She walked up as the contestant fell.

The announcer started speaking again. "Now we have a new contestant. Casey. Now let's see if she can beat Maison's score." He watched as Sapphire started off with a ginger snap. "Straight into a ginger snap! Brilliant! Now she's into the kickback, then m-80! She has a chance of beating our current champion here!"

Sapphire grinned at Maison as she stopped. "Hear that? I have a chance at eating someone. WITH A BIG EGO!" She went up to the top of a ramp.

"Now she's onto the hardest trick in the book! She starts the broken fingers! And finishes it! The crowd goes wild!" The announcer turned to the judges for the last time. "Casey is our new champion!"

Maison fumed and stormed off as Sapphire went to collect the trophy. "Those who have big egos, eventually lose." She muttered.

~Back at the base~

"NUMBER ONE CHAMPION COMING THROUGH!" She zoomed in. "Maison isn't a champion if he can't do the broken fingers move." She caught her board as it flipped into the air. "And I have my trophy."

Carlos, Rad and Alexis ran up to her. "You're the first person to beat him!" Alexis grinned.

Sapphire grinned. "I'd probably beable to beat Tony Hawk."

**Lottie: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've had school problems. Year 10 (Grade 9) Is impossible. SO MUCH HOMEWORK! R and R. I haven't had many, ok none, reviews lately.**


	7. Sideways's betrayal

**Lottie: Ok. Yeah. Last chappie was...weird. Why did I come up with a name like Maison Bridge?**

**Starscream: You were in a rush and you also were thinking of bridges and Maison from Wizards of Waverly Place at the time.**

**Lottie: Thanks captain duh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada and Maison Bridge looks like a jock guy. I think.**

Chapter 7: Sideway's betrayl

Sapphire was pacing up and down, waiting for the Autobots to return from their Mini-con rescue. "Damn that school!"

Rad and Alexis ran up to her. "Why not have a skateboarding contest with Carlos?"

"Been there, he sucks bad." The seeker femme started tapping her fingers together akwardly. "Curse you damn love!"

Carlos shrugged. "Yup. She's missin' Starscream." He turned to Billy who had grunted. "What's wrong Billy?"

The boy growled. "Why she chose a **loser** like him I'll never know."

Sapphire heard his comment and she turned on her holoform and stormed up to him. "You say anything bad about Starscream and I will seriously and truly kill you. And that isn't a threat but a promise." She grinned. "And something for you to remember. _I have a license to kill._"

Billy froze. "Yes ma'am." He heard voices from the warp gate. "You might want to get going."

Sapphire grinned and ran to them as fast as she could. "Starscream!" She ran up to the mech and hugged him. "Man, when you're cooped up in school all day and you come back to find the rest of the team had dissapeared, you can come close to going insane." She looked up at Starscream's grinning faceplate as he locked his lips with hers.

Hotshot shivered. "I'm outta here. Anyone joining me?" He looked at the remaining mechs in the room. "Anyone?"

Sideways nodded. "I guess." He looked over at Smokescreen who nodded. "C'mon Hotshot. Let's get back to training with the Starsabre."

"Now you're talkin' my language buddy!" The yellow mech followed Sideways outside along with Jetstorm, Sonar and Runway.

Starscream was holding Sapphire, looking at the door Hotshot ran out of. "That was...awkward." He looked back at the femme in his arms. "I wonder if Sideways is up to something..."

"Let's not disturb them while they're training. Although I have to admit, Sideways is getting real suspicious like." Sapphire chuckled. "What should we do now?"

"I have an idea..." Starscream grinned evily.

~A few days later~

Sideways was battling Megatron, not a bright idea. "Get off me!"

_"Sideways what's your status?" _Hotshot's voice came through his comm.

"Not good." Sideways saw the yellow bot running towards them with the Starsabre as Megatron began to warp out of there.

"Hotshot! Sideways!" Sapphire yelled as she saw them disappear along with the other Decepticons. "No!" She warped back to the base with the other Autobots.

~The base~

"Shit dude!" Ellen ran up to Sapphire. "We saw everything from here!"

Lydia tapped her fingers together. "I do random things when I'm nervous or worried! I hope Hotshot's ok."

"Yeah..." Sapphire looked at Optimus who had worry in his optics. "I'm really worried. He's outnumbered." She paced back and forth.

"Sapphire, stop pacing." Red Alert sighed. "You'll only make it worse."

Starscream grabbed her shoulder. "Stop." He pulled her out of the room. "If you're gonna pace, do it in your room." He sighed.

~A few hours later~

The Autobots rushed to the warp gate as Hotshot came through. "HOTSHOT!" Sapphire screamed as he collapsed on the floor. "When I see Sideways I'll rip him to shreds..."

Red Alert picked him up. "Sideways betrayed us. We won't forgive him for harming Hotshot."

**Lottie: Done. Short, but done, R and R cus I'm feeling lonely cuz me getting no reviews lately.**


	8. Blurr

**Lottie: I need to update this story. Now.**

**Starscream: *Hugging Charlotte* I feel happy today.**

**Lottie: Why?**

**Starscream: I'm having an off day. **

**Lottie: Get off me. Although, I don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 8: Blurr

Scavenger had joined the team shortly after Sideways betrayed the Autobots. He was back to training Sapphire and had also become Hotshot's trainer. "Now come at me with everything you've got!" Scavenger got in position as Hotshot charged at the mech, only to be flipped over.

"Why can't I win?" Hotshot sat up in pain. "Dammit."

Sapphire was sat watching from a corner. "Well, at least I'm doing better than you. Plus, that's how Scavenger goes with me. I might be a femme, but I like a challenge when I'm fighting." She sighed. "Here's some advice. Make him think you're going to do one move, then go into a completely different one."

Hotshot thought for a moment. "Ok. I got it." He stood up and went at Scavenger again.

Sapphire was resting her head on her knees. Starscream had been locked up in his room for a few hours. She got up and walked into the corridor, stopping infront of Starscream's room. "Starscream?" She heard no answer and walked in, only to see the seeker smashing the wall. "You're going to have to fix that you know."

"I don't care!" Starscream hit the wall again. "Argh! Megatron's going to the pit when I'm done with him!" He yelled. The anger inside him was being vented out via yelling and hitting walls.

"Starscream." Sapphire spoke sternly. "Stop."

"AS IF!"

The femme sighed. "Unless you want to spend the next few hours **fixing** what damage you've done to your room, stop hitting it." She watched as the seeker got his wing sword out and stormed out. "WALLS AND ROCKS HAVE FEELINGS! REMEMBER THAT!" She ran after the mech.

~Outside~

Starscream was slicing rocks in half. "Who's there?"

"Starscream, Megatron might have abused you in the past, but you have us now." Sapphire grinned. "Especially me."

Smokescreen was watching from a corner. "Looks like Starscream needed to let out some steam."

Starscream growled. "When I get my hands on Megatron he'll regret being sparked!"

Sapphire looked away from him. "Why do I have to go to last resort with you?" She sighed and started stroking his cockpit. "Now calm down. Smashing stuff'll only make it worse."

"For some reason, that feels really good." Starscream purred and grabbed her hand and placed it over his spark chamber and grabbed the back of her helm. He locked his lips with hers.

"You know, I knew you could calm him down Sapphire." Smokescreen came out from his hiding place.

"SMOKESCREEN!" The couple parted and yelled.

Sapphire sighed. "Look Smokescreen, that's low, even for you." She folded her arms. "Now get back inside the base. Now."

Smokescreen nodded. "Fine. But with you two out here, you'll miss us getting the Mini-con." He grinned and went back inside as the alarm went off.

Starscream grinned. "Well, that's good." He turned to Sapphire and lifted up her chin. "Gives us more time to be like this..." He locked his lips back with hers. Wanting more, the mech stroked her cockpit, making Sapphire gasp as he slipped his glossa in her mouth.

Sapphire moaned softly in Starscream's mouth as she felt his hand run across the tip of her wing. "Starscream..." She pulled away. "Can we go back inside?"

"I guess so." Starscream picked her up and walked through the entrance.

~Starscream's room~

"Starscream, why are we in your room?" Sapphire was placed on his berth as Starscream sat next to him. "Oh, right." She chuckled.

The mech grinned and nuzzled his head in her neck. "It's one of the places most private around here." He heard her purr as he did so.

Sapphire chuckled. "You can be a bit of a dirty mech sometimes." She grinned sweetly.

Starscream retracted his head from her neck. "Says you, you sneaky femme." He chuckled as the femme seeker folded her arms and huffed. "You managed to get me out of my rage by teasing me."

"Meh. I just know your weak spots." She shrugged. "Now, where were we?"

"Kissing?" Starscream raised her head up at an angle and crashed his lips onto hers. He shivered as the femme infront of him stroked his cockpit. Feeling like returning the favour, the seeker forced open Sapphire's mouth and he drew circles on her stomach.

She moaned in Starscream's mouth and felt him part. "Dammit, why are you such a good kisser?" Sapphire sighed. "Not that it's bad or anything, but after a few hours or so, I'm dying for another."

The mech next to her chuckled. "Yeah, this is nothing personal, but have you considered bonding with me yet?" He laughed at her shocked face. "I just want to know!"

"Well." Sapphire stood up. "One, it is a personal question. And two, I've been thinking about it." She chuckled. "Let's go watch the battle."

"Fine." Starscream got up and followed the young femme out of the room and into the command center.

~The command center~

The duo got in there just in time to see the Decepticons warp away, Demolisher having his hand shot and the Mini-con falling into a mysterious bot's hand. "Who's he?" Starscream asked.

"Beats me." Rad shrugged. "But he got the Mini-con for us."

"Ya, and he's super fast. Right Billy?" Carlos grinned.

Sapphire sighed. "I don't want another Sideways in the base ok? And hopefully, he's mature cause I can't cope with you kids much longer."

Red Alert spoke up. "Ok you two." He turned to Sapphire and Starscream. "Enough judging the new guy. And stop reading eachother's feelings about him."

Sapphire fumed. "We haven't even bonded you glitch! Besides, Starscream told me a while back he thought the kids were immature. By kids he ment Carlos, Billy and Fred." She sighed. "Oy."

Rad and Alexis looked at eachother and at Red Alert. "What's bonding?"

"Sheesh. Thanks alot Sapphire." The medic slammed his helm on the wall.

"Your welcome." Sapphire grinned. "And I remember another thing Transformers have in common with humans."

Carlos cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

Sapphire made a circle with her thumb and finger, got the other hand and got it in a pointing motion. (And I'm sure you know the rest) "You regretted you asked."

"SAPPHIRE! THAT'S DISGUISTING!" Alexis and Rad yelled.

"What?" The femme chuckled. "I have a strange mind. And it's also what happens when your biology teacher shows you how ladybugs have sex, A.K.A Ladybug porno. I will never get that image out of my processor."

The Autobots had returned and came in with the new member of the team. Optimus spoke first. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new partner Blurr."

Blurr grunted and looked at Sapphire. "Aren't you Optimus's daughter?"

"I see my reputation still continues to proceed me. And I like you. The kids are getting very immature." Sapphire put a hand on his shoulder.

Alexis fumed. "You were the one talking about Transformers having sexual intercourse and ladybug porno! How can you call us immature?"

Sapphire sighed. "You never get me Alexis. I'm slightly immature, and I have a sick sense of humor. Not to mention Ellen has scarred me more than once." She shivered.

Blurr sighed as Billy, Carlos and Fred ran up to him and started asking him a tonne of questions. "Do you have to deal with this?" He looked at Sapphire.

"Yes and no." The femme nodded. She leaned against Starscream, and watched as Blurr looked at the seeker besides her in suprise.

"What's a Decepticon doing here?" He got his sniper out and aimed it at his head.

"Him?" Sapphire pointed to Starscream. "I convinced him to come join us and he gave us some info on the D-cons." She chuckled.

"More like bribed." The mech placed his hand on her helm. He grinned and lifted her chin up again. "But it turned out brilliant."

Sapphire giggled. "You started it." She took Starscream's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Hotshot's optic twitched. "If I see them two flirting with eachother or kissing again, I am going to scream. Loudly. And possibly run out of the base."

Optimus placed a hand on the young mech's helm. "It's something you'll have to deal with Hotshot."

**Lottie: Done. Blurr is here! Yay! **

**Blurr: ...**

**Starscream: ...**

**Lottie: *Anime sweatdrop* R and R. If you have any ideas on what could happen...put them in the reviews. Plz. **


	9. Jetfire

**Lottie: I can't wait for the 15****th ****chapter.**

**Starscream: I hate you...**

**Lottie: Ya love me really. Now zip it. Me has to write story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada**

Chapter 9: Jetfire

Sapphire was pacing. "Man, I need action! I can't stand sitting round the base all day with no Mini-cons to get!" She looked at Optimus. "Help me! I'm going insane!"

The Autobot leader sighed. "Play on the games console with the kids."

"No."

"Hang around Starscream?"

"No."

"Hang around with Ellen and the others?"

Sapphire thought. "Hm... Yeah." She nodded. "Oh! Ellen mentioned something about a movie that's a parody of the Twilight saga! Yeah, we're seeing that today." She grinned as she remembered the trailer. "See ya!"

Optimus, Blurr and Smokescreen stared after her. Smokescreen sighed. "I wonder how she got so hyperactive."

Optimus chuckled. "I'm considering her friends. Elita was a little hyperactive when she was Sapphire's age, but never that much."

~Rec room~

Alexis was sat in the room reading Twilight. "Where's Sapphire and the others?" She drank her cup of tea.

Carlos looked up from the Xbox. "I think they went to watch Vampires Suck at the Cinema." He looked at Rad. "That is the name of the film right?"

"Right." The mousy blond haired boy nodded and loaded up Halo: Reach. "Now c'mon Carlos. We've gotta win this one."

~After the movie~

"That film was great." Sapphire stretched as the teenagers approached the base. "This is the best parody I've seen."

Ellen chuckled. "Yeah. I liked it when Jacob's dad said 'You know what's below my waist? My penis!'" The girl started laughing. "That will stay in my head for the rest of my life."

Lydia and Olivia calmed Ellen down when they went into the base. Right when the Alarm went off. "What now?"

Sapphire turned off her holoform. "What's happening?"

"We found a new Mini-con. Kids, stay here." Optimus ran up to them and ran off with Sapphire towards the warp gate.

~In a canyon~

The Autobots transformed as they went to find the Mini-con. Scavenger grumbled. "Something doesn't feel right."

Starscream chuckled. "You're overreacting. C'mon Sapphire, we'll search from above."

"Right." Sapphire nodded and flew up into the air. "We'll see you guys later!"

Optimus watched as the two flew away and they walked ahead. "Let's go men." He walked ahead for a while till they were fired upon.

"What was that?" Hotshot watched the boulders fall down.

"Take cover! We're under attack!" The Autobot leader backed off a little from the boulders. He rushed ahead through the smoke caused by the impact into another past of the gully.

Smokescreen blocked some oncoming shots from Demolisher using the Skyboom shield. "Open fire!"

Hotshot took some cover and started firing on the Decepticons. "Hey! What happened to the rest of the Decepticons?"

Scavenger ducked behind a rock. "Don't worry Hotshot; they'll show up."

~Up in the air~

Sapphire transformed and looked down at the battle below them. "They need help!"

"Sapphire, don't!" Starscream reached out his hand as the femme flew down, only to be fired upon by a new Decepticon.

Sapphire flew up from the firing and watched the Decepticon transform. "Who are you?"

The transformer chuckled. "My name's Thrust." Thrust laughed. "And you fell right into our trap!"

"What?" The seeker femme yelled. "Get here you damn slagger!"

"Language young one." Thrust chuckled, grabbed her waist and turned to Starscream. "If you want the femme to live, I suggest you come back to the Decepticons where you belong Starscream."

Starscream got his wing sword out. "Never!"

Sapphire struggled to get out of Thrust's grip and stopped when she saw a bright light heading towards them. "Look!"

The light crashed into Thrust who let go of Sapphire. "Hey Sapphire. Long time no see."

"Jetfire!" Sapphire grinned and hugged the shuttle. "Man the base is about to get noisier."

Starscream looked down into a clearing to see Optimus and Megatron duelling. "Optimus needs backup!"

Jetfire chuckled and grinned behind his facemask. "Already on it!" He fired on the Decepticons, allowing Smokescreen to fire on Megatron.

The three landed in the clearing. "Take your pieces and go home Megatron. Face it, you've lost." Sapphire grinned.

After the Decepticons left, Jetfire approached Optimus. "Hey Optimus."

"We missed you Jetfire." Optimus placed a hand on the second-in-command's shoulder. "You came in the nick of time."

"Just doin' my job sir." Jetfire saluted Optmus and turned to Sapphire. "So tell me Sapp, what happened while I wasn't here?"

Starscream growled under his breath. 'I'll kill Jetfire...'

Sapphire grinned. "Well, we met some humans called Rad, Alexis and Carlos. Shortly after I befriended three more called Ellen, Lydia and Olivia. Oh, and the best part was getting Starscream to join our team!" She flew up in the air. "Let's get back to base peeps!"

"Peeps?" Starscream cocked his head to one side. "I have to get out more."

~The base~

Sapphire ran into the command center where the Medic and eight kids were. "Red! Jetfire's here! Yay! Happy days!" She hugged Red Alert. "I'm really happy."

"Missed me that much?" Jetfire walked in and looked down at the kids. "I'm Jetfire."

Ellen grinned. "Nice to meet you Jetty!"

"Jetty?" The shuttle turned to Sapphire who grinned and shrugged. "That a new nickname?"

"I'd prefer to call you shuttle-boy." The femme giggled. "You do transform into a shuttle after all." She looked at the door as the rest came in. "Dad."

Optimus sighed. "What now?"

Sapphire looked at Jetfire and grinned evily. "Prepare yourself for more scariness!" She laughed evily and picked up Ellen, Lydia and Olivia. "The prank patrol are at it again!"

"Primus not the prank patrol." Scavenger chuckled. "With three extra members, I think it'll be worse than back on Cybertron."

Rad looked up at Hotshot. "What's the prank patrol?" He stared at the mech who was half way out of the door.

The yellow mech turned around. "Well, it was originally made up of me, Sapphire and Jetfire. When there were no Decepticons attacking, we played pranks on Optimus, Red, Scavenger and most definitely Ratchet. Even if one of us got a wrench to the head."

Alexis sighed. "Boys will be boys." She watched Hotshot leave as he yelled for them to wait up. "I doubt this will be anything good."

Starscream leaned on the wall. "What just happened?"

"Sapphire and Jetfire are the best of friends Starscream." Optimus started. "She hasn't seen him in ages. It's natural that she wants to spend alot of time with him. And hopefully, the next victim isn't me." The Autobot leader patted Starscream on the shoulder as he left to his office.

"Why me?" The seeker bashed his head on the wall. "And for once I thought my life was perfect..." He left to his room to mope in silence.

~A week later~

Jetfire and Sapphire came round the corridor in a laughing fit. "Oh, the look on Red's face!" Sapphire felt her optics tear up from the laughter.

Starscream was watching from a short distance. "What happened now?"

"We, ah..." Jetfire scratched the back of his helm. "We painted Red's tools pink and then wrecked his computer. I'll get it later though."

"Yeah. It was his plan and all." Sapphire pointed to Jetfire.

"You're meant to stick up for me not go against me." The shuttle looked offended.

Starscream smiled a lonely smile as the pair walked away. "Oh Sapphire..." He sighed and sat on the floor as Hotshot came along. "What do you want?"

Hotshot grimaced. "Hello to you too." He noticed the seeker's loneliness. "She'll come around. Don't worry."

Starscream looked at the yellow mech. "I hope so. If not I'll need to hit something. And that something might be **you**." He grinned evily.

"Oh fraggit." Hotshot's amused look dropped as he ran off, Starscream behind him. "SOMEONE HELP ME! STARSCREAM'S GONNA KILL ME!"

**Lottie: Prank patrol!**

**Jetfire: High five mah sister! *High fives Lottie***

**Starscream: If this continues in the story you'll make me kidnap Sapphire.**

**Lottie: Stop reading my mind!**

**Starscream: I'M IN IT! R and R everyone. And read Mistress Megatron's stories. They're really cool. **

**Lottie: I read them. MegatronXAstrid rules!**


	10. Danger

**Lottie: Yay. Coming near chappie 15. That chappie will be emotional. I think. To Starscream and Sapphire anyway.**

**Starscream: You are so evil!**

**Lottie: I was born evil and I was born without marbles. Waddaya want me to do about it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 10: Danger

Starscream was sat on the med bay getting repairs from their battle with Tidal Wave. Yes, the Autobots got the upper hand and got the Requiem blaster. Tidal Wave though, he was the one the Autobots had to worry about. "Are you nearly done yet Red?"

Red Alert soildered the last bit of wire that needed fixing on Starscream's arm. "Done. Now get out of my med bay."

"Who taught you to be a medic?" The seeker turned around to look at the medic.

"Ratchet. And we medics get cranky." Red Alert chuckled and put his tools away.

Sapphire ran in. "Hey Red. You seen Jetfire anywhere?"

Red Alert looked at Starscream. "See? This is the reason I get stressed." He looked at Sapphire. "No I haven't. Now stop coming into my med bay when you've got no injuries."

The seeker femme shrugged and walked outside to be met by Starscream leaned against the wall. "Hey." She grinned. "How've you been?"

"Lonely." Starscream sighed, putting on an act. "Maybe we shouldn't be dating anymore. You seem to be hanging around with Jetfire 24/7. Maybe he would be a better boyfriend..." He turned away from her and grinned evily.

"That's not true! It's...complicated." Sapphire panicked and faced him. "Wait-was this an act?" She looked at him chuckling. "Oh I hate you..."

Starscream laughed. "I was kidding. Now we'll hang around all day today. And if you don't come with me willingly..." He pinned the femme to the wall using his weight. "...I'll kidnap you."

Sapphire blushed heavily. "Fine." She offlined her optics and sighed as Starscream's lips locked with hers. Her arms ran up to the back of his head and tried to push him further into the kiss. A gasp escaped her mouth as Starscream's fingers went to the clasps of her breast plate. "No." She grabbed his hands and removed them from her. "You wait. And bonding comes first on my list."

Starscream sighed. "Till when? And you're boring." His hands escaped from her hands and he stopped behind her, grabbing her waist and breathing on her neck. "Bond with me Sapphire..."

"Starscream..." Sapphire moaned as Starscream stroked her cockpit. "Are you doing this on purpose?" She sighed and placed her hands on his as they trailed down to her waist.

"Ok, you two didn't tell me something important when I got here." Jetfire leaned on a wall. He folded his arms and chuckled as Starscream glared at him. "Everyone else in the base must have known about it."

Sapphire stuck her tounge out and squealed as she was picked up. "See ya Jetfire." She sighed and relaxed as the shuttle walked away. "C'mon."

~Command center~

Jetfire walked in. "You stay in this base for god knows how long and only find out now that the two seekers are dating. I'll never get this base."

Hotshot shivered. "I'm glad it was you and not me. The next time they kiss and I'm in the same room I'll be running out screaming." He leaned on the wall and looked at Scavenger. "What?"

"Training. C'mon." Scavenger walked ahead, followed by the small yellow bot.

"I never knew Sapphire liked to hide big secrets." Jetfire scratched his helm and looked at the monitor.

~A few days later~

Sapphire sighed. It had been three days since her and Starscream finally became bonded. But she was beginning to think it was a bad idea. 'Starscream, shut up or I'm going to send you a big wave of pain through the bond.'

'But please can we do it now?' Starscream was on the other side of the command center, grinning. 'I'll kidnap you if not.'

"Starscream, the whole talking through the bond is really creeping people out as well as pissing me off, I need to fraggin' talk!" Sapphire burst out and collapsed on the floor. "See? You reduced me to a pile on the floor."

"That's good." Starscream walked up to her. "That means I'm superiour."

Optimus looked at Sapphire who was fuming. "Sapphire...?"

The femme stood up. "That means you're a bastard who won't stop bugging me. I need air." She walked out out the room, only to be called back in by Optimus. "What now?"

"I've detected the Decepticons out somewhere. I need you and Smokescreen to stay here and guard the Requiem mini-cons." The Autobot leader ran off with the others.

Starscream lifted up Sapphire's chin. "See you when I get back." He gave her a quick and gentle kiss and ran off.

"Well..." The seeker went to the door. "Smokey, c'mon." She turned round to see him standing right behind her, grinning. "PRIMUS! Smokescreen, please refrain from trying to make me spring an oil leak." She fumed as the mech chuckled.

~In the Mini-con room~

Smokescreen was talking to the Requiem Mini-cons. "Hey, Sapphire." He watched the femme turn round as she replied with a grunt. "Do you know what these little guys are saying?"

Sapphire chuckled. "And you don't?" She glanced at the door and back at them. "I'm going to get some Energon. You guys want some?"

"Sure." Smokesreen smiled as the Mini-cons beeped eagerly. "So do these guys."

"Be back in a bit." She went out of the room and came back within five minutes. There were three human sized glasses for the Mini-cons. "Here ya are buddies." She smiled when they beeped in gratitude as she handed Smokescreen his.

The orange bot sipped his Energon for a bit. "I can see why Starscream likes you. In a near future there'll be little sparklings running round." He chuckled.

Sapphire blushed. "Maybe... I don't know." She grinned. "But I'm not going to have any children of mine called Starscreamette or Starscream J.r." She laughed along with the bot till they heard a blast. Sapphire dropped her Energon on the floor and ran outside into the halls. "Get the Mini-cons somewhere safe. I'll hold them off."

Smokescreen nodded. "If you insist. C'mon lil' guys." He picked up the Mini-cons and ran into a room further down the corridor.

~In the forest~

"I can't believe it! It was a trap!" Jetfire fumed.

"I could've told you that much." Starscream chuckled and stood up. "What are we doing standing here? We need to get back to base!" He froze as he felt Sapphire contacting him through his spark.

_"Starscream! The Decepticons-"_

The seeker growled and ran off the the warp co-ordinates. "I'll kill him."

Optimus ran after him. "Starscream calm down!"

"The Decepticons are in the base and Sapphire is probably doing all she can to protect the Mini-cons! We need to get back." Starscream got out his wind sword as they warped back.

~The base~

The Autobots arrived to meet an unconcious, but still online Sapphire. "Sapphire! Are you ok?" Optimus bent down and saw her optics flicker.

"Smokescreen... Decepticons after Requiem blaster..." She spoke before going back into emergency recharge.

"I'll look after her with Red Alert. You go before the Decepticons get the blaster." Starscream picked up the unconcious femme and walked towards the med bay with Red Alert.

~A day later~

Sapphire woke up. With a headache. "I feel like shit. What the frag happened?" She looked over at Starscream. "Oh. Megatron bashed me on the head a second after I started contacting you."

Starscream stroked the femme's helm. "You'll live." He grinned as she sat up and walked over to him. "You should be having Red Alert check you over." His grin widened as she sat on his lap and snuggled into his neck.

"I don't care. I'm fine apart from the headache." Sapphire barely heard the mech purr as she nuzzled further into his neck. She went over to his cockpit and started stroking it.

'Oh Primus help me.' Starscream thought and moaned as her fingers danced on his cockpit. "Not in the med bay Sapphire..."

Red Alert walked in. "Sapphire. Leave him alone, you just came out of recharge." He grabbed the femme's wing and dragged her to the scanners. "Thankfully it wasn't you who ended up with the same fate as Smokescreen."

Sapphire panicked. "What happened to him?" She looked at where the medic was pointed and gasped as she saw the hole through his chestplate. "Poor Smokey..." She cried as Red Alert scanned her for internal injuries. "He was one of my best buddies."

"Megatron blasted him with the Requiem blaster. Your Dad was furious." Red Alert sighed. "I was able to save his spark and I'm rebuilding his body."

"Good." Sapphire stopped crying. "So docbot. Do I have the a-ok?"

Red Alert nodded. "Just don't try and face Megatron anytime soon." He laughed as the femme growled and walked out of the med bay. "You going after her Starscream?"

The seeker mech nodded, got up and followed Sapphire outside. "Sapphire, wait up." He ran after her as she broke into a run also. "Stop running!"

"Why? I thought Decepticons liked to toy with their pray." Sapphire turned round and smiled, still running. She ran further down the corridor until she noticed a hand grab her arm. "Cheater."

"Why did I cheat?" Starscream smirked. "You could have flown too."

"Stuff u." The femme seeker was dragged into his room and placed on his bed. "Why is it always me?" She laughed before silenced by Starscream's lips crashing on hers. A soft moan escaped her mouth as it echoed in his.

~A few days later~

The Autobots were battling the Deceptions in a field near the base. Also, Optimus was in dire need of the Skyboom shield, which, ironically, had been taken by the kids. They had returned with it shortly after the battle broke out. "Smokescreen! The Skyboom shield!" Hotshot yelled.

"On it!" Smokescreen, now in his new body, had run over to them.

Starscream was up in the air fighting Thrust who had been handed the blaster by Megatron. "Now I'll say it again Starscream. "Come back to the Decepticons. Both of us can overthrow Megatron and you'll become the new Decepticon leader."

The red and white seeker growled. "What's the catch?"

"Just bring us the Mini-con weapons. It's not hard." Thrust chuckled darkly as Starscream began to question his motives of being an Autobot for the past few months. "Starscream?"

"Sapphire..." Starscream glanced down at his sparkmate who was currently fighting Cyclonus off with Hotshot and Sideswipe. He then glanced at the Starsabre sword and flew down to get the Skyboom shield.

"Starscream!" This didn't go unnoticed by Sapphire as she flew up after him. "Starscream, what are you doing?"

Starscream glanced down at the Mini-con weapons, then at Thrust and then to Sapphire. "You're not having the weapons Thrust!" He grinned as the femme next to him did so.

Thrust aimed the Requiem blaster at Sapphire who's optics widened. "Say goodbye to your sparkmate then." He pulled the trigger as everthing went slow motion infront of Starscream's optics.

"NO!" The seeker mech dropped the weapons and flew infront of Sapphire, taking the hit through the right wing and also badly grazing his side. "Ugh..." His optics offlines as he went crashing down to the ground.

"Starscream!" Sapphire powered up her thrusters to full as she zoomed down to where Starscream crashed. "No!"

Thrust chuckled in victory as he flew down and collected the shield and sword. "Decepticons! Retreat!"

Sapphire was knelt by Starscream's bleeding body, tears falling from her optics. "Why am I such an idiot?" She yelled as Hotshot approached with Sideswipe and Optimus. "And he did it just to save me too..."

Hotshot growled and clenched his fists. "And we lost the weapons too! Damn that Thrust! I'll kill him the next time I see him!" The young yellow mech glanced at Sideswipe. "Sideswipe are you..._crying_?" He glanced at the younger bot.

"It's just-so **sad**!" Sideswipe hugged his 'older brother'. "I find it hard to imagine having a loved one ripped from you. But yet I always cry too!" He cried as Hotshot's hand rubbed the young bot's helm.

"Red Alert." Optimus saw the medic kneel down besides the dying seeker. "Can you do anything for him?"

"I'll try. I'll stabalise him here and then we'll have to transport him back to base so I can finish up the rest of the repairs." Red Alert got out his soilder and began to repair the fallen comrade.

_To be continued..._

**Lottie: Yeah. I'm evil.**

**Starscream: YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!**

**Lottie: Hey! Show me some sympathy! Sideways has been possessing my Tocco lite so I'm stuck with my Dad's old shitty Monte! It doesn't have a more metal texture or a QUERTY keyboard! And it has a screen big enough for it!**

**Starscream: Oh. So you having a shitty phone is worse than me nearly dying is it?**

**Lottie: YES! I mean no. No. R and R everyone. I want my phone back. I need it dangling from my neck. Yes, the Samsung Monte is said to be better than the Tocco lite. But is it? No. The only extras is it has a dictionary, wifi and you don't have to go left and right to get back to the other screen. And you can't hang stuff to it.**


	11. The Hydra Cannon

**Lottie: Yeah so I left you guys with some tension in the last chappie. I had Thrust blast Screamer with the Requiem blaster and Screamer was badly damaged. I left him close to death. LOL**

**Starscream: =_= I hate you...**

**Lottie: I love you too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 11: The Hydra Cannon

Sapphire was sat in the med bay twiddling her thumbs. "Will he be ok?"

"Sapphire I'm in the middle of fixing him can you please shut up?" Red Alert broke after she asked that for the fifth time. "It depends."

"Ok..." Sapphire glanced at Starscream's body, currently getting repairs. She sighed and folded her arms. "It's my fault we lost the shield and sword."

Red Alert finished the last of the repairs possible. "He's just about repaired. And I wouldn't say you're at fault. Thrust tricked Starscream, possibly knowing you'd follow and he'd blast you. Turns out that Starscream saved you from the blast and dropped the weapons." He smiled at the femme. "The Decepticons might have the weapons, but we have a **team**."

The blue seeker smiled back. "I'll keep watch on him."

"Call me if anything out of the ordinary happens." The medic walked out of the med bay.

~Command center~

Optimus was stood looking at the last battle. "I wonder what happened up there." He watched the scene where the weapons dropped out of the sky and then when Starscream crashed.

"Something wrong Optimus?" Smokescreen walked in and looked at the screen. "I wonder what was going on in Starscream's mind whe he nabbed the shield."

Red Alert walked in. "I could shine some light on that." He coughed, making the two mechs turned around in a hurry. "From what I heard from Sapphire, Thrust was trying to get Starscream to come back to the Decepticons with the weapons. When she appeared, Starscream decided to stay with us but Thrust fired upon Sapphire with the Requiem blaster. Starscream dropped the weapons and took the shot." He folded his arms and watched Optimus looked at the monitor.

Rad, Carlos, Billy, Fred and Alexis ran in. Carlos was the first to speak. "Man I can't believe the Decepticons have all the Mini-con weapons." He sighed. "Now we'll never win this war."

"That's not true Carlos." Scavenger walked in, just overhearing the conversation. "We have a team. A team that works well together. The Decepticons don't."

"But I still think it's Starscream's fault they got 'em." Billy huffed. "He was holding them anyway."

"Billy. It was no-ones fault." Red Alert scolded the young teenager. "I told that to Sapphire." He looked over at Optimus. "I wonder how she'll cope if Starscream doesn't make it after the repairs. It's a fifty fifty chance."

The Autobot leader nodded. "How is Starscream at the moment?"

Hotshot came in the room with his grin. "I just passed by the medic bay. Starscream seems to be doing fine."

"Good. I don't want to run there and find him dying." Red Alert sighed. "I'm going to go back to the med bay." He walked out of the command center and into the hallway.

"I swear this base is getting weirder." Jetfire walked in. "Hey Optimus. Look at the monitor." He pointed to the one which showed a ship rising from the moon. "Do you think it's the Decepticons?"

"We'll wait and see what they're after." Optimus glanced at it.

~Night time~

The human kids rushed in when the meteor that was passing, just exploded. "Optimus, what do you think happened?" Rad was panting, out of breath.

Optimus looked at the screen, the explosion dimming. "I wonder if it was the Decepticons." He looked at Jetfire. "Jetfire, I want you to go get a closer look at the Decepticon's ship."

"On it Optimus." Jetfire ran off to the warp gate and flew off from there.

~In the med bay~

Sapphire was still sat on the berth opposite the one Starscream was laid on. "Come on Starscream..." The femme grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Please wake up." She tightened her grip on his hand, feeling Starscream's hand grabbing hers back. Sapphire's spark beat increased a little as she grinned.

Starscream grimaced in pain as he reached for his side. "Ow..." He groaned and clutched it, sitting up.

"Starscream! You should be resting!" Sapphire panicked and brought his hand away. "Does it hurt?"

"Like the pit." The seeker mech hissed as the femme-bot poked at it. "Red Alert didn't fix it very well." Starscream locked his hand with Sapphire's and brought her closer. "Something to distact me from it will help..." He smirked and locked his lips with hers.

Sapphire sat next to him on the berth. "Ah!" She squealed in surprise when she was pushed back so her elbows were supporting her. "Starscream you idiot!"

The seeker grinned. "Even though I was shot down, I can still overpower you." He chuckled and started kissing her neck.

"St-Starscream!" Sapphire squirmed when he held her waist down. "You're meant to be resting!" She clenched her dental plates and tried to kick him off. "Fakku*!" The femme cursed in Japanese and finally pushed him off.

"Since when did you swear in different languages?" Starscream placed his hand on her helm. "You have gotten stronger." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sapphire blushed in embarrasment. "What?"

Starscream stopped laughing and sighed. "You actually managed to kick me off you." He stroked the femme's cockpit. "I'm impressed."

Sapphire moaned softly as he did so. "Starscream... Dammit!" She got on her knees and crashed her lips into the mech's infront of her.

"Ok you two. I thought this was a med bay." Red Alert walked in. "Nice to see you're up Starscream."

"I told him he was meant to be resting." Sapphire grinned. "Mechs. What can ya do?"

The two mechs froze. "What was that?"

The seeker femme grinned and walked out of the med bay. "C'mon Starscream!"

"Coming." Starscream got up from the berth and walked to the command center. "So why are we here?"

"My Dad said the Decepticons had built a ship and made a cannon that destroyed a comet." Sapphire sighed. "When will they quit?" She looked at the entrance and saw Jetfire limping in, looking a little dinted. "What happened to **you**?" She tried not to laugh.

"Laugh all ya want. The Decepticons have used the three Mini-con weapons to create the Hydro cannon." The shuttle leaned on the wall. "Man that shield they have round it is powerful!" He limped his way into the med bay, holding his head. "I have a processor ache." Jetfire mumbled.

Sapphire looked up at Starscream. "Now about you resting..."

The red and white seeker sighed in defeat. "I get it! Rest so my side will get better." He smiled. "It's been months and I still hate our medic." Starscream brought Sapphire closer as he walked them to their room. He made his optics look as inoccent as possible. "Make me feel better."

"Honestly?" The femme sighed as she sat on their berth, watching him sit beside her as her chin was lifted up. "I love you." Sapphire felt Starscream's lips lock with hers as he managed to force her mouth open.

"I love you too." The seeker mech sighed as he parted and fell asleep, his arms around Sapphire's waist.

"...Great." She sat there, arms folded and scowling. "Now I have to wait."

Ellen pushed the door open. "Oh hai." She grinned. "Me and the other Randomists were just watching the latest episode of Arby and the Chief. Shame you missed it." She clambered up onto the berth. "No wonder."

Sapphire sighed and acessed an episode, playing a bit of the audio. _"This is fucking gay."_ She grinned. "I'm glad I'm a Transformer."

"...Show off." Ellen tried to move Starscream's arm. "He has a tight grip."

"Go away Ellen. I'm sleeping." Starscream wafted the teenager away. "I'm really really really tired." He pulled Sapphire towards him. "And Sapphire's not moving."

"Great. I'm being held hostage." The femme sighed and bashed her head on the wall behind her. "What's everyone doing anyway?"

Ellen thought for a while. "I think your Dad and Jetfire went to disable the Hydro Cannon on the Decepticon ship... We're watching on the screen."

Sapphire hit Starscream round the head, making him fall off the berth. "Get up."

"What was that for?" The mech rubbed his helm and stood up. "I need my rest." He glanced down at Ellen. "Who cares if I'm there?"

"My Dad could **die** you idiot." Sapphire picked Ellen up and ran out to the Command center.

~Command center~

"Didn't miss anything did we?" Ellen hopped off of Sapphire's hands and ran to look at the screen.

Red Alert glanced at Sapphire. "Optimus is trying to stop the beam hitting the Earth. If he fails, we'll be dead. Jetfire got himself into trouble. Again." The medic looked at the screen and saw the shuttle being held by two of the Decepticons.

Starscream trudged in, still holding his helm. "I think Sapphire gave me an extra injury." He groaned and looked at the screen. "What'd I miss?" The mech saw the bright light dissapear as Optimus stood there, white. "Alot."

"He did it!" Ellen, Lydia and Olivia group hugged. "He saved us!"

"No! Wait..." Red Alert looked closer at the screen as Optimus's armour cracked. The Autobots all gasped as their leader disintegrated, leaving the matrix and Sparkplug floating as Jetfire got free.

"No... No, no, no. This can't be happening." Sapphire's optics teared up as Hotshot and Smokescreen walked up to her, a sorry look on their faceplates. "Not Dad. H-he can't be dead. He c-can't be!" The femme turned round and cried into Starscream's chestplate. "WHY?"

Scavenger lowered his head and clenched his fists. "Someone has to repla-I mean be the new leader." He looked over at Hotshot. "That's why Optimus wanted you to hold onto the matrix."

The yellow mech pointed at himself. "Me? I can't be the new Autobot leader?"

"You have to be 'shot. Please?" Sapphire tried to stop the overflowing tears.

"Yeah! C'mon bro!" Sideswipe placed and arm round the taller mech and did a peace sign. "You're the closest thing to a leader!"

Jetfire came in, holding the matrix and Sparkplug. "Hotshot. We need a leader."

Sapphire walked away as the Hotshot nodded and commanded them to get on with the ship. "If you don't mind me, I'll be drowning my sorrows in High-grade Energon."

**Lottie: I is ;(**

**Starscream: You did tear up badly when you saw the second movie. And that episode when he did die. **

**Lottie: I was overjoyed when Optimus came back. **

**Starscream: R and R everyone. Support would be nice. Try to stop her from killing me.**

**Lottie: I NEED A CHAPPIE THAT WILL MAKE ME CRY WHILE BOTH READING IT AND WRITING IT! And peeps cry too.**

**Starscream: You teared up in the car a little when you were thinking about how it will go.**

**Lottie: :( I am going to kill you.**


	12. The chase

**Lottie: Yeah... I killed Optimus. So yeah. I is :(**

**Starscream: Enough with the sad face.**

**Lottie: ;(**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Transformers Armada**

Chapter 12: The chase

Carlos, Rad, Alexis, Billy, Fred, Ellen, Lydia and Olivia had managed to persuade Hostshot to let them come into outer space. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"This is so cool!" Rad grinned. "Right Sapphire?"

"Yeah... I guess." Sapphire leaned on a wall behind her as the ship began to take off. "It'd be more fun if Dad was here."

"Yeah." Ellen joined her. "We have no-one to prank anymore." She looked up at Hotshot. "I'm guessing the prank patrol is disabled then?"

Hotshot lowered his head. "I guess." He leaned on the wall behind him as Sapphire got up and walked away. "She's taking it real hard."

Olivia looked at the screen as they left the planet. "She would do." She glanced over at Ellen. "What should we do?"

"I don't know really." The girl walked into the corridor and disappeared as the door shut.

~Starscream and Sapphire's room~

Sapphire was leaning against Starscream who was stroking her side. "I want my Dad back."

"Why? So you can prank him again?" The seeker mech chuckled. "Yeah, non of us can take on Megatron and live to tell the tale like he did."

"I wish that there was something to cheer me up." Sapphire moved her hand infront of Starscream's cockpit.

"I can." He grinned and laid her on the berth. His lips locked with hers as he slowly stroked her cockpit. "Sapphire..." Starscream groaned as the femme's hands went to his hips, finding some wires.

Sapphire pulled a little at the wires, hearing him moan as she went back into the kiss. "I love you..." She arched her back as one of his hands stroked it. 'You still want to interface?'

'You're using the link again are you?' Starscream stroked her thigh and went to her cockpit. 'Yes, I do.'

"Tough. You're waiting till after the war." Sapphire pulled away. "I enjoy breaking the silence." She chuckled and sighed. "In the darkest of times, it seems only you can cheer me up."

"That's cause I know how to." Starscream lifted her helm up a little and slammed his lips back into hers. He shivered when Sapphire softly stroked his cockpit. "When the war is over, can we interface then?"

"FINE!" The femme yelled and sighed. "You never give up."

The seeker mech grinned. "We should have sparklings." He sighed. "One could be called-"

Sapphire growled. "I am not having any sparkling of mine called Starscream Jr. or Starscreamette." She grinned as his face dropped. "Something more suitable. Like Skyrider or Amber or... Amethyst."

"I like those names. We are having a mech right?" Starscream grabbed her shoulders. "Please say we're going to have a mech."

"Fine. We will." The femme chuckled and screamed as she was nearly thrown off the berth. "What was that?" She clinged to Starscream for dear life. "The Decepticons?" The two stood up and raced to where everyone else was.

"What happened?" Starscream grabbed ahold of Sapphire as she stumbled again. "Is it the Decepticons?"

Hotshot nodded. "Starscream. You, me, Jetfire and Sapphire will hold them off."

Sideswipe whined. "Aw man. Now I'm on babysittin' duty." He saw the yellow mech's stern look and so he saluted him. "Sorry bro."

Sapphire growled. "Megatron's mine." She raced out infront of everyone else.

"Sapphire!" Jetfire and Starscream yelled, freakishly, at the same time.

"She always likes to get herself in danger." The seeker sighed. "What is it with her?"

"Starscream? You ever thought that she **is** the danger? That chip could activate out there you know." Jetfire chuckled. "I'd like to see Megatron's faceplate if that happens."

Starscream glanced at his arms, the Decepticon insignias still there. "I'll be slagged if that happens. I forgot to change my insignias." He chuckled. "If it does happen, I'll run."

~In space~

Sapphire was charging at Megatron. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She got her wing sword out and sliced at him, only for the mech to dodge it. The Decepticon leader fired his cannon and nearly hit Sapphire as she flew upwards.

"You're that furious about your father's death?" Megatron chuckled and started to laugh evily till Hotshot charged at him and they both hit an asteroid. "Get off me you stupid youngling!"

"You leave my brother alone!" Sapphire took aim and shot at him, grazing his shoulder. "Your fight's going to be with me!" She got her wing sword out again and charged forward, Megatron kicking Hotshot off him and rolling to one side, Sapphire's sword getting stuck in the asteroid. "It's stuck!"

Starscream punched Megatron as he went to hit Sapphire. "If it's a fight you want, you're going to get one!" He punched him again in the abdomen and was kicked away.

The Decepticon leader smirked. "It seems that siding with the Autobots has made you weak!" He charged at the seeker and punched him at the side of his faceplate.

Hotshot took in the situation and went to help Starscream in his struggle with Megatron. "I'm coming Starscream!" He hit the Decepticon leader with his gun, grazing his back. "Sapphire get back to the ship!"

Jetfire fired at Megatron also as the femme retreated to the ship. "Man, I wish Optimus was here."

"You and me both Jetfire. You and me both." Hotshot was pulled away by the flying mech next to him as a shot came for him. "Thanks man."

What no-one noticed was the small glowing gold light on the Axalon...

**Lottie: It's a short chappie but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry.**

**Starscream: A fight... Cool.**

**Lottie: Smiley face. Sapphire hit Megs. R and R everyone!**


	13. Resurrection

**Lottie: Yeah. I left you all at the small gold light. Lol betcha knew that was coming!**

**Starscream: Yes they did. And now they're all saying 'she's going to bring Optimus back!'. It doesn't take a genius.**

**Lottie: *Pissed off* Fuck off you.**

**Starscream: Eh?**

**Lottie: I said fuck off. You pissed me off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 13: Ressurection

The gold light got bigger as it formed a figure of a Transformer. Sapphire was watching it with the others from the monitor. "What...is that?"

Optimus emerged from the light and charged at Megatron, eventually defeating him as he went back to the ship with Jetfire, Hotshot and Starscream. "How are you?"

"O-Optimus!" Jetfire stammered. "B-Bu-"

"Let's just get back to the ship." The Autobot leader came in through the airlock, only to be bombarded by hugs from Sapphire.

"DAD!" The femme cried as she clung to him. "I missed you."

Optimus chuckled. "I missed you too. Now let go of me." He laughed as they made their way to Red Alert and the others.

Red Alert grinned as the humans ran up to him, also giving him hugs. "Welcome back Optimus sir." He chuckled as the kids bombarded him with questions.

Sapphire looked out the window to see glowing green lights. "Look." She looked down at Soundwave who joined her from the room with the other Mini-cons. "What are they?"

_"The green lights are Mini-cons."_ Soundwave beeped in excitement.

"Wow..." The femme continued to look at the Mini-cons, leaving a trail of green light behind them. "Starscream, come look at the Minicons." She turned to her Sparkmate who walked over to her.

"It looks beautiful doesn't it?" Starscream smirked. "Not as beautiful as you though." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Optimus saw the Mini-cons. "Why don't we go outside to get a better look?"

Ellen grinned. "Sure. C'MON SAPP!" She yelled, making most of the bots in the room cover their audio receptors. "We're going outside."

~Outside the ship~

"It looks really cool." Lydia stood with Olivia and Ellen. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What is that?" Sapphire yelled as somewhat of a wormhole appeared. "Everyone get inside!" She saw Hotshot being sucked in. "HOTSHOT!" She saw Red Alert and Starscream go through as well. "No!" The femme dived through as the others got inside the ship safetly.

~A weird planet~

Starscream sat up with a groan. "I've got a processor ache." He rubbed his helm and looked at Sapphire. "Sapphire! You ok?" He picked up the femme who onlined her optics.

"Where are we?" She looked around and looked up at Starscream. "Nevermind." She rested her helm on his shoulder and fell into recharge.

"Great. Not only are we stranded out here, but your sparkmate's fallen into recharge!" Hotshot stood up.

Red Alert sighed at the mech's immaturity. "I'm sending out a homing signal. Hopefully the others will pick it up." He looked at Starscream carrying Sapphire. "Standing around won't help, let's get moving."

~After an hour of walking~

"I think I saw something." Hotshot stopped and looked around.

"It's probably just your imagination Hotshot. This planet is uninhabited." Red Alert sighed. "We're the only ones on this planet."

Sapphire yawned as she woke up. "Hey. What up?" She grinned up at Starscream.

The seeker chuckled. "You've been asleep for an hour."

"Oh." The femme was placed down as she continued walking with the rest. She saw a black figure in the distance, that was gone the next second. "I thought I saw something."

"Not you too." Red Alert placed his helm in his hand.

The black figure then landed infront of them. "I am...NEMESIS PRIME!" Nemesis started attacking them.

Sapphire flew up in the air. "So...I'm stuck without Soundwave, we're all gonna be slagged and I'm being a chicken." She sighed. "Oh well." Her null rays fired up as she blasted at him, only grazing him a little.

~Back on the Axalon~

The team were on their way to the planet. "Optimus! Can't you contact them?" Ellen was stood by the Autobot leader.

"We've tried. Something or someone is blocking our signal." Red Alert sighed. "Sideswipe, how long till we get there?"

"ETA ten Earth minutes." Sideswipe kept his straight face.

~Back on the planet~

"Ugh..." Hotshot was now defenseless on the ground with Red Alert and Starscream. "Sapphire... Get out of here." He glanced over at Megatron and Demolisher who had arrived not long ago.

Sapphire flew up in the air, out of Nemesis's reach. "I hope the others arrive soon." She saw a beam come flying towards Nemesis, maing him fall over. "Dad!" The femme flew down and hugged him. "Hotshot and the others, they need help."

Starscream groaned as he tried to sit up. "I can't move my arms without falling back down." He looked at a green light floating about the five of them. Their Mini-cons appeared from it as they were healed. "I...look like Thundercraker."

"Lookin' nice in the blue." Sapphire flew down as she hugged him. "Dad, can you take care of Nemesis?"

"Sure. You just get back to the ship."

~The ship~

Lydia looked at the door as Sapphire and Starscream walked in. "Hey. Nice new look Screamer."

Starscream sighed. "Why is everyone commenting on how I look better in the blue?" He saw Ellen going to open her mouth. "Don't. I know you're going to spurt out rubbish again."

"You always ruin my fun." The tall teen sighed and folded her arms. "So, when do we get to Cybertron big man?" She looked at Optimus who just walked through the door.

"Roughly two days. At maximum."

"Shit this ship is fast."

Sapphire started laughing. "No duh Ellen. Nothing should surprise you anymore." She squealed a little when Starscream picked her up in his arms.

Ellen raised an eyebrow. "Nothing should surprise you anymore but it still does."

Starscream chuckled. "I'm just very hard to read Ellen. She doesn't know what I'm going to do and when." He walked out with Sapphire still in his arms, smirking.

~Starscream and Sapphire's room~

"Why do you enjoy to make me nearly spring an oil leak?" The femme sighed as she was placed on their berth.

"Cause I can and I like to." Starscream lifted her chin up with his finger as he sat on the berth next to her. "Now how should we pass the time?" He chuckled as Sapphire glared at him.

"Why me?" She smiled a little enjoying the attention she was getting. "Not like I mind." A sigh escaped her lips as she felt the mech nibbling on her neck. The femme moaned as he found a sensitive wire. Sapphire's hands went to Starscream's cockpit and his hip wires.

Starscream groaned as he felt the wonderful sensation through him. "You have no idea how good that feels." He sighed as he let his head fall back. "You're making me want to interface with you more. That's bad for you right?"

Sapphire pulled her hands back. "Meh. We have to wait for the stupid war to end."

"Yeah. I agree. This war is getting really stupid."

"Maybe it's a drug for Galvatron and he'll go insane without any battling."

"Yeah. He gets restless when there's no battling. And he takes his losses out on his men." Starscream sighed. "It mostly used to be me." He lifted Sapphire's chin and his faceplate closened to hers. "Then you came and changed everything."

The femme grinned. "That's good." She offlined her optics and let his lips lock with hers. They parted and laid on the berth. "I wonder who he takes it out on now."

Starscream thought. "Thrust?" He laughed as he imagined Thrust begging for mercy. "Oh **Primus** that would be funny!"

~Two days later~

"SCREAMER!" Sapphire woke the mech up. "WE'RE HOME WE'RE HOME WE'RE HOME!"

"I think my audio receptors just died." Starscream rubbed his head. "What was that?"

"We're on Cybertron."

"Yeah... Don't yell next time."

Sapphire lowered her head. "Sorry. I got excited. I like Energon goodies."

The seeker glanced at his spark mate. "Do we even have those any more?"

"Don't know. But I hope my house is still intact. I have my secret stash."

"Whoa."

"Yes whoa." The femme grinned and took his hand. "C'mon, I'll take you there."

~Sapphire's house~

"Moooom. Moooooooooooom?" Sapphire looked in the living room. "WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT!"

Elita-one came downstairs. "Back Sapphire?"

The young femme sighed. "Ten years and no hug? Really?"

The pink femme grinned. "Welcome back. Where's your father?"

"...I ditched him."

"What happened to my old Sapphire?"

"Gone. My mind's been poisoned. I swear." Sapphire chuckled. "You remember Screamer right?" She pointed to the mech behind her.

"SLAGGIT! WHERE'S THE GUN? WH-"

The femme sighed. "I turned him good."

Elita stopped panicking. "Oh." She grinned sheepishly. "I'm Elita."

"Sapphire was naturally crazy right?"

"Yeah."

"I know where she got it from then."

Sapphire sighed. "Oy..." She looked at the door. "Alright Ellen. Nice. I know you're behind the door."

Ellen stepped from behind it with Olivia and Lydia. "Hey. I'm Ellen."

"She poisoned my mind." Sapphire picked them up. "This is Ellen, Olivia and Lydia. I met them on Earth and we made up a religion called Randomism."

"I'm Elita." Elita grinned. "So how did you poison Sapphire's mind?"

"Showed her a few Japanese anime, which is a type of cartoon/TV show, mentioned stuff about hentai..."

Sapphire covered her audio receptor. "Not hentai, don't tell her anything. Mom, get out of here while you can before your virgin audio receptors get poisoned."

Lydia chuckled. "What's the harm in it?"

Ellen grinned. "It's anime porn."

"AGAIN WITH THE SEXUAL STUFF!" Sapphire bashed her helm on Starscream's shoulder. "Help me, help me." She bashed her head every 'help me'. "Our biology teacher totally killed our minds though."

"Again with the ladybug porno."

"Shut up." Sapphire's faceplate had 'disturbed' written all over it. "Please..."

Olivia coughed. "What about Arby n the Chief?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's not **that** bad. Only a couple of over 16 jokes."

Elita folded her arms. "And you watch this stuff because?"

"We want to. It's cooler than the more child-like stuff." Lydia had her thumbs up. "Anyway..." She looked at the door and saw Scavenger and Optimus. "I think we're going back to the ship."

"You are." Scavenger picked up the three and walked out.

"I'll...be back later. There's some **problems**," Optimus looked at the three humans. "I need to deal with."

Sapphire looked up at Starscream who was behind her. "I knew they'd get in trouble."

The seeker smirked. "You let them stay."

"...So this is my fault?"

"No."

"It sounded like it." The femme turned round and placed her hands on her hips. "They were the ones who stowed away."

Starscream chuckled and placed a hand on her helm. "I'm teasing you." He started laughing as the femme blushed. "I thought you knew I had a habit of that?"

Sapphire sighed. "Now you're saying I'm dumb."

"I'm not." Starscream lifted her chin up. "I'm saying you're easily taken by suprise."

"I'm going to leave you two for a while." Elita waved and smiled, walking off.

"Mooom!" Sapphire watched her mother walking into the living room. "Dammit."

Starscream picked her up and started going upstairs. "Which one's your room?" He smirked again as the femme in his arms.

Sapphire relaxed in them. "Last one down the hall." She smiled as she offlined her optics. They onlined once she heard a hiss of the door sliding open. "I don't have much in here."

"The Energon goodies?" Starscream placed her down and went under her berth, picking up a tin of the goodies. "I can't believe you." He opened the tin and ate one. "Ten years and still tastes good."

"Gimmie them." Sapphire snatched the tin and ate two. "Ha! Mine!"

"What's mine is yours."

"...Shit."

"What?" The seeker chuckled, watching her protecting her goodies. "We are sparkmates."

"Yeah, but I have rights." The femme held the tin. "Energon goodie rights." She placed the tin back under her berth as Starscream's faceplate came closer to hers. Her optics offlined once again as his lips met hers.

**Lottie: Done. Finally. Still on a slight writers block for Hellsing story. =_=**

**Starscream: Your fault.**

**Lottie: Shut up! R and R.**


	14. Unicron

**Lottie: I apologize for taking so long. Lol. Can't wait for next chappie!**

**Starscream: Yeah! So you can CRY while writing it! *Cries* You're evil. You're going to kill me!**

**Lottie: *Hugging Screamer* It's ok. Something good will happen. Chappie 16 will be in Cybertron verse. Along with the chappies after that.**

**Starscream: Really?**

**Lottie: Yeah. Something good will happen in either chappie 17 or 18. It's ok. Now enough mental breakdowns.**

**Starscream: THIS IS MY FIRST MENTAL BREAKDOWN DAMMIT! *Grabs helm and storms off***

**Lottie: ...? Anyway. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 14: Unicron

Sapphire and Starscream flew back to the Axalon with Elita-one following them. "Damn, I never knew the ship was this far off."

"Maybe that's because you were challenging me to see who was the best at air stunts." Starscream chuckled as they approached the Axalon. "Besides, we're nearly there."

"Besides, if you piss me off you're gonna get it."

Elita chuckled from below. "You two are quite a pair aren't you?" She transformed with the seekers before heading inside.

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah. Screamer's so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn. You are." Starscream folded his arms and chuckled. "I had to get you out of your berth that time in battle."

"Oh... When I finally woke up and kicked Cyclonus over the helm when I got there?" The femme nodded. "I remember that very well." She grinned. "But you're still stubborn."

"Alright fine. Just to shut you up."

Sapphire pretended to go into shock and held her helm down. "You're been really mean Starscream." She continued to hold her helm down.

The seeker mech panicked a little and started apologizing continuously. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you I-" He heard her chuckling as she lifted her helm up and saw laughter on her faceplate. "Now that's just plain evil."

"I was sparked evil. Deal with it." Sapphire grinned sweetly before walking to the kid's room. "I'm gonna go hang with the kids."

"Awkward." Starscream looked away and shook his head. "I'll never get her. Ever."

Elita chuckled. "No-one does. Now, what are we going to do about the Decepticons?"

Optimus sat down on a chair and rested his chin in his hands. "I don't know."

The blue and red seeker chuckled. "For once our great leader doesn't know what to do."

"No, honestly. They have all three weapons and we can't let the kids go exploring till we pause the war."

"'Pause' the war?" Elita smirked at him. "Why?"

"Or end it. Which ever Galvatron prefers." The Autobot leader sighed and looked over at Hotshot who coughed to get his attention. "Yes Hotshot?"

The young mech folded his arms. "What about Unicron? Galvatron doesn't think he's real."

Sapphire appeared from the door with the kids. "Who doesn't believe in Unicron?"

"Galvatron." Hotshot smirked.

"Dad, I'd like to go over to the Decepticons and show them what's real personally."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Starscream placed his arm around the femme. "I agree with Optimus. I can't have my sparkmate being harrased by Decepticons."

Sapphire folded her arms and glared up at him. "Look, if any of them harrased me they wouldn't live to see the next nano-click."

Ellen grinned. "Yeah. But what if Thrust sexually harrased you?"

"Ellen, that's disgusting." Starscream sighed and held Sapphire even closer. "Sapphire's mine and mine alone."

"Thankyou." Sapphire patted him on the head and smiled a little. "Although having Thrust sexually harassing me would be very traumatising."

Sideswipe's voice came from the door. "I heard the entire conversationg. Ellen, you shouldn't plant images in bots minds. Autobot or Decepticon."

~In the tunnels~

Sapphire snuggled up to Starscream. "Screamer. I've always had this fear of dark creepy tunnels."

"Why?"

"I got lost in one when I was very little. I was trying to escape the war." The femme looked at the ground. "My Dad found me after the battle was over after I commed him."

The seeker smirked and pulled her towards him. "You won't get lost while I'm with you."

Alexis smiled up at the couple. "I guess you do have some phobias after all Sapphire."

"Ellen's scared of hentai. That's gotta be a phobia." Sapphire chuckled at Ellen who was riding on Soundwave.

"Ha ha Sapphire. Very funny." Ellen grimaced. "And yes. I acidentally bought a hentai once, god knows how, and also, my computer started to automatically download porn because of a stupid link." She sighed. "I tried to cancel it and eventually the image of naked people disappeared."

"We really wanted to know that Ellen." Carlos called from where he was travelling on Grindor.

Starscream chuckled."Ellen, you shouldn't be buying eighteen rated things. Unless it's horror or action, just don't."

Sapphire smirked. "I agree. Perverts do that."

"I know. And single men who can't get a girlfriend." Ellen nodded.

"Why are we even on this conversation?" Olivia sighed and shook her head. "I'll never get you people."

"I've just been ignoring the conversation since it started." Alexis sighed along with Rad.

Sapphire sighed and rested her head on Starscream's shoulder. "Sometimes I wish my mind was still innocent." She looked up at the mech.

He smirked. "Half of your mind still is." His hand slid down the femme's body before clinging to her waist.

"S-Screamer!" Sapphire blushed. "Not infront of the kids!"

"What?" Starscream smirked and pushed her waist against his. "There's no harm in it."

Ellen sighed, held her hand up, signalling for them to stop and closing her eyes. "Please you two, if you must, take it somewhere else."

Alexis nodded. "I have to agree with Ellen on this one Starscream."

"You guys'll understand when you find someone you love." The seeker chuckled. "Like I did."

"Yeah, but not everyone's a former Decepticon with Decepticon programming." Sapphire sighed and folded her arms as they ventured further into the tunnel.

"Correction. **Half** of my programming is Decepticon."

"I don't get it."

Alexis sighed. "I think he's trying to say he roots for the Autobot cause and fights the Decepticons but he still has some of his original programming left."

Carlos tried not to laugh. "Trust you to explain it for her."

Sapphire got a call from Hotshot throught her comm. "What up Hotshot?"

_"What's up is that Thrust just ran off with the Skyboom shield and Requiem blaster."_

"Oh snap." The femme sighed. "We'll keep a look-out for him ok bro?"

_"Ok. I gotta go."_

Rad looked up at her from where he was sat on Highwire. "What was that?"

Sapphire scratched the back of her helm and sighed. "Thrust took the Requiem blaster and Skyboom shield. So we're gonna keep a look-out for him."

"Brilliant. Not only do we have Unicron to worry about, but Thrust is running riot with two Mini-con weapons." Lydia sighed as she looked up at Sapphire. "My feet are sore, can you tell Ellen it's my turn to ride Soundwave now?"

"Ellen, Lydia wants to rest. Get off."

"Ah bollocks." Ellen sighed and got off, going over to Olivia and talking to her. "What happened to Swindle?"

Starscream watched his Mini-con jump off his cannons. "...Here."

The two girls watched Swindle transform as they sat down on him. "This is so much easier." Olivia sighed and laughed.

"Oh slag." Sapphire looked infront of them.

"Speak of the bloody devil as they say." Alexis shook her head.

"Get behind me." Starscream stepped forward as Thrust appeared from the shadows.

The mech chuckled. "Look at Starscream, trying to impress his Sparkmate." He laughed, holding up the Requiem blaster.

The red and blue seeker growled and gritted his dental plates. "I'm not trying to impress anyone!" He charged at him and grabbed the blaster.

"Oh yes, remember when I shot you with this?" Thrust chuckled evily as he tried to get the blaster away from the mech's grip.

"Like it's hard to forget." Starscream saw him going to blast it in his faceplate when he managed to make it hit the roof of the tunnels, making Thrust retreat. "Sapphire!" He saw the roof starting to crumble as the kids zoomed ahead.

Sapphire felt herself being knocked to the floor, just seeing rubble on the floor infront of her. "What was that?"

"You being a ditz again." Starscream was leaning ontop of her. "If I didn't knock you down to the floor, that'd be **you** under there."

"I have a knack for getting in trouble don't I?"

"Like you'd never believe it."

Ellen coughed and chuckled, looking away from them. "Please you two, if you must make out, do it somewhere else."

Olivia sighed as she sat back on Swindle. "Ellen, can you please **stop** sounding like Shigure from Fruits Basket?"

"Nope."

**Lottie: I'M STILL VERY SORRY! I'VE BEEN ON THE MIKUMIKUDANCE PROGRAM LIKE, EVERYDAY!**

**Starscream: That's a suprise.**

**Lottie: I only figured out how to make Miku jump the other day. :( R and R people, you haven't been commenting for a loooooong while now. I check mai emails every day or so.**


	15. Goodbye

**Lottie: I've been waiting ages for this chapter.**

**Alexis: Great, you're gonna kill him!**

**Lottie: His fate was decided long before this story was published.**

**Starscream: *Hugging Lottie* Please don't kill me. Please.**

**Lottie: It's ok. You'll only be out for at least one chapter. Two at the most.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 15: Goodbye

Sapphire and Starscream were back wandering the tunnels of Cybertron. Hotshot had picked up the humans earlier and went to return to the Axalon. The couple advanced further into the dark tunnels till they spotted some form of gate. "What in the name of Primus's Spark is that?"

"I...don't know really." Starscream stepped forward and went through it. Seconds later he popped back out. "It's a portal. C'mon." He grabbed Sapphire's hand as they went through.

~Inside Unicron (Although they didn't know it lol)~

"This isn't Cybertron." The seeker mech mumbled as he looked round to see anyone there. He looked into an open area and spotted Sideways and Thrust with the Requiem blaster and the Skyboom shield. "Hide here."

"Oh no way pal." Sapphire followed him out to attack the two mechs.

Sideways turned round and looked at them. "Look what we have here." He looked at the femme next to Starscream. "You haven't changed."

Sapphire growled. "Oh hell I haven't changed." She brought her wing sword out along with the seeker next to her.

"Good. That means it'll be easier to knock you out." Thrust aimed the blaster at her till Sideways stopped him.

"Let's not waste our time with them." The motorcycle mech watched them being attacked by some small metallic creatures as they ran off down a tunnel.

Hotshot and Wheeljack appeared just in time to help them out. "Guys!"

Sapphire blasted the creatures away. "Help would be nice!" She got her sword out and kept hitting the ones coming for her.

Wheeljack grumbled as he picked up his gun/sword. "I'm only helping for a short while. Remember that."

"Got it." Starscream nodded before going back to blasting.

~After the fight~

"Phew." Sapphire rested her helm on Starscream's shoulder. "Tireing." She looked at Hotshot who shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing." Hotshot placed his hands up in surrender. "I just don't get you half the time."

Wheeljack chuckled. "I think only Starscream gets her."

The seeker nodded. "That I do." He sighed as the two mechs started walking ahead of them as they went though a tunnel and a door separated the group. "Hotshot! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear buddy!" Hotshot's voice came through the door. "Try and get out of here, it seems Unicron wants to kill us or something!"

"No slag sherlock!" Sapphire yelled at him as she patted Starscream on the shoulder. "Let's go." She pointed to another tunnel around a corner.

Starscream sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you turn on your holoform? We won't get separated then."

The femme thought for a moment and nodded, turning on her holoform before being placed in Starscream's cockpit. "Don't get us killed."

"Now why would I do that?" The seeker smirked before flying down the corridors, avoiding the acid coming their way.

~Outside Unicron~

Starscream let Sapphire out of his cockpit as she turned off her holoform. "Well that was...**fun**."

"But we still need to get Galvatron to side with the Autobots. How's that gonna work out?" The femme sighed. "Let's get back to the Axalon, see if he's changed his mind."

"Now now, don't be grumpy." Starscream grabbed her by the waist as she flew ahead of him. "You know I can fix you being grumpy."

Sapphire looked up at him, curious. "You can fix me when I'm depressed, fix me when I'm grouchy and when I'm angry. What next?"

The seeker mech grabbed her hand as the couple flew down to Cybertron. "Who knows. Let's just hope non of us die during this battle." He hugged her possesively. "I'd hate to lose you."

"I'd hate to lose you too." Sapphire smiled as she felt warmth emitting from him. They stepped into the Axalon and made their way to the deck.

"Any news?" Starscream saw Optimus tapping his fingers on the metal slab infront of him.

"Nothing." He stood up and sighed. "Maybe I should try to contact him again. See if he has changed his mind." The Autobot leader pressed a button and waited.

Galvatron's faceplate showed on the screen as he scowled. "What?"

Sapphire smiled and waved at him. "HI!"

"I know you're there, and I can still hear you loud and clear." The Decepticon leader grumbled and concentrated on Optimus. "What do you want?"

"Have you considered on defeating Unicron?" He folded his arms.

"Not yet. I still need time to...think about it." Galvatron smirked as he dissapeared from the screen.

Starscream and Sapphire looked at eachother and sighed. "I'm taking that as a no. We need to show him somehow that Unicron is a big threat."

Optimus agreed with him. "Yes, we do." He sighed. "I'll try and make him come to an agreement."

~Later, out in the open~

Ellen was sat with Lydia and Olivia, all three watching Hellsing. "This sucks. And that's saying something." Ellen mumbled.

"I know. I really want to go back out there." Lydia sighed and saw Starscream walking down the corridor, going to the direction to the exit. "What are you up to?"

"Catching up with Sapphire. She left with Optimus a while back and I'm a bored former Decepticon. She gets to see action, so I'm going after her." Starscream ran out and transformed, flying towards Sapphire, Optimus and Galvatron's signals.

~With Optimus and Galvatron~

Optimus and Jetfire had separated. The shuttle had gone after Tidal Wave as Galvatron wielded the Starsabre. Sapphire watched in awe as Optimus held off the sword from hitting him. "Dad rocks." She mumbled to herself before watching them getting ready for another blow. Till a certain mech appeared at the side of them.

"The game's over Galvatron!" Starscream was holding his wing sword, ready to recieve any hit made by the Starsabre.

"Starscream! So the traitor decides to finally show his faceplate does he?" Galvatron smirked.

"Starscream don't!" Sapphire ran up to him.

The seeker placed a hand on her helm. "I have to do this Sapphire." He saw worry in her optics as she stepped back with Optimus.

Galvatron stood straight, holding the Starsabre. "I hope you realise you're playing a very dangerous game, Starscream."

"I've made my choice Galvatron. If you won't see how dangerous Unicron is, I'll have to show you myself!" He held up his sword infront of him. "And once Unicron is destroyed, the universe will be at peace."

"May I say, you have lost your mind!" Galvatron held up the sabre. "I'll destroy you anyway."

"Come and get a taste of my blade Galvatron!" Starscream clashed swords with him, leaving an echoing clang of metal.

Sapphire hugged herself, worried for Starscream's life. 'He better know what he's doing.'

Galvatron growled. "I'll give you one last chance for you to save your neck Starscream. Surely you want to stay with your precious femme." He smirked as he saw a reaction coming from the blue and red mech infront of him.

"Her name is Sapphire you glitch!" Starscream yelled at him. The two spun round with their swords, leaving a crack going across the seeker's cockpit and one going down Galvatron's chestplate.

"Ha!" Galvatron ignored the pain, as did Starscream. "You're pathetic." Unicron sent a blast down inbetween them that looked like lightning. The mechs let it pass after a few seconds and clashed swords again.

"I've often wondered what it would be like to battle against you like this." Starscream pushed his sword against the Starsabre. "But your words are stronger than your fighting abilities. I'm very disappointed."

Galvatron growled as his sword was nearly pinned to the ground. "You insolent fool!" He sliced the sabre across, knocking Starscream's sword into the air. "ARGH!" Finding the opportunity, he charged at the mech, who swiftly dodged it by doing a flip into the air and grabbing his sword. "Oh no!"

Starscream flew down, aiming to hit him and missing. Most likely on purpose. "Agh!" He landed, still clutching his wing sword.

"An A for effort, but unfortunatly your misguided asperations are about to end in failure." Galvatron smirked.

"This battle's far from over Galvartron."

"Oh right. I've forgotten who you are. A mere former Decepticon soilder who's programming has gone haywire."

Starscream's sword was being held back by Galvatron's arm as he pinned the Starsabre between his arm and his chest. "Ugh."

The Decepticon leader could also to be seen struggling. "Oh I'm impressed Starscream. But not enought to be worried."

The two jumped back, getting ready to charge at eachother. Starscream glanced at Sapphire, still worry written on her faceplate. 'I have to do this.'

"Tme's up!" Galvatron held the Starsabre upwards. He sliced it through Starscream's cockpit, barely scratching his spark.

"STARSCREAM!" The young femme stood next to Optimus felt fluid leaking from her optics. "NO!" She tried to reach out for him, being held back by her Dad.

"Starscream, where in the univerese did you get all this power?" Galvatron let go of the hilt of the sabre.

Starscream's optics showed pain, as did his faceplate. "Right now that doesn't...matter does it Galvatron?" He was still holding his sword as he fell backwards, it flying out of his hand and sticking into the ground, metres away from him.

Galvatron stood up and growled. "THIS HAS ALL BEEN A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME!"

Sapphire managed to get out of Optimus's grip and ran over to Starscream. "Starscream!" Fluid still leaked from her optics. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be..it's not your fault." Starscream managed a smiled and cupped her cheek, wiping away the fluid. He turned to Galvatron. "I remember...when I swore an oathe to you Galvatron. At that time, I never thought I would break it. When I arrived at the Autobot base for the first time, the feeling of happiness and friendship around it, I thought I'd never get used to it. After a short while and becoming friends with the humans there, I realised that teamwork was something that the Decepticons lacked."

"Save your breath." Galvatron grumbled and folded his arms.

"While I was with the Decepticons, I tried to gain favour from you. But nothing was ever good enough." Starscream sat up a bit, supported by Sapphire. "No matter how many battles I fought, you always found fault."

"You were always too weak to gain my respect." Galvatron growled.

The seeker started to get back up. "Non of that matters now. Ugh!" He clutched the Starsabre in pain. He stood up steadily. "You must listen! You must join forces with the Autobots or else every last one of us is doomed!"

Sapphire held him steady. "Starscream..." She cried a little, telling he was in alot of pain.

Starscream went to take the Starsabre out, pulling at it with the energy he had left. _'Sapphire...'_

_'Starscream?' _Sapphire looked concerened at him as he yanked it out and threw it.

"Just...one last thing..." Starscream kissed her gently before giving her a sad smile. "Take care of yourself for me."

"STARSCREAM NO!" The femme cried while being held back by Optimus. "DON'T!" She sobbed as he powerlinked with Swindle.

"YOU'RE ALL MINE UNICRON!" Starscream fired upon Unicron, still disguised as Cybertron's moon. Unicron fired back, striking the seeker.

Sapphire looked on in shock, the tears still pouring out. "STARSCREAM!" She clung to Optimus who comforted her as Starscream disintegrated. "This can't be happening..." She looked at Galvatron. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Swindle hugged her leg, also sad. _"He gave his life for us..."_

Galvatron looked on sadly at Sapphire who was still sobbing. He walked over to Starscream's wing sword, the only thing left of him as well as the Starsabre. "Here." He gave the wing sword to Sapphire who just collapsed on the floor in tears.

~The Axalon~

Sapphire had gone into the rec room, alone. She had her holoform turned on and was kneeling infront of the mirror. "Starscream..." She cried silently as her head rested on the mirror. Something in it caught her eye. "Screamer...?" She wiped her eyes and placed her hands on the mirror, Starscream's holoform in the mirror doing so.

_'Sapphire. Promise me you'll take care of the rest for us.' _Starscream smiled as his reflection dissapeared.

"Why...?" The femme sobbed as Ellen and the other humans came in.

"We're really sorry Sapp..." Ellen looked down, a sad look on her face. "We're all going to miss him."

**Lottie: I CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! *Still crying***

**Starscream: Well this sucks.**

**Lottie: You're meant to be dead doofus. Go away.**

**Starscream: See you all. Soon. I hope. R and R.**


	16. The Black Hole

**Lottie: I thought I'd wait a while before updating this story again. This is set 20 years after Starscream died in the Unicron battles. Ellen, Olivia and Lydia will appear again later. **

**Ellen: WE GET TO TERRORISE LANDMINE AND VECTOR PRIME!**

**Lydia: WOO!**

**Olivia: Mario!**

**Lottie: Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 16: The Black Hole

Optimus was inside the Command centre with Scattershot, Landmine and Sapphire. Scattershot looked over worriedly at the depressed femme and then at the screen. "Optimus! The sun's turned into a black hole!"

"What?" Sapphire rushed to the screen with her dad. "How did that happen?"

"I-I've no idea." Scattershot placed a hand on his helm. "Optimus, what are we gonna do?"

Sapphire looked at it and turned to face Optimus. She sighed. "We've got to do something. I can't have anyone else close to me being sucked into that thing." She placed her helm down. "Especially since what Unicron did to him twenty years ago."

Optimus nodded. "I agree." He looked at another screen and saw a portal surrounded by a green light. "Let's deal with that first."

~Outside~

Sapphire bet the two out and met up with Hotshot and Landmine. "So what's with this thing?"

"I don't know." Hotshot shrugged. He sighed as she smirked.

"I'm still thinking of suicidal thoughts by the way." The femme folded her arms. "So if it leads to death I'm all for the idea."

"Sapphire, don't you even dare." Optimus grabbed her arm and stood back to see a figure come out of it. "Who are you?"

The ancient mech stood up straight as three Mini-cons stood infront of him. "My name is Vector Prime. And these are Mini-cons."

Optimus nodded. "My name is Optimus Prime. And this is my...troublesome daughter Sapphire."

"I was hoping that the portal lead to death..." Sapphire sighed and sulked. "Ah well, the black hole's another secure option anyway."

"I told you to not even think about it." The red and blue mech sighed and looked back at Vector Prime. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Young ones such as her can think like that after loosing someone they love dearly." He smiled as Sapphire looked at him in shock. "I think we should discuss why I'm here inside."

~Back inside~

~Half an hour later~

"So that's how you knew..." Sapphire sighed and shook her head. "Cause I never told anyone. Only Hotshot, Dad, Red Alert and Jetfire know."

Vector Prime nodded. "I understand."

Landmine and Scattershot were giving Optimus questioning looks. "What happened?"

The Autobot leader sighed. "She doesn't like to bring it up." He turned back to Vector Prime. "So we need to find these four Cyber Planet keys to close the black hole and save the universe?"

"Exactly." The ancient mech folded his arms. "I have the data with me, we just need to make a map."

"Well, seeing as I'm no use at the moment, I'm going to go mope in my room." The femme sighed and walked off, before having her arm grabbed by Jetfire.

"Oh no you don't." Jetfire chuckled. "What happened to our old Sapphire? The one who used to prank Red Alert with me an' Hotshot?" He got her in a headlock.

Sapphire sighed. "That Sapphire left. 20 years ago. You were there."

The green and white mech sighed and left her go, upset with his failed attempt at trying to make her smile at least. "I know. Even thought we managed to defeat Unicron, no thanks to you-"

"He owed me his life. No need to thank me." Sapphire stood straight. "Carry on."

"You still couldn't spend the time after we defeated him with your Spark mate." Hotshot walked in. He had a grim look on his faceplate as he looked at her.

She felt fluid prick at her optics. "I told you I don't like to bring it up!" She covered her optics and ran off.

Jetfire whacked the young mech round the head. "Well done mate. Ya made her cry!" He folded his arms. "Our former master prankster, and you made her cry!"

Scattershot spoke up. "She had a Spark mate?"

Optimus looked at the younger mech and nodded. "They were the sweetest couple I'd seen. Whenever her mate was angry about something, she'd calm him down. They were together for months, and had never had an argument."

"Who was her Spark mate?" Landmine was about to walk out the door.

"She doesn't like any of us to bring up his name." Hotshot grimaced. "Now I'd like to get on with saving the universe and not concentrating on my sister's dead Spark mate." He looked at Landmine who came back in, awaiting orders.

~The next day~

Sapphire was stood next to Optimus as everyone picked a vehicle mode. "No way am I picking a vehicle mode."

Her Dad sighed. "I'm just going to give up. Do what you want." He walked off and went to the Command center with Vector Prime. "Go help Hotshot and Landmine."

~Outside~

"So you chose not to choose a vehicle mode and he let you?" Landmine picked up a box. "I'm surprised."

"I'm slightly happy that I'm going back to Earth again though. Maybe visiting Ellen, Lydia and Olivia again might cheer me up a little." Sapphire picked up a box along with Hotshot. "I last saw them ten years ago. Back when I went to visit with my Dad."

Hotshot sighed and laughed a little. "They hadn't changed after the battle with Unicron, they hadn't changed since we last **saw** them, geez I bet Ellen's half as bad with her sense of humor." He saw the femme next to him chuckle a little.

Landmine looked at them both. "Why was she bad with her sense of humor?"

Sapphire collapsed and started laughing. "Ah, the incident when-the biology teacher was talking about reproduction." She started tearing up from the laughter. "And ladybirds!"

"I got you to laugh. I'm rather proud of myself."

"Yeah." Sapphire calmed down and sighed. "That never happened. Tell anyone and I'll just deny it if they asked."

"Gotcha." Hotshot nodded as they saw a dimension gate open as a blue and red figure flew out.

"Starscream!" Landmine got in a fighting stance as Sapphire looked at who appeared to be Starscream in shock.

'It can't be... When Alpha Trion brought him back, he was mindless.' She looked on at the battling duo. 'But this Starscream appears to be free of control, I don't see Megatron around anywhere.' She looked at Landmine and saw him being sucked into the black hole. "LANDMINE!" Fear entered her optics at Starscream glanced at her. Sapphire flew after him and they ended up going through a dimension gate created by Vector Prime.

~Earth. Corlando~

Sapphire was the first to awaken. "Ow..." She rubbed her helm. "This place has changed." She turned her holoform on, which hadn't changed since she last used it twenty years ago. The base which used to be the Mini-con ship had been abandoned, so far as she knew. She turned it off and went to help get Landmine out of the crater as three humans approached them.

The tall blonde boy looked on in awe. "Wow. Robots."

"Yeah, I get it. My buddy Landmine needs help. I know I've been here before, but it's changed since then and I have no idea where to go or what to do." Sapphire managed to lift him out of the crater.

"Aw man, that was some fall."

"You should be grateful we're alive dimwit. Or that you are anyway." The femme glared down at him, arms folded.

Landmine sighed and shook his head. "Why are there humans here? And your Dad told to stop thinking about suicide."

Sapphire sat down as the sixteen year old boy ran off, leaving his little brother and a girl with them. "Do you want help or not? I'm not exactly **that** familiar with this planet apart from Manga and Anime."

"What?"

"Exactly." She sighed and rubbed her optics with her finger and thumb. "I know they told you why I think suicidal thoughts."

"I guess I can't blame ya." Landmine sat up properly.

The girl with black hair stood forward. "I'm Lori. The boy who went to get some tools is Coby and this is his little brother Bud."

Bud jumped up and down and ran up to the duo. "I can't believe it! Actual giant robots!"

Sapphire chuckled a little. "Calm down now Bud." She sighed. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who?" Bud smiled.

"The old me. I used to be rather hyperactive too." She scratched the back of her helm in embarrassment, offlining her optics. They came back online as Coby approached with a box of tools. "I'm Sapphire."

"An' I'm Landmine." The mech watched Coby getting his tools and books out. "You sure how to fix my arm then kid?"

Sapphire whacked him round the head. "His name is Coby. Or did you not hear Lori?" She turned her holoform on as they all looked at her in surprise. "Aw come on Landmine! Did you not know about the other way of blending in?" She turned to Coby and watched him fixing up the broken wires.

Lori approached her. "What did Landmine mean of you thinking suicidal thoughts?"

The femme grabbed her arms and took them to a part of the forest where they wouldn't be heard. "Well, I used to have what we call a Spark mate, you humans would call them a husband. He died, twenty years ago."

"I'm so sorry." The girl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He, was the best thing that happened in my life. He loved me with all his spark and I did in return. We were like the perfect couple." She chuckled a little. "He always used to love teasing me and making me jump." Sapphire sighed, trying not to cry. "His name was Starscream. No-one knows this except the bots who were there. So don't say his name infront of anyone."

"I won't. Don't worry." Lori hugged her as she started to tear up a little. "Why not?"

"Twenty years ago, he used to be on the enemy team known as the Decepticons. Their leader, Megatron used to abuse him for their lossed, emotionally and possibly mentally scarring him." Sapphire smiled a little. "When he came back to the Autobot base with me, he started to forget all about that and was alot happier than what he was before. I remember when he completely went nuts in his room and all that bottled up anger at Megatron was released." She laughed a little.

Lori also laughed. "THAT must have been a sight to see." She smiled. "So what calmed him down?"

Sapphire looked away. "Well, he was a seeker. That means a Transformer that can fly. And me also being one myself knew the weak spots." She looked at the girl next to her and kept a straight face. "You cannot tell anyone this. No-one knows except me and one of my old friends named Hoist." The femme saw Lori keeping a straight face. "You'll probably laugh after this. By weak I mean...pleasurable."

"No way!" Lori started laughing and tearing up becuase of it. "You have to tell me the rest."

"Oh I am. So the two places are the wings and the cockpit. And I started stroking the cockpit which calmed him down and sort of got him slightly in-the-mood if you get what I mean."

"Oh I do. I do." Lori started snickering. "I can't believe you."

Sapphire stood up in defense. "I HAD TO GO TO LAST RESORT!"

The black haired girl calmed down and stood up. "Sure you did. Now I think the rest would be getting worried."

"To be honest, I haven't acted like that since before he died. I guess I just...feel at peace on this planet. You know?" She walked at the side of Lori and smiled. "Also, I rarely get to interact with girls much because of the lack of femmes on Cybertron."

"I acually get why you feel at peace." Lori had her arms behind her back. "My parents moved here for the peace and quiet. It's away from the city too, but I really miss it."

"I remember that this is where the old base used to be. So far as I know, it's abandoned." Sapphire smiled as they approached a fixed Landmine and an excited Coby and Bud. "Alot's changed here."

Bud ran up to them. "We fixed Landmine!"

Landmine stood up and looked Sapphire over. "You look alot better than before you an' Lori disappeared. What happened?"

Sapphire turned off her holoform and smiled evily. "What me and Lori talked about is non of your concern." She grabbed his neck and started crushing it.

"Ok, just let me go." The mech rubbed it. "Geez, I never knew you had it in ya."

"Look, this planet, 'specially this area, makes me feel at peace. Now let's get outta here." She walked with Lori at her side, both smiling at eachother.

A blue and grey jet came and attacked them. "Well look what we have here. Hey Landmine!" It fire upon the five as Sapphire stood infront of them, arms in a defending motion as a forcefield appeared around them. "Aw shoot! Thundercracker transform!" Thundercracker transformed and taunted Sapphire. Bad move. "Hey femme. Get outta my way!"

She twitched an optic as she flew up infront of him, ignoring the fire. "Femme? FEMME?" Her null rays appeared in the mech's faceplate. "I'm Optimus's daughter!" She fired and sent Thundercracker flying just as Optimus appeared.

"There you are." Optimus transformed. "I see the planet still has it's effect on you." He looked up at Sapphire.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Dad." She sighed. "This is my Dad, Leader of the Autobots." She saw Bud going to open his mouth to say something. "I'm still the same, don't bother." She saw Optimus going after Thundercracker. "I'll get dealing with this fire." She transformed and flew off to the lake, coming back and spraying water through her null rays.

~After the other Autobots arrived~

Lori was sat in Sapphire's vehicle mode. "So why didn't you want to pick a vehicle anyway?"

Sapphire chuckled. "Couldn't be bothered. I use my holoform way more anyway. So I can hang with you."

"What's your human name anyway. You used to have one twenty years ago right?" The girl looked out of the cockpit, looking for a suitable place for the base.

"Casey. It was a spurr of the moment." She sighed. "I could have done better though."

Lori got out her mobile and typed in on the keypad. "Casey means brave. I guess, considering that from what I've seen so far that it's perfect."

Sapphire turned round as they headed back. "I never knew that. Curse my stupidness of only watching Anime on Youtube." She growled as Lori laughed. "Heard of Hellsing?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll show you some other time when we're free." She landed as they went to design the base.

**Lottie: I wrote this chapter...IN LESS THAN THREE HOURS!**

**Lori: Whoa.**

**Lottie: I know. Tell me about it. R and R everyone.**


	17. Speed Planet

**Lottie: Yay! Sapphire get's to spend time with Lori!**

**Lori: Yeah!**

**Coby: Aw man.**

**Bud: All right! I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Screamer's girl does not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 17: Speed planet

Sapphire and Lori were sat in the rec room, watching TV. "The others get to search for the Omega Lock. It's not fair."

"Well, at least we get to hang about." Lori smiled as Sapphire was in her holoform, glancing at the hair and pulling at it. "What?"

"I think it's about time my holoform got a new makeover." Sapphire chuckled weakly. "Twenty years stuck looking the same really sucks."

Lori stood up and turned off the TV. "Then let's go shopping." She smiled and grabbed Sapphire's arm. They rushed past Optimus who stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" Optimus eyed Sapphire who looked away.

"Shopping." Lori grinned. "Sapphire want some things for her holoform."

"Well, I can't say no to that." The Autobot leader laughed. "Try not to run into trouble."

Sapphire smirked. "If you forgot, I **am** the trouble." She ran off after the girl infront out of the base.

~The mall~

Lori picked up some skinny jeans and a blue shirt. "Here. Try these on instead." She passed them to Sapphire who went back into the changing room.

"Waddaya think?" She looked it over and grinned. "Cause I like it."

"Yeah. It suits you." Lori gave her a thumbs up. "I guess we're done." The two walked out of the shop. "If you want I can dye your hair a different colour or put in some highlights when we get back."

"That'd be nice." Sapphire sighed. "I wonder if it's interacting with humans or just being back on Earth that's made me feel at peace. For a full twenty years I was miserable and depressed."

Lori thought for a few moments. "Or it could be the lack of hanging round girls. You did say so yourself that femmes only take up a third of the Transformer population."

The femme nodded as they approached Optimus. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd pick you up. It's alot better than going on a bus that has scedueled times right?" Optimus chuckled as the two girls hopped in. "Since we got back to Earth, I've noticed you've cheered up a little."

"Well, If you're a femme that used to be a former Decepticon's Spark mate, it'd be hard to find someone like Lori to talk to about it thanks." Sapphire huffed. "It's the lack of femmes with common sense. Common sense that I got from you and Mom."

"That's a complement right?" The mech drove them back towards the base. "Sapphire, if you're not going into battles because that the Starscream that came out of the black hole with Megatron **could** have memories from twenty years ago after getting a mind of his own again, you should at least train."

"I could show Lori my full potential in battle using that thing Red made where we're in a virtual battle with Megatron!" Sapphire chuckled evily. "I can kill him as many times as I want for the amount of times he's hurt me." She sighed and looked out of the window. "And...about Starscream getting a mind of his own again and his memories back, I'm really scared about that."

Lori hugged her. "It's ok. Wouldn't it be good if he does have all his old memories back though?"

The femme chuckled weakly. "Yeah, but what would the Autobots that never knew think?"

"Look, if they insult you because of it, they're in for a world of pain." The girl grinned evily.

"A very big world of pain." Sapphire joined in.

Optimus was being quiet, listening to a message he got on his Comm. "Lori, Sapphire, hold on. It seems Bud and Jolt have found a link to the Omega Lock."

Lori laughed. "Finally. We can't have the Decepticons running riot." She looked out the window as they eventually arrived at the museum in Mexico. "Well, let's get going."

Sapphire hopped out along with Lori so Optimus could transform. "Lori, get to safety." She turned her holoform off as Starscream and Thundercracker approached.

Thundercracker recognised Sapphire immediatly. "Hey! You're the femme who was with Landmine!"

"Hello again Thundercracker." She smirked and fired upon him.

"Aw slag!" The blue seeker transformed as he was persuited by Jetfire and Sapphire. "Get off my tail!"

~After the battle~

Jetfire and Sapphire landed. "Well? Any luck?"

Vector Prime shook his helm. "We do have the co-ordinates to the Speed planet."

"Alright!" Sapphire grinned. "Now I'm going back to the base for a looong re-charge." She transformed and headed back.

~With Starscream~

Starscream was in deep thought. 'That femme. It couldn't have been.' He recalled when he met Sapphire twenty years ago. 'It has to be Sapphire. She's the only one with that attitude towards battles.' He sighed and looked up at the sky. 'That femme sure looked like Sapphire...and sounded like her too.' The seeker shook his helm. 'Maybe I'm just imagining things.'

~Back at the base~

"Not fair." Jetfire sulked. "Hotshot and Red Alert get to go to the Speed planet!"

"It's not that bad Jetty." Sapphire patted him on the back. "At least I'm getting back to my old self."

Optimus sighed. "Hopefully not **that** much like your old self."

Hotshot leaned over to Landmine and whispered something. "He's just scared he'll go into his office and something like a stink bomb'll go off."

"No I'm not Hotshot. I just don't want Ellen and the other two here. I don't want bricks to be thrown at me again." He sighed and looked at Sapphire who was rubbing her hands like an evil scientist. "I just gave her an idea."

"I'm gonna call Ellen!" She ran off to her room.

~The next day~

Ellen, Lydia and Olivia arrived. "Hey Sapphire! How've ya been?"

Sapphire picked them up. "Not that bad. Earth's making me go back to normal again." She grinned.

"So we can terrorise Optimus again like the good old days?" Lydia grinned.

"Hello. Wadda we have here?" Jetfire came round the corners. "You three've changed. Physically anyway." He chuckled. "What's the plan then?"

"Well, first I want to introduce them to the others. Then we can cook up a plan." Sapphire walked into the Command centre to find Hotshot and Red Alert had gone. "Aw. My bro and the cranky medic's gone."

Ellen stood up. "Good ta see ya Optimus!"

Optimus turned round. "Oh Primus help me. Please say you've grown up mentally."

"No. Growing up mentally's boring." Olivia grinned. "Long time no see."

"Who are these then?" Landmine came in.

"Men, these humans helped us for the search for the Mini-cons twenty years ago. This is Ellen, Lydia and Olivia." Optimus sighed. "And my life is going to return to being a living hell."

Lydia looked up at Jetfire. "So boss, what's the newest prank going to be?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"Oh yeah, Jetty." Olivia gave him thumbs up. "Like the Australian accent."

"You three, this is Scattershot, Vector Prime, Landmine, Overhaul, the Mini-cons Jolt, Reverb and Sixbead." The Autobot leader turned to the three kids. "These humans are Lori, Coby and Bud."

Sapphire turned on her holoform. "Now if you don't mind, us girls are going to discuss important matters in the rec room."

~Rec room~

Ellen sighed. "Shame Starscream's not here." She looked at Sapphire who nodded.

"Yeah." Lydia grinned. "He was fun to mess with."

Lori looked at Sapphire. "When Sapphire told me about him, he seemed like a really nice guy."

"He was."

"Is." Sapphire grumbled. "The Starscream at the moment has a mind of his own so his memories could have come back."

"Aw..." Olivia hugged her. "You and Starscream having an emotional reunion would be so cute."

Ellen nodded. "I agree one-hundred percent."

**Lottie: Lol. I made Screamer have flashbacks.**

**Starscream: ...Nice.**

**Lottie: You, shut up. R and R everyone!**


	18. Reunion

**Lottie: So, Starscream had flashbacks in the last chapter...**

**Hotshot: I'm at Speed planet...**

**Ellen: AND WE'RE TERRORISING OPTIMUS!**

**Optimus Prime: ...Slag.**

**Lottie: Ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 18: Reunion

Lori, Ellen, Lydia, Olivia and Sapphire were planning their next move on Optimus. "So what do we do?"

Jetfire walked in. "I'll tell ya what we do. Never start the Prank patrol meeting without me!" He sat down. "Why don't we paint Red's tools purple?"

"Nah." Lydia crossed her legs. "We did that twenty years ago. Although you used pink."

"Yeah. And only you got in trouble." Sapphire grinned as she stood up. "Not that this isn't fun...but I'm going to explore the town. Lori? You coming?"

"Yeah, we'll leave these to sort out the plan instead." The teenager stood up. "We should get Coby and Bud too." She turned to the door and followed the femme infront of her.

~In town~

Sapphire sighed in content. "I love the outdoors." She grinned as they walked to the park. "We should get searching for Cybertronian related things, you know." She turned to Coby who nodded.

He smiled. "Yeah." He looked at Lori who had already stood up and was walking towards the exit. "Hey Lori!"

"I'll wait here with Bud." Sapphire played with her hair as the two left. "I hope they won't be sneaking around buildings they're not meant to be in."

"But that's how you find things!" Bud popped up behind the bench, shocking the femme sat on it. "Hey, lets play hide and seek."

"Hide and seek? That's a childrens game." Sapphire stood up and smiled oddly. "But I guess mentally, I'm like you so...I'll count."

Bud folded his arms. "I want to count."

"Whatever."

~Half an hour later~

"C'mon Sapphire! I give up." Bud sat below a tree, panting.

"Boo!" Sapphire was hanging upside-down from a tree. "I knew you'd never find me." She hopped down and landed on her feet. "My turn."

The small body grinned evily and ran off. "You won't find me!"

The femme chuckled. "Whatever." She started counting. "One, two, three..."

Bud grinned as he climbed up a tree not far from where Sapphire hid. "She'll never find me in here." He chuckled as he hid far into the tree.

Sapphire finished counting. "Now where could Bud be?" She grinned as she looked around, peering behind trees and in bushes. Till she saw one of the trees shaking. "I think I found you Bud."

"Ah!" Bud fell from the tree, hanging by a branch by his arms. "Not fair." He laughed and jumped down. "We should go find Coby and Lori."

"I'll ring them." The femme infront of him got out her iPhone and rung Lori. "Lori where are you?"

_"We got in a bit of a pickle. But this really kind woman named Professor Suzuki helped us out."_ Lori laughed awkwardly into the phone. _"We're making our way back to the park now."_

"What are you like Lori?" Sapphire sighed as she shut off the phone. "Always causing trouble." She looked at the young boy next to her.

He grinned. "You said you're like that too."

She smirked. "I don't cause trouble. I **am** the trouble. I'm the definition of trouble." The two laughed as they went to the exit, catching up with Lori and Coby.

~Base~

"Alright..." Sapphire approached Jetfire. "So what's the new prank?"

"We got nothing." He sighed and shook his head. "We need a proffesional to help."

Bud came past grinning. "I have a brilliant idea for a prank." He brought the two into the rec room. "Mud bombs."

Ellen hopped up from behind the sofa. "We have a winner!" She grabbed Olivia and Lydia's arms and brought them up from behind it. "Mud bombs. It's new."

"Who's going to be the victim?" Lydia thought.

"Landmine. He needs to be warned of out hyper randomness." Olivia grinned.

Sapphire, Ellen, Lydia and Jetfire agreed. "He should be scared. Really scared."

Jetfire chuckled. "Apparently Optimus is becoming more cautious since you guys arrived."

Bud laughed. "No way! Optimus is scared of some human adults?"

"Some human adults that don't want to grow up mentally and are on the loose." Ellen grinned. "Let's put out plan into action."

~An hour later~

The Command centre heard Landmine screaming. Optimus sighed. "He'd become a victim sooner or later."

Landmine stormed in after Jetfire, Sapphire, Ellen, Lydia, Olivia and Bud. "I'm gonna get you for this!" He was covered in mud. "This is just great..."

"And the Prank patrol have done it again!" Sapphire fell on the floor laughing. "Ah, this is as good as when me and Jetfire painted Red Alert's tools pink twenty years ago and Jetty got blamed for it."

"Yeah. Cause you turned against me." Jetfire folded his arms.

~Three weeks later~

Ellen, Lydia and Olivia welcomed Hotshot back from Speed planet. "Hi Hotshot!"

Hotshot bent down and picked them up. "Nice to see you've joined us for another adventure."

"I know. Why didn't you tell us there was a black hole threatening the universe earlier?" Lydia sat on his hand. "I'm just kidding. You missed Landmine getting ambushed by mud bombs. It was Bud's idea."

"Cool. Now we have more Prank patrol members." He grinned and put them down. "Red Alert's gone to his med bay. Why not play a prank on him to welcome him back?"

"We already had that planned." Ellen lead him to the med bay as they heard a bomb go off. "A big mud bomb."

Red alert stormed out of the med bay in mud. "I'm going to get the one responsible for this."

Sapphire and Jetfire laughed as they saw his state. "Primus Red! What happened to **you**?"

"Someone had a mud bomb in my med bay. A trained prankster."

"Or pranksters." Olivia grinned evily.

"Hello you three. It's been a long time." Red Alert picked them up. "You were responsible for this weren't you?"

Ellen nodded. "You know us well my old friend. Did you like out welcome home gift?"

Red Alert sighed. "I'm covered in mud. It's not that bad."

Hotshot turned to Sapphire. "I see you've cheered up alot. Gotten over his death?"

"Hotshot you idiot!" She cried and ran to her room.

"What did I say?" Hotshot looked at Ellen who shook her head dissaprovingly.

"You're really insensitive you know Hotshot."

~The next day at the North Pole~

Lori, Coby and Bud were with the Mini-cons in Alaska, searching for something that the scanners picked up in the area. "It's freezing!" The three ran into a store.

A woman with black hair went in. "I thought it was you."

"Professor Suzuki!" Lori and Coby turned round. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi! I'm Coby's younger brother Bud." Bud appeared from behind him.

"Hello." She looked them over. "We better get you something better to wear in these conditions."

~In a cafe~

Bud was eating some pancakes as Suzuki had bought them some coats and gloves. Lori was listening to the Professor. "So you're here about the hollow Earth theory?"

"Yes. I was actually called down here by the government." Suzuki smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Exploring." Coby grinned.

~Outside~

Suzuki had drove them down to a frozen lake as they sat down on some logs. The Mini-cons weren't far. Lori and Coby were having a private talk. "Lori, I'm telling you she won't believe us! I don't trust her."

Lori growled at him. "Well I think we can. She's believed us so far about aliens!"

"Do what you want. I'm not bothered." Coby walked off and joined Bud infront of the campfire.

"Fine." Lori grumbled and sat down. Shortly after they heard jet engines. "What the?"

Sapphire transformed and landed infront of them. "Hey Lori." She looked at Suzuki. "So this is the infamous Professor Suzuki I've heard about." She turned on her holoform. "I'm Sapphire. Lori's told me about you."

Suzuki grinned. "So you're an alien?"

"Transformer. I'm sure you can guess why we're called that." She chuckled.

"You transform into vehicles?" The woman signalled her to sit down. "Are you good friends with these children then?"

"Yeah." Sapphire nodded. "I saw the Mini-cons on the way." She watched Jolt transform infront of them. "Speak of the bloody devil as they say."

Reverb and Sixbead also Transformed. Jolt walked up to her. "Sapphire, what are you doing exposing yourself to more humans?"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Look, I can do as I please and Dad won't do anything about it."

"Why won't Optimus do anything about it? He's leader of the Autobots." The Mini-con sat down.

"He said he gave up on trying to get me to do things back on Cybertron." She grinned.

A dimension gate opened up as Starscream and Mudflap appeared. "Hand over the human brats. They have information we need." Starscream folded her arms and sneered.

Sapphire turned off her holoform. "If you want the kids, you'll have to go through me first." She stood infront of them.

The seeker infront of her had wide optics. "Sapphire..."

"St-Starscream...?" Sapphire felt fluid prick at the edges of her optics. "You...remember?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Starscream smiled kindly at her and brought his arms open, ready for a hug.

"Starscream!" The femme cried and ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

He placed a hand on her helm and rested his chin on it. "I thought after twenty years you wouldn't be around."

Sapphire mumbled into his chestplate. "I think I have a diary of attempted suicides somewhere." She looked up at him and grinned, fluid still leaking from her optics.

"Stop crying or you'll ruing that lovely faceplate of yours." Starscream wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"What?" Coby and Bud looked on in shock. "But he's the bad guy."

Lori chuckled. "They can change."

Coby looked at her. "You knew about this?"

"Sapphire only told me because girls can have emotional conversations." She folded her arms and looked away.

"Starscream, just get the humans already." Mudflap folded his arms.

"Sorry Mudflap. But I'm not going anywhere." He opened a dimension gate and nodded as Mudflap walked through it. "Twenty years."

Sapphire's grin disappeared. "Yeah! Twenty years! You left me for twenty slaggin' years! **Fifteen** attempts of suicide because of that!"

Starscream sighed. "Maybe you were overdoing it with the suicide."

"Who **wouldn't**?" Sapphire paused. "This is our first argument."

"You lost it. I wasn't the one arguing. You were just yelling." He laughed and cupped her chin.

"Oh."

Starscream lifted her chin so she could looked at him directly. "Kids, if you do't want to look, cover your eyes." He glanced at them and back at Sapphire as he kissed her gently. His arms wrapped round her waist as hers wrapped round his neck.

"Primus! Sapphire what are you doing?" Scattershot was stood with the kids, and just saw the two seekers kissing.

"Er..." Sapphire blushed. "You know my Spark mate that died?"

"Yeah."

"He's back. Ressurected if you prefer." She hid behind Starscream. "Don't hurt him."

Scattershot sat down and rested his helm in his hands. "A Decepticon! Out of all the Autobots you could have chosen from, you chose a Decepticon!"

Starscream watched Sapphire turn on her holoform as did he. "How I've missed you." He hugged her again.

"Your holoform's changed. That's good." She looked up at him. "I prefer the blue hair."

"You're strange." He laughed as they sat down. "That's why I love you."

Scattershot was still in shock. "And the others say Decepticons **can't** fall in love."

Lori stood next to him. "Bots can change." She grinned as Starscream started tickling his Spark mate. "See?"

Sapphire calmed down from laughing. "No more...tickling me... Please." She sat on a log.

"Landmine won't like this." The blue mech sat with them sighed.

"Ah, he can take his excuses and shove them up his aft. No-one hurts my Screamer. Except me." She grinned and laughed as Starscream pulled a face. "We should get back to base soon." She wrote down her Comm number on a sheet of paper and gave it to Professor Suzuki. "If you find anything Cybertronian, contact me."

"Since when did you talk like a buisness woman?" Starscream raised an eyebrow as he stood up, turning off his holoform. "Lets get going."

The femme turned off her holoform and transformed, flying after him. "Wait up! You don't even know where the base is!"

~Autobot base~

"We would have got here sooner if you gave me the co-ordinates." Starscream growled, arms folded.

"Well, if you let me lead the way we would have also got here faster." Sapphire was also growling, arms folded. She looked away from him until she felt arms round her waist. "Ah, we can't stay mad at eachother for too long can we?"

"Nope." The mech grinned as they walked to the Command centre.

Optimus saw the two and grinned. "Nice to have you back Starscream."

Ellen, Lydia and Olivia ran in. "Screamer!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Well, you might have grown up physically, but mentally you'll always remain the same huh?" Starscream chuckled as Vector Prime and Landmine stared in shock.

"What's he doin' here?" Landmine yelled as Optimus tried to calm him down. "He's a Decepticon!"

He pointed back at Starscream who was tickling Sapphire. Again. "That's why he's here."

"No slaggin' way!" Landmine yelled again. "Starscream was Sapphire's Spark mate?"

"And still is to remind you Landmine." Starscream smirked. "I might be with the Autobots, but I'm still the same."

"Just killin' Deception's instead." Ellen grinned. "So what was hell like?"

The seeker sighed and leaned on a wall. "Good grief. You've just gotten worse."

Lydia shrugged. "Yeah, Bud helped us prank Landmine."

"You did what?"

"We ambushed him with mud bombs." Sapphire grinned at him. "And these three gave Red Alert a welcome home present from when he came back from Velocitron. A big mud bomb that exploded in the entire med bay." She opened her subspace. "I've got a picture in here somewhere..." She brought out a camera and showed him the picture.

"That was one welcome home present." Starscream laughed. "I wish I was there to see his reaction though."

Olivia leaned against Ellen. "Well, here's the thing. He was pissed off. And when I say pissed off, I mean **really** pissed off."

"He calmed down after five minutes though." Ellen shrugged. "Big shame."

"Oh." The seeker raised an optics ridge. "That bad?"

"That bad."

Hotshot came in. "Hey, welcome back buddy." He patted him round the back. "How've you been?"

Starscream chuckled. "Yeah, well Ellen asked me how hell was."

"That bad?"

"That bad Hotshot. That bad."

Sapphire glared daggers at Hotshot. "Hotshot made me cry while you weren't here. Can you punch him for me?" She looked up at Starscream with big cute optics. "Pleeeaaase?"

He looked at the yellow and sliver mech who backed off. "You made her cry?"

"I didn't know she'd cry!" Hotshot kept backing off.

"That's cause you're insensitive." Ellen glared at him also. "Asking is she moved on from Screamer's death doesn't make things any better."

"Shit, I better run." He ran off to his room for safety.

Starscream gave Sapphire a smirk. "You know something I've been planning on doing of quite some time since we got back." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Her faceplate turned red. "Idiot! Put me down!" She kicked her legs about as they started to leave the room. "You don't even know your way around the base dammit!"

"That's why I'm going to have you to tell me."

"Good grief." Sapphire sighed and gave up as Landmine laughed. "Yeah, keep laughing! I will get my revenge on you all! I'm the prank master!" She laughed and pointed at the mech before calming down.

~Sapphire's room~

"Told you you'd need me to help you get to my room." Sapphire walked in, grinning.

Starscream pushed her onto the berth. "I've really missed you." He placed his lips on her neck, feeling her shiver. "You need to get used to my kisses again?"

Sapphire brought his helm up so she could look at him. "Try me." She smirked as he gave her a passionate kiss. "And I've missed you more." She spoke as they parted, also waving her noteboom around. "I'm sure someone wants to know how I tried to commit suicide several times that ended in epic failure."

"I do." He snatched the book off her and started to read it.

**Lottie: Lol. A book with a list of different attempts of suicide.**

**Starscream: *Twitching* How could she not get killed by Megatron? That suicide plan would have worked and I'd still be following Megatron!**

**Lottie: I thought you remembered Sapphire was stronger than she looked. R and R people.**


	19. Fun fun fun!

**Lottie: Sorry for taking so long to update people.**

**Starscream: She likes to finished a chapter for all her stories in progress.**

**Lottie: I'm organised. Too organised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 19: Fun fun fun!

Sapphire grinned, walking into the Command centre. It had been a week since Starscream's return. "Morning."

Optimus turned to look at her. "Morning to you too. You seem...exceptionally happy today."

"I'm going to prank Starscream."

"What kind of prank?"

"A scary one." An evil grin emerged on the femme's faceplate.

"I fear for the poor mech's spark." Optimus shook his head. "Scaring him would be hard."

Sapphire grinned. "For me it's not. I just have to act highly unusual or pretend I'm possessed by somebot. Some _scary_bot." She chuckled.

The mech sighed and looked around. "Where is Starscream anyway?"

"Went out with Coby to try and get some clues on the Omega Lock along with Vector Prime, Jolt, Bud and Lori." The femme shrugged sat on one of the chairs. "Want to know my prank?"

"Alright then, what is it?"

"I'm going to pretend I'm dying. I just **really** want to know how much he cares about me."

"And how are you going to do that?" Optimus raised an optic ridge and chuckled. "Place a hidden camrea somewhere so I can watch it later."

Sapphire gasped. "Dad's turning evil!" She laughed. "I'm going to get an Energon cube and pour it on the floor and on me. So it looks like I'm dying."

Optimus smiled. "Thought so. And my fatherly instincts tell me I have to be evil to him at some point. I want to know how much he cares for you too."

"Other than twenty years ago I pretended I was very very sad and he was apologizing like mad. **That** was something." She grinned a goofy grin and walked off.

"I feel sorry for Starscream." The red and blue mech shook his head and heard them returning. "Any news?"

Vector Prime sighed. "We seem to have a lead. We should check on it tomorrow."

Starscream walked in. "Geez, this has been one waste of a trip." He looked at Bud. "And next time you're riding with me I'd prefer you not to bombard me with questions on how Megatron treated me."

"Still hate him?" Optimus looked at the mech.

"He abused me for every loss of a Mini-con. Why wouldn't I?"

"You have a point there. I think Sapphire went to her room."

Starscream grinned. "Thanks." He walked off.

~Sapphire's room~

Sapphire had only just started to pour the Enrgon cube on the floor when a voice came from the doorway. 'Slaggit.'

"Waste of Energon my dear." Starscream took it off her and noticed there barely any on the floor. "If you were trying to scare me with some prank I saw it coming."

"You-Slaggit why do you ruin everything?" Sapphire sat on the berth and saw the seeker's evil smirk. "I don't like that look."

"Now I know I've not brought up this subject since before...you know when. But should we put it off any longer?"

The femme sighed and chuckled. "I have to agree with you on this. We've been putting it off for a long while." She saw his look of shock.

Starscream sat by her, still holding the Energon cube. "Tonight?"

"Tomorrow night. I said I'd go camping with Lori and the boys." Sapphire smiled a sorry smile. "Now perfectly good Energon can't go to waste." She snatched it and began to drink it all. "Done." She grinned.

"You're evil." The mech next to her stood up and took one from the Energon stash cuboard. "We're lucky you snuck some in here."

"Meh. You can join us tonight if you want." Sapphire looked at him leaning on the wall, cube in hand. "Lori's sleeping in her own single tent, Bud and Coby have two tents that can fit two to three people in them."

"I might consider that offer." Starscream grinned and pulled her closer. "I'm sharing with you."

"We already share a room together!" The femme sighed and relaxed in his grip. "I can't wait." She grinned. "I've never been camping. We can eat marshmellows and drink hot chocolate infront of a warm fire."

"You're insane."

"Don't tell me you forgot I was." Sapphire knelt behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm ashamed."

Starscream groaned as he felt her massaging his visible back wires. "I just have a habit." He sighed and felt his top armour leave him. "Eager aren't we?"

Sapphire sighed and continued to massage his wires. "I can't give you a proper massage with your armour on can I?"

"Got a point." The seeker sighed. "What brought this on?"

"What?"

"You massaging my back."

"Random spurr of the moment." The femme chuckled and stopped. "I wonder what brought us back together."

Starscream felt her hug him from the back, the side of her helm resting on it. "Primus?"

"Possible." Sapphire smirked and ran her hands to his hip wires. She ran her fingers under them and felt the seeker shivering. "What?"

"Stop doing that." Starscream clenched his dental plates, trying not to enjoy it. He failed and relaxed, letting out a little moan. "My body always fails and gives in to you doesn't it?" He turned round and pinned the femme to the berth. "Primus why do you always do this to me?"

"Don't know. But it's fun." Sapphire smiled before accepting one of the seeker's kisses. She gasped and parted as she felt Starscream's hands going to her stomach armour, unclasping it and throwing it aside. "Starscream!" She felt a blush arise on her faceplate.

The seeker smirked and chuckled. "You look cute when you blush."

Sapphire sighed. "What if someone comes in?"

"I doubt they will." Starscream's faceplate closened to hers. "If they need us it'll be via comm."

"B-but." The femme looked away, blushing still. "You know I said tomorrow night. And I have to go help Lori get some things from the store." She looked back at him as he sighed.

"Humans. Always spoiling our fun." Starscream gave her a goofy grin and put him chest armour back on.

Sapphire placed her stomach armour back on and stood up. "I'll be going." She looked back at the mech sat on the berth.

He stood up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "See you when you get back."

~Store~

Lori dragged Sapphire round to the candy section. "So what sweets should we get?"

"Haribos definitely. Maybe some Maoams." The femme picked them up and threw them in the basket. "Definately some chocolate and marshmellows." She picked up a 400 gram cadburys bar and a packet of marshmellows. "Bud'll go more hyper than he already is."

"True." Lori walked on to the drinks section. "What to get..."

"Malteasers milkshake." Sapphire grabbed one and threw it in, grinning as the girl next to her picked up some instant hot chocolates. "I'm strange like that."

"That you are."

~Six o'clock~

Sapphire and Lori walked back into the base as Lori ran to the rec room to get to the boys. "Well, that's that." She went to her and Starscream's room. "Oy. We're leaving. Get your ass in gear."

"You're real demanding you know that." The seeker mech stood up and followed her back to the rec room. "I didn't know you'd take so long."

"That was my fault." Sapphire looked back at him.

"I could tell." Starscream chuckled as they both turned on their holoforms. "So where are we going?"

Bud jumped up from behind him. "We're camping in the forest!"

Lori grinned as she saw Starscream's not amused look. "Better luck next time Bud."

"Aw. Well what are we waiting for?" The young boy grabbed his camping things.

~In the forest~

Sapphire was helping Lori putting up the tents while Coby and Bud went to collect some firewood. "Here." She passed a pole to the girl next to her who then finished off the second tent. "Starscream aren't you going to help?"

"You're nearly done. Why should I help now?"

"If you don't help you're sleeping outside. Even if it starts to rain." Sapphire folded her arms and glared at him.

"Fine. I'll help." The mech put his hands up in surrender. They finished just as Coby and Bud came back with some wood. "Hopefully Megatron or his lackeys don't attack us."

"Yeah. I don't want to see him again." Lori shivered as Coby set fire to the wood all set out.

Bud dug around in his tent and found the marshmellows. "Lets eat!" He got the chocolate and a pan as Coby heated that up, letting the others roast the marshmellows on the fire. "I can't wait to eat them."

Sapphire heard her stomach grumble. "I guess I second that one." She laughed.

**Lottie: I've never been camping like that. But I'd really enjoy it.**

**Starscream: What do marshmellows taste like?**

**Lottie: R and R everyone.**


	20. Camping

**Lottie: Marshmellows...**

**Bud: Yum...**

**Starscream: I think I'll do the disclaimer while them two are dreaming about food.**

**Disclaimer: Screamer's girl does not own Transformers Cybertron**

**Lottie: I was meant to do that! P.S The Dreaming is an actual manga.**

**Starscream: Tough luck.**

Chapter 20: Camping

Lori, Coby, Bud, Starscream and Sapphire were sat on the logs around the fire. "Let's tell spooky stories!" Lori grinned as she ate the last of her marshmellow. "I want to see Coby scared again!"

"Like when we went to see that horror movie at the cinema?" Bud grinned also. "Great."

"I know something like a horror. It's a manga called The Dreaming." Sapphire grinned and dug out all three volumes from her bag. "Some of the pictures scare me but other than that it's really cool." She chuckled evily.

"I thought you really hated horror." Starscream folded his arms and flicked through the second volume. "No wonder you're not scared of it."

Sapphire snatched it back. "The only scaryish bit is when Amber's eyes look possessed." She shivered. "Freaky."

Lori looked at it. "Awesome." She smirked and Coby who shivered. "It's not that bad. Look." She showed him the picture of Amber with possessed eyes.

"AH!" Coby turned away as the rest laughed. "Put it away!"

~After a while of telling scary stories~

"I don't think Coby's sleeping tonight peeps." Bud grinned at his older brother.

"C'mon. The weeping angels aren't even real. I got it from a show in England called Doctor Who." Sapphire smirked as she yawned. "I'm seriously in need of some recharge."

Starscream rubbed his eyes. "Me too." He looked at Lori. "You're good at telling spooky stories."

The black haired girl grinned. "Anything to scare Coby."

The seeker mech chuckled and headed to his tent with Sapphire. "Well, I hope tomorrow comes quickly."

"You can dream about me you know." She sighed and rolled her blue eyes.

"Why does he want tomorrow to come early?" Bud popped his head out from his tent.

"Don't ask." The femme sighed as Starscream smirked. "What am I going to do with you?"

He chuckled. "Well we could-"

"IT WAS A BLOODY RHETORICAL QUESTION DIPSHIT!" Sapphire's face turned red as she sat in her tent.

"Was that Sapphire?" Coby also popped his head out.

"Yes. She hates it when I answer her questions I'm not meant to answer. I do it on purpose." The seeker mech smirked before going into the tent.

~Morning~

Bud was the first up out of him and Coby. He yawned as Coby stirred. "Morning Coby. I never knew Sapphire swore like that."

Starscream was outside making breakfast. "She does that around me."

"Starscream?" Bud popped his head out with his older brother. "How early do you get up?"

"Depends what mood I'm in." The seeker shrugged and went to drag Sapphire out the tent who was still in her pajamas.

"I wanted to lie in." She whined and saw the breakfast he made. Egg and bacon. "Can't pass an offer for this." She grabbed some and began eating.

Lori walked out her tent already dressed. "I say we pack up after breakfast."

Coby came out with Bud. "Why is Sapphire still in her pj's?"

"Couldn't be arsed to get out of bed till Screamer dragged me." Sapphire was still eating. "I like bacon."

"Me too." Lori ate her breakfast as the femme went to get dressed. "Why did you drag her out?"

"Because I can. I managed to get her to stop recharging and help in battle." Starscream smirked.

Sapphire came back out just to find him stood infront of her. "Stop doing that." She sighed and walked off, the seeker slightly behind her. "Starscream I know you're following me-ah!" She squeaked in surprise as her pinned her to a tree. "What are you-?"

Starscream lifted her chin up slightly. "Hush." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, concentrating all his thoughts on her. "I hadn't kissed you since yesterday."

"I love you." Sapphire sighed and rested her head on his chest. "We should get back soon. The kids need help with putting the tents away."

"Why don't we just leave them?"

Sapphire started talking through their bond. 'Because if you don't there's no interfacing till tomorrow for you.'

Starscream smirked and joined in. 'Shame. I can't wait to find out how good you are.'

The femme blushed. 'You've not done it before either.'

'That's because I had honor and waited for the right femme. Who so turned out to be an Autobot.' He chuckled and took her hand.

'You're sweet.' Sapphire smiled at him.

~Base~

Lori ran off with Coby and Bud. "Wait for me!"

Sapphire sighed and saw Ellen, Lydia and Olivia walking up to them. "Hi. Wassup?" She grinned.

"I've got Hellsing with me. Although I'm sure you'd want to play Halo." Ellen smirked as the femme's optics light up.

"Really?" Sapphire turned to Starscream. "Pleeeease?"

"Let's go."

~Morning~

Optimus was briefing Landmine and Overhaul on their mission on Jungle Planet. "Good luck men." He saluted them before Overhaul jumped into the dimension gate. Landmine went to jump in as lava blasted up and it was closed.

"What was that?" Landmine was shocked.

"What happened?" Sapphire walked in with Ellen. "We heard something like a volcano."

"As Landmine went to step into the dimension gate, lava spurted out so we had to close it." Vector Prime looked at her. "Jungle planet is violent."

Ellen looked over to Landmine and Optimus. "I hope Overhaul's alright."

The red and blue mech nodded. "Me too Ellen. Me too."

**Lottie: Done. Writers block is terrible.**

**Starscream: Finish your other stories and you'll be fine.**

**Lottie: Maybe I will! *Sigh* R and R peeps.**


	21. Jungle Planet

**Lottie: Well. This is going pretty good.**

**Starscream: That's good to hear. **

**Lottie: Jungle planet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 21: Jungle Planet

Ellen sighed as her and Lori were watching She the ultimate weapon. "For once in my life, I find watching anime boring." She clutched the sides of her head. "It's insane! I need action!"

Sapphire came in. "Well, since Landmine left yesterday, Optimus says we can go check on them."

Lori's ears pricked. "Really?" She grinned evily. "It's time to inflict some serious pain on Scourge." She chuckled evily.

"Now that's my kind of spirit!" Ellen laughed insanely. "Let's poison his mind with random comments!" She moved towards the T.V and turned it off. "Heh heh."

"Let's go ask him. Most of the gang are gonna meet up with Overhaul anyway." The femme shrugged. "So I'm gonna go. So's Starscream."

"Geez that mech's all over you these days." Ellen shook her head. "I hope that sounded normal."

Sapphire smirked. "Nope."

The adult's face turned into shock. "You usually cover your ears and run away..." She remembered when they went camping. "Did you and Starscream make some form of deal?"

"Well, we said when the war was over we were gonna have a family...but that never got to happen cause he died. Now he's back and so we kicked it up a notch. Now we have to wait till the war **actually** ends to have a family." Sapphire sighed and turned round. "Stupid Megatron."

"If you could come up with the worst insults ever for Megatron, what would they be?" Lori was at the fridge.

"Dumbass, Mother fucker, Bastard, Son-of-a-bitch, and so many more I'd like to say but can't."

"Why?"

"Daddy forbade me to say any really bad human words." The femme pouted. "And he said he'd take away my anime."

Ellen almost died of shock. "WHAT?" She shook her head. "That's too far."

"Dun wanna say bad words anyway." Sapphire shrugged. "Sound filthy." She shivered.

"What are you up to?" Starscream placed his hand behind Sapphire's helm. "Anything I'd be interested in?"

"We're talking about how many insults we can come up with for Megatron using human swear words. There are many more but Dad forbade me to say them or no anime." The femme looked up at him. "You know more about Megatron than Optimus right?"

"I am his former second-in-command." The seeker mech smirked and sat down. "One thing. He doesn't love."

Ellen laughed. "No shit sherlock! He's a dumbass." She calmed down. "He got laid by some random Decepti-chick right?

Starscream sighed. "Yes. There's many femmes who fawn over his power." He folded his arms. "I still don't like Thrust."

"He died." Sapphire smirked. "Got trapped in Unicron's gears when Unicron was transforming. Funniest shit I'd seen. His head, like, blew up." She laughed. "I recorded every detail." She took out her camera and showed him the vid.

"You weren't kidding. And Galvatron left him there?" Starscream laughed. "Wow." He chuckled.

"Ya." Ellen walked past them and left.

~The next day~

Sapphire was holding Ellen and Lori as Vector Prime opened a dimension gate to Jungle Planet. "Well guys. You ready?"

"As we'll ever be. Lacking action sent me to the deep depths of hell." Ellen shivered. "It was terrible."

"Oh..." Sapphire shook her head. "Not good."

~Jungle planet~

Ellen and Lori were eager to look around. "I'm never gonna grow up."

Starscream laughed. "You're the adult human here and you act like you're ten."

"Thank God you didn't say my age. I would have killed you. Maybe." Ellen shrugged as her and Lori hopped off Sapphire's hands and onto the ground. "So, where are we going?" She turned to Optimus.

"We're going to find Overhaul." Optimus saw Ellen fold her arms. "Fine. You and Lori can explore. Starscream, Sapphire. You two can look after them."

"Aw..." Sapphire sighed. "Babysittin' duty."

"Grow up." Starscream laughed. "And Ellen can look after herself. I hope..."

Ellen looked at him. "What was that?"

The seeker smirked. "I said I hope you can look after yourself."

"If I couldn't, would I be here now?"

"Got a point."

"Grow up you two." Sapphire was ahead of them with Lori. "Seriously."

Starscream sighed and watched Ellen run off with Lori. He caught up with Sapphire and wrapped his arm round her waist. "I'm sorry."

Sapphire laughed. "C'mon. We can't let the kids run off can we?"

"You class Ellen as a kid?"

"Well if you think about it you do realise she doesn't act like one."

"Oh."

Ellen looked up and saw Megatron. "Guys. The asshole's here."

Sapphire looked up. "Oh shit."

Starscream laughed. "Why is it that when you see Megatron you swear?"

"We don't know." Ellen shrugged. "So comm Optimus already!"

"...I'm not doing it." Sapphire folded her arms. "To be honest I'd suggest kicking his ass right here and now so I can brag about it later."

"Seriously!" Starscream growled. "I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"The last time you versed him you got your ass kicked big time!" Sapphire yelled and turned away from him. "We're arguing..."

Lori sighed. "This sucks. Look, why don't you **both** take him on?"

Starscream nodded. "I like it. We'd be even."

"But...it's two against one." Ellen blinked.

"Power wise."

"What do we have here?" Megatron sneered as he lended infront of them. "Great." He looked at Ellen. "It's you."

"The one and only."

Starscream grinned. "I see even Megatron's scared of Ellen." He spoke quietly to Sapphire who snickered.

Megatron looked up at the two. "Starscream. It seems you've defected to the Autobots yet again."

Sapphire stuck her glossa out at him. "Cause you suck."

"I should blast you femme."

"I'm ashamed." Sapphire smirked. "You don't recognise me after all these years."

"I do recognise you, who could forget who befriended a maniac?" Megatron pulled out his gun. "I'm sure I'll have fun doing this."

Starscream had snuck up behind the mech as he was busy noticing Sapphire. He then got Megatron's arms locked behind his back as the trigger was about to be pulled. "Seems you're always used to your own voice Megatron!"

Megatron snarled. "Let me go you traitor!" He elbowed Starscream in the stomach and punched his faceplate. "I'll show you what I do to traitors!" His fist connected with the seeker's cheek again.

Sapphire growled. Starscream was overpowered by Megatron. She teleported behind Megatron and kicked him, then punching him, then kicking again. "You know," She teleported again as he went to punch her. ",you really have weakened over the years." The femme noticed his pissed off look. "Old age must be catching up to you."

"THAT'S IT!" Megatron roared. He grabbed his gun and began to shoot at her and Starscream, one shot hitting Sapphire's shoulder as her forcefield went up. "Cowards!"

"You're the coward Megatron!" Optimus came from behind and the two had locked hands like they usually do, trying to overpower eachother.

Megatron kicked Optimus in the stomach and pushed him aside. "You." He pointed at Starscream. "I'm not finished with you yet traitor!"

Sapphire rushed to Optimus as Ellen and Lori came out their hiding places. "Dad! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You and Starscream seemed a bit banged up though." Optimus stood up.

"He's right." Starscream held Sapphire's arm which was bleeding Energon from the shot.

"I'm fine." She hissed as he stroked it. "Ow!"

"Here." Starscream got out a cloth from his sub-space and placed it on her shoulder. Once the bleeding stopped, he took it off. "Nice trick with the teleporting and the force field."

Sapphire pulled a face. "Happened about ten years ago at the most. Red Alert gave me some upgrades."

Starscream chuckled and placed his lips on her injury which no longer bled. 'You should take care of yourself more.' He spoke through the bond.

'I take care of myself enough.' Sapphire blushed at the contact. 'Now get off my shoulder.'

"Starscream, spare her." Ellen sighed. "I know when you're speaking telepathically so stop harassing her."

"I'm not harassing her if she's my Spark mate."

"Yeah yeah."

Optimus sighed. "Let's just get going. There's somebots I want you to meet."

**Lottie: And finish.**

**Ellen: WOO!**

**Lori: I'm scared of her.**

**Starscream: So am I. You're not alone. R and R everyone.**

**Lottie: And a reminder. Randomly. No flames! Or critisism or crap like that.**


	22. The new and improved Overhaul

**Lottie: Sorry for the long wait for this chappie. OMG! I'm at CHAPTER 22!**

**Starscream: Good for you. How many chapters will there be?**

**Lottie: I'm planning on having 30 chapters. Then making a sequel. **

**Starscream: What's the sequel about?**

**Lottie: Clue. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 22: The new and improved Overhaul

Sapphire and Starscream followed Optimus to a cave. "So...who are we meeting again?"

Optimus lead them in till they saw a familiar Transformer who transformed into a lion. "I would like you to meet, the new and improved Overhaul."

"I told you, it's Leobreaker now."

"Sorry, **Leobreaker**." He chuckled.

"So..." Sapphire started. "You got like some super upgrade and turned from Overhaul to Leobreaker?"

Landmine was sat with a blue and white Transformer. "He was going against Scourge."

Sapphire glanced at Landmine. "Who's he?"

"I'm Snarl."

"I'm Sapphire. This mech behind me is Starscream." The femme looked around. "Where'd Ellen and Lori go?"

"Right here." Ellen laughed from behind a rock. "You have heat scanners! Use 'em!"

Starscream laughed as Sapphire huffed. "Nice one."

Landmine shook his head. "It's hard to believe you were a Decepticon Starscream."

"Hey. He didn't exactly belong on the Decepticon side anyway." Sapphire grinned. "He was used as Megatron's punchbag."

"Yes. I didn't enjoy that at all." The seeker growled. "I still need to get Megatron back for that.

"Now don't you go hurting walls and rocks again!" Sapphire hit him round the head. "Thanks to that, we had to get some supplies to fix you room!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You should be."

Optimus shook his head. "Honestly you two." He went to walk out the door. "I'm going to try and negotiate with Scourge."

Snarl stood up. "I'll go with you."

Starscream grabbed Sapphire's arm. "So will we."

A Transformer who looked like he transformed into a dinosaur came in. "I'm Backstop." He turned to the two new arrivals. "Optimus, I doubt you will be able to negotiate with Scourge."

"It's worth a try."

~Scourge's temple~

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Sapphire sighed as she was held by Starscream. "You could at least let me go."

"You'll run off."

"Stuff you."

Optimus gave a glare to Sapphire who took heed. "We're almost there." He headed up the stairs. "Scourge."

"Optimus." A dragon Transformer nodded. "Come to fight?"

"We've come to ask you if we can borrow the Jungle planet key."

"Not without a fight."

Sapphire was glaring at Scourge and folded her arms. "Geez he's a hot head isn't he?" She turned to Starscream.

The seeker nodded. "I agree."

Scourge growled and looked at the two. "Any of you want to challenge me?"

"No thanks." Sapphire smirked and held one of her hands up. "I already embarrased Megatron into the next millenia today."

"I'm going with her." Starscream pointed to her. "I helped."

"Yeah and I saved you getting your ass knocked into the next billion years." Sapphire grinned evily. "You need to thank Red when we get back about my force field and warping abilities."

"Yeah yeah." Starscream sighed and looked over at Optimus who was trying to get Scourge to give the Cyber Planet key without fighting. "No luck?"

Optimus nodded. "Sadly."

Scourge sneered. "That's the rules of this planet. If you defeat me in a match you become leader of this planet and get the plant key."

Sapphire grinned. "Can I Dad? Please?" She gave him a cute look human would call puppy dog eyes. "I wanna try to get the key!"

"A femme defeat me?" Scourge scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"A femme? Femme?" Sapphire's temper began to rise.

"Here it comes again..." Starscream and Optimus both sighed and shook their heads.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A FEMME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT DAMMIT!"

Optimus began to drag you away. "Control your temper."

The femme was kicking in his grip. "Lemme at 'im! I embarassed Megatron for fuck sake!"

"Calm it." Optimus hissed in pain as she stomped on his foot and teleported into the air, sticking her glossa out at him. "Sapphire get down here this instant."

"NEVA!" Sapphire laughed like a maniac which scared both Optimus and Scourge.

"Starscream, as you're the only one who seems to not be completely terrified by Sapphire's...behaivour, can you get her to behave please?" Optimus rubbed his optics.

"Sapphire get down here." Starscream folded his arms and tapped his foot. "Scourge is beginning to think you've been let out a mental asylum for Primus sake."

Sapphire pouted and teleported infront of him. "Ok." She turned to Optimus. "Dad, can I go against Scourge?"

Optimus shook his head. "No. Starscream, take her back to the cave while I talk to Scourge."

~The cave~

Sapphire was sat with Ellen and Lori who were talking about what trouble might go on back on Earth. "I have a feeling Lydia, Olivia, Bud, Jetfire and Hotshot are causing havoc for Red."

"I agree." Starscream walked up to her with an Energon cube. "You have to act serious infront of Transformers you've only just met you know."

"But I like scaring the shit out of mechs I just meet. It gives them a warning of what's to come." The femme smirked and chuckled evily.

"I think...I created a monster." Ellen looked at Starscream who nodded.

Snarl was with them. "I'll say."

Sapphire growled. "Hey. I like being insane."

"Horror movies for the win."

"I thought it was Hellsing for the win. It has guns and explosions and blood and stuff." Sapphired turned on her holoform and sat with Lori. "I wanna go back to Earth and stuff."

"We only just got here and you want to leave?" Optimus walked in.

Ellen nodded. "I don't know why she does though. I created a frikin' monster. So she can scarr lots of Transformers she doesn't know."

The mech nodded. "She did that to Scourge after he insulted her."

Sapphire sighed and looked over to Lori. "He was being a sexist bastard. He thought that just because I'm a femme I'll lose against him. How wrong Scourge is."

Starscream chuckled. "How wrong indeed." He looked over to Leobreaker and answered the private comm. _"Yeah?"_

_"I feel sorry for you."_

_"Thanks for the sympathy but I'm not sure how much longer I can take of this."_

_"She'll mature in time. Hopefully."_

_"Doubtful Leobreaker. Doubtful."_ Starscream shut off the call and saw Sapphire with her holoform turned off, demanding she go see Scourge. "Sapphire. Calm down."

The femme growled. "That sexist no-good fragging bastard!" She fumed. "I'm gonna get the Cyber key off that prick if it's the last thing I do!"

Starscream looked at Leobreaker again as the two had no idea what was going on. "Mind telling us what happened in the past few minutes?"

"I told Sapphire that Scourge will not hand over the key willingly unless he is beaten in a fight." Optimus shook his helm. "I regret opening my mouth."

"Pleeeeease can I kick his skidplate? It'll get us the Planet key as well as hurting Scourge's pride." Sapphire looked up at her father.

"I'd like to see that." Leobreaker laughed as Optimus glared at him. "Everyone else doesn't seem to mind."

"I agree with Leo." Ellen grinned. "Total ownage."

Optimus folded his arms and sighed. "No and that's final."

Sapphire glared at him. "Mom would let me."

"She's back on Earth."

"Blending in as a pink car. Nice."

Lori shivered. "Don't like much pink."

Sapphire looked at her. "It's an icky colour."

**Lottie: I hate pink. Get me anything super pink that annoys me or something to do with Justin Bieber and I'll burn it.**

**Starscream: You have a pink DS case.**

**Lottie: And? It's a cool case.**

**Starscream: And the pink Japanese bag...**

**Lottie: It's Japanese. Clothes dude. Clothes. Visible clothing.**

**Starscream: Oh... R and R everyone. **


	23. The second CyberPlanet Key

**Lottie: Seven more chapters or so to go.**

**Starscream: FINALLY!**

**Lottie: With a sequel after.**

**Lori: Woo!**

**Starscream: Brilliant.**

**Lottie: What happens in it is a surprise. If you want to guess, email or leave it in your review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 23: The second Cyber-Planet Key

Sapphire and Starscream were out flying as Optimus went again for the third time that week to try and get the Planet Key. "I wonder if Dad'll actually fight this time."

Starscream zoomed ahead. "Why don't we go check? The others went with him."

"True, true. I hope we go back soon. We've been here about a week. It's boring. Lori and Ellen want to go back to the base to the others and go get ice cream." Sapphire sped ahead with him. "And you're joining us."

"Oh joy." The seeker spoke sarcastically. "Hey, I think he's fighting Scourge."

"With Leobreaker." Sapphire transformed and stopped. "This happened when he went against Megatron." She dragged Starscream down and they landed not far from the fight on the temple, unnoticed.

Starscream grabbed her hand as they got a good view of them, Override had joined them and had Lori and Ellen in her hands. "I'm not sure who's winning here."

Sapphire grinned. "I bet five high-grade Energon cubes that my Dad wins."

"I bet that Scouge wins."

"And if he does?"

"You spend the entire day with me in our quarters making sparklings."

"...You sure my Dad'll allow that?"

Starscream chuckled. "You love me for me. And most likely, yes."

The blue femme growled and heard a mech fall to the floor. "I'm guessing we were a few minutes late." She ran up the stairs with Starscream and saw Optimus had won. "Screamer, you owe me five high-grades."

"I can't believe you made bets." Optimus looked at them and shook his head. "What did Starscream bet if I lost?"

"You won't believe this but he wanted me to spend the entire day in our quarters with him making sparklings."

"Starscream..." Optimus groaned. "Honestly."

Scourge came with the key and handed it to him. "The winner becomes the new leader of Jungle Planet. Well done Optimus."

Optimus took the key and nodded. "Thankyou Scourge, buti think you are best suited to be Jungle Planet's leader." He turned to Starscream and Sapphire. "I'm having a word with you two about the bets at the base."

Override looked at Lori. "Well little sister, let's go."

"Goodbye little sister." Scourge nodded to Lori and walked off.

"Ew! I am not being his little sister!" The black haired girl stuck out her tongue as Ellen laughed at her with Override.

~Earth base~

Sapphire and Starscream followed Optimus to the Command centre, looking rather ashamed. "I'm blaming it on you."

Optimus turned to them. "To be honest Sapphire, I think me having grandkids is better than you getting drunk and scaring the slag out of everyone."

"Ha." Starscream smirked and looked at her. "Optimus agrees with me."

"Agrees with you with what?" Landmine walked in.

"That Sapphire having kids is better than her getting drunk scaring the slag out of everyone." Optimus spoke up. "Let's get that key into the Omega Lock."

"When did we find it?" Sapphire scratched her helm. "I remember finding it but I can't remember when."

Optimus sighed. "It was when Hotshot and Red Alert were at Velocitron. During the first week."

The femme nodded slowly. "Oh..."

Starscream picked her up. "Are you sure you want to get drunk?"

"Ya."

"I'd rather spend the rest of the day making sparklings."

"Ew!" Lori covered her ears. "Didn't need to hear that!"

Sapphire sighed and bashed her head. "We are not making sparklings yet, I want them but not now."

Starscream pouted. "Why not?"

"War going on. Megatron sick bastard. Do you get me?" Sapphire spoke slowly. "Me no want him to kill them."

"I'm not a dumbass."

"You were acting like one just then Starscream." Landmine laughed.

"I still hate you." Starscream glared at the older mech.

"The feeling's mutual. Now off with you." Landmine waved him off as the couple left.

Sapphire huffed. "No sparklings."

Starscream sighed and shook his head. "I never get what I want." He felt the bond open on Sapphire's end. "You kept it closed."

"Yes and now fear for the worst." The blue femme released alot of pain and anger through her part of the bond, making Starscream grimace in pain. "I'm awesome."

~The next day~

Sapphire woke up with Starscream's arm round her waist. She sighed as he was still asleep. It was around nine in the morning. "Wake up!" She shook him. It did nothing. Thinking an evil plan, she grinned evily and sent lots of love throughout their bond. "Starscream..." She smirked as he stirred, and then stopped the flow of love and replaced it with a feeling of strong hatred which turned to pain.

Starscream shot up. "Agh!" He clutched his helm. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"You wouldn't shift your ass." The blue femme got up and turned her holoform on. "I'm going out for a bit. You coming?"

"Fine. Fine."

**Lottie: Sorry that it's short but I want it to be around 30 chapters.**

**Starscream: And then she'll be starting on a sequel.**

**Lottie: Maybe 35 chapters. R and R everyone. **


	24. Attack!

**Lottie: Chapter 24**

**Starscream: Two more planet keys to go.**

**Lottie: Should I make Sideways have that army instead?**

**Starscream: It seems like a good idea.**

**Sideways: Huh?**

**Lottie: LENNOX I NEED HIGH HEAT SABOR ROUNDS NOW!**

**Will Lennox: I'm not meant to be here.**

**Starscream: We're not in the live action movie.**

**Lottie: I wish I was. I just watched it too. Gotta love Epps.**

**Ellen: Yeah. Cuz he's black and stuff an I wanna marry a black guy.**

**Lottie: I know right. They're wicked. I don't blame you. So I don't think we'll ever be racist in our lifetimes. Ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron and I'm not a racist or I wouldn't be saying long live Tyrese Gibson and Flo Rida and Will. and Kanye West and stuff.**

Chapter 24: Attack!

Sapphire and Starscream were scouting areas where Sideways could be. "So Sideways is back?"

Starscream grunted. "Optimus says so. And he was there when the creep released ancient Decepticons."

"Oh. He isn't getting the Omega lock. That's one thing."

"We know he isn't. One step towards it an he's scrap metal. Again." The red and blue seeker laughed. "Who killed him the first time round?"

"Um... That was me." Sapphire transformed into her robot mode. "I can't see him anywhere."

Starscream transformed also. "Do you think he'll be on that island?" He pointed to an island with a large volcano.

The femme looked at it. "I don't sense any energy signatures, but it's worth a try. Comm Optimus." She looked at her mate who did so.

After a while, Starscream got off the comm. "He said him and a few others will check it out in a bit."

"Great. What are we meant to do?"

"I have an idea..."

"I know what the idea is and may I remind you; no sparklings till after the war." Sapphire growled which made the mech flinch. "You do realise I will rip your spark out if you try it."

Starscream pouted. "You're no fun."

~Base~

Sapphire stepped in. "Lori? Coby? Bud?" She looked around and saw only Ellen. "Where is everyone?"

Ellen sighed. "I don't know. Hotshot and Red Alert are out searching for them with the Mini-cons while your dad is fending off the last of the Decepticons." She shook her head. "So you think you found the base?"

"Yeah. Sideways is pretty smart." Starscream leaned in the doorway.

"Can you stop being intimidating?" Sapphire sighed and shook her helm.

"Nope."

Lydia turned from the TV. "Starscream, you do realise she'll kick your ass into the next century if you piss her off right?"

Starscream glanced at the femme infront of him who nodded. "Who did you kick into the next century?"

"Megatron? Who else?" Olivia laughed. "I thought you were there when she hurt his pride. Ellen told us."

"Ah."

~Somewhere~

Lori was sat on a bus with Coby and Bud along with their parents. "I hope the Autobots are dealing with the Decepticons." She whispered. "Sapphire might be looking for me."

Coby shrugged. "Text her." He saw the worried look on Lori's face. "You'll feel better afterwards."

"Yeah..." Lori whipped out her cell and began to text Sapphire.

~Base~

Sapphire had her holoform on and was watching Hellsing when her cell went off in her pocket. "Hey, it's Lori." She looked at the message. "Hi, been taken by Government. Don't know where headed. Me, Coby and Bud are fine btw. No need to worry, bye."

Starscream turned his holoform on and leaned behind her. "Can you trace the call?"

"Probably" Sapphire looked behind her to look at him. "Your blue hair really amuses me."

"You look more bad ass than your last holoform, I'll give you that." Ellen leaned back on the sofa. "But nothing can beat Alucard."

"Bad ass vampire. That insults other vampires. And the original series is disturbing." Sapphire shivered. "That girl vamp who did the guy vampire a 'favour'..."

"Disgusting." Lydia shivered with her. "But I bet you do that to Starscream don't you?" She smirked.

Sapphire blushed deeply and saw Starscream's smirk. "You just gave him an idea!"

Ellen laughed. "Oops. Sorry." She spoke sarcastically. "But he has seen it before."

"Yeah, but no way in hell am I doing that!" Sapphire yelled and Starscream continued to smirk. "No!" She hit him. "Pervert!"

"Who's being a pervert?" Optimus leaned on the door.

"Him!" Sapphire yelled and pointed to Starscream who was smirking still. "Lydia gave him an idea!"

Lydia laughed. "To think that you two are already at a full commited relationship I'm surprised that you haven't done that to him yet."

Ellen smirked. "Yes Sapphire. I'm sure Starscream would be very pleased if you did him a favour."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Sapphire cried and turned off her holoform. "Daddy, make them stop!" She shook his arm as Starscream turned his off.

"What are they on about that's so disturbing?" Optimus asked her. "Really?"

"Oh, you know that thing where a female like..." Ellen started. "It's like interfacing but it's more pleasurable to the man than the woman."

Optimus covered his audio receptors. "Primus I know what they're on about now. Don't go into detail."

Ellen shrugged. "You wanted to know. But I guess you've already experienced it 'cause you are Elita's sparkmate and all." She chuckled evily.

Olivia, been quiet for a while, spoke up. "I think something more suitable to ask Optimus is when his dolmio day is."

"Yes. I agree." Sapphire nodded. "Daddy? You ok?" She saw the stiff look on Optimus's faceplate.

"The conversation is now over." Optimus walked away. "I'm too disturbed."

"Now about that favour..." Starscream smirked and wrapped an arm round Sapphire.

"NO!" Sapphire hit him on the head and stormed off.

Olivia shook her head. "She says that now but when you two are alone in your quarters she'll happily give you the favour."

Starscream shook his helm. "In time, I hope."

"Can we get on with this episode?" Ellen looked annoyed. "I know, it's only a distraction 'cause Lori and the others are kidnapped by the government but really. Alucard totally owns in this episode."

"I still don't understand why the original series doesn't follow the manga much." Olivia pressed the play button.

"Meh. Less complaining more watching the DVD." Ellen looked back at the TV.

~With Sapphire~

Sapphire was sat in her and Starscream's quarters on the computer, tracing Lori's cell phone. "Dammit where is she?"

Starscream wrapped his arms round her neck. "Could be anywhere. So after you find her what will you do?"

"Um. Rescue the kids and attack Sideways. Or something like that." The femme rested her legs on the desk as she leaned back in her chair. "This computer is doing fuck all."

"That's because it sits at a desk and does nothing." Starscream, still behind her, whispered in her audio receptor.

"I know what you want and you can forget it." Sapphire yawned and looked at the computer. "Why do computers do naff all? I want to find Lori-oh there's her signal." She took her legs off the desk and looked at the screen, standing up and tracking Lori from there. "Let's go."

"So I'm in on this too?" Starscream sighed and followed her out. "I'm not doing this for free you know!"

~Near Lori's location~

Sapphire saw the bus which the kids were in. _"Shiiiiit."_

Starscream was not far infront. _"Shit what?"_

_"How the hell are we gonna get them out of military custody without damaging anything or revealing ourselves?"_

_"Don't know don't care."_

_"I hate it when you go all Decepticon on me."_ Sapphire sighed through their comm.

Starscream chuckled. _"It's because you like it don't you?"_

Sapphire sighed again in annoyance. _"Attempting to flirt with me while we're trying to get the kids isn't going to do very good. Back at the base would be nice obviously but seriously."_

_"Seriously what?"_

_"I hate yooouuu. Why must you attempt to seduce me when we're __**out **__of the base?" _Sapphire sighed and disconnected from the comm.

Starscream caught up to her as she sped up. "You know if you didn't cut me off you'd notice where the military are taking the kids."

Sapphire saw the building ahead. "Oh. Right." She hung back with him till the bus went inside the building. "Now what?" She transformed and turned her holoform on when they landed at the side of the building.

"We wait till we can locate the kids. If we rush in there we'll blow our cover." Starscream did the same as her.

"Let's play rock paper scissors. Whoever loses gets to go first." Sapphire grinned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no we're here on a mission."

"I'll give you a big kiss." Sapphire pouted.

Starscream raised an eyebrow, actually considering the idea. "Maybe."

Sapphire folded her arms. "Maybe?"

"Alright, still no." The mech stiffled a laugh as she groaned. "We find the room the kids are in, I transform into my jet mode, you stay in your holoform and help them into my cockpit and we fly home."

"And the professor can rescue the Mini-cons." Sapphire pointed out. "Poor Jolt, Reverb and Six-beat are stuck here too."

"You're fast." Starscream smirked and turned his holoform off. "But not fast enough."

Sapphire stuck her tongue out at him and watched as he crouched down, turning on his heat vision so he could locate Coby, Lori and Bud. "Anything?"

Starscream pointed out which room they were in, which happened to be near them. "Hope you have good balance." He transformed.

The femme pouted and carefully stepped onto Starscream, one foot on the lower part of his cockpit and the other foot more to the centre. "This better work." She kept her balance as the mech hovered to a good height. "Lori, Coby, Bud!" Sapphire yelled through the open window when they could see her.

"Hey!" Lori grinned and the kids managed to escape. "How did you find us?"

"We were following you when you were on the bus, shortly after you texted me." Sapphire sat down, the boys and Lori also doing so as Starscream flew to a safe location.

"Get off. I need to transform." Starscream grumbled.

Soon after Starscream transformed, the Mini-cons rushed to them, the Professor in Jolt. "Hey. Thought you'd miss them."

Jolt tackled Bud. "Bud, dude!"

"Hey Jolt!" Bud laughed and hugged his friend. "You're ok!"

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Jolt continued to hug Bud.

"Let's go back to base. Optimus needs backup cause Sideways is making the city nearest to us look like shit." Sapphire turned her holoform off.

~Optimus's location~

Optimus saw the seekers. "About time!" He continued to fire.

Sapphire sighed and transformed. "Sorry, but we had to rescue the kids and the Mini-cons!"

**Lottie: Done. Finally.**

**Starscream: Poor you.**

**Lottie: After completing this story and my armada/animated one... I'll be taking a break.**

**Lori: Why?**

**Lottie: I need to check my stories over for spelling and grammar errors. R and R people.**


	25. Earth Cyber Planet Key

**Lottie: Sorry for how long this took ;(. I was on writers block. *Checks how many chapters* Whoa I'm five chapters away from completion.**

**Starscream: Really? Fast.**

**Lottie: Yeah. Crosswise appears in this and stuff.**

**Starscream: But we kick Sideways's ass right?**

**Lori: Sure we do!**

**Lottie: What she said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 25: Earth Cyber Planet Key

The Autobots came back from fighting off Sideways. Hotshot groaned. "Seriously why does he think that he can find the Earth Cyber Planet Key anyway?"

Optimus sighed. "We will find it eventually Hotshot. The fate of the universe depends on it."

"Literally." Sapphire pointed out. "Besides, we can't let him get to the Planet Key."

"I agree." Starscream spoke up from getting his arm fixed. "Once peace is brought across the universe Transformers can live and raise sparklings in peace."

"Yeah. You." Hotshot smirked.

Starscream smirked back. "Sapphire doesn't like the subject."

Sapphire sighed. "You know I said after the war so we wait till we defeat Sideways and Mega-dork."

"You can come up with worser names for him than that."

"Mega-prick?"

"Closer..."

"...I'm not allowed to say those words. Daddy said they don't sound very nice and they sound meeaan." Sapphire grinned.

Optimus nodded. "I did say that. Now where did you say the base was?"

Sapphire thought. "It was on an island not far from here. He set the base in a volcano."

"Volcano huh?" Starscream walked over to them. "Me, Sapphire and Hotshot will go find the Earth Planet key while the rest of you go defeat Sideways."

"When did you take command?" Sapphire raised an optic ridge.

"I thought you liked it when I took command."

"Very funny Starscream." Sapphire walked ahead of him. "Let's get going."

~In the countryside~

Sapphire flew ahead and recognised an energy signature. "Huh?"

Starscream noticed her odd behaviour. "What is it?"

"I've detected another Autobot in the area. Maybe two."

"Weren't the Autobots meant to be hunting down Sideways?" Starscream landed and transformed with her.

"These Autobots aren't part of the team meant to be stationed here." Sapphire looked around and saw a car and helicopter heading towards them.

The black car transformed. "Sapphire?"

Sapphire beamed. "Crosswise!" She hugged him. "You were missing for ages."

"I was stuck down here. Trapped in ice."

"Oh... Speaking of ice..."

"The Decepticons I captured are now free."

"That was Sideway's fault." Sapphire shrugged.

Crosswise looked at Starscream. "What are you doing here?"

Starscream sighed. "News gets around real slow."

"He's an Autobot. Again." Sapphire chuckled. "Werid right? First he was an Autobot twenty years ago after I converted him. And then he found me and became an Autobot. For the second time." She looked up at the seeker. "Seriously if you die again I'm gonna have to count how many times you'll be converting to the Autobot side."

"Sorry." Starscream shrugged. He looked at the helicopter. "Who are you?"

"I'm Evac." Evac shook Starscream's hand. "Nice to know you decided to join the Autobots."

Crosswise spoke up. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Sapphire grinned. "A black hole is going to destroy the universe and Vector Prime came to help us and we have the Omega Lock, Speed and Jungle planet keys. We need the Earth one. Know where it is?"

"Yeah." Evac folded his arms. "We have it. Should we get to base?"

"Yeah. I have some friends that will be glad to meet you."

Starscream snickered. "The terrible threesome."

Sapphire growled. "The prank patrol. How many times do I have to say prank patrol?" She sighed. "And I wonder why I even agreed to be your sparkmate."

Crosswise was about to transform. "Wait what?"

"Transform and roll out Crosswise."

"But-"

"I SAID ROLL OUT!" Sapphire yelled and they all transformed, heading to the base.

~Base~

Optimus turned round as the four Autobots walked in. "Crosswise. Evac."

Crosswise shook Optimus's hand. "Nice to finally see you again sir."

"Nice to see you too. How are you Evac?"

"Still up an' running." Evac grinned. "So what have we missed?"

"Black hole threatening universe... Need Cyber Planet Keys to live... Blah blah blah..." Sapphire sighed.

Evac folded his arms. "Planet Keys you say?"

Starscream huffed. "We're searching for the Earth Key."

"You're lookin' at the right mech for the job." Evac pointed to himself. "I've been guarding it for the past few years."

"Yes! No more boring work!" Sapphire cheered.

"We still have another key to find after this." Vector Prime stepped in.

Optimus nodded to the ancient mech. "Vector Prime."

Vector Prime smiled. "I see we are just one key away from completeing the omega lock."

Evac turned to Optimus. "I'll go retrieve the Planet Key."

"Alright Evac. Starscream you go with him." The mech looked at Starscream.

"What?" Starscream yelled. "How come I have to go with him?"

"Because Jetfire is out on a mission to see were Sideways is. He seems to be on the search for the Earth Planet Key." Optimus folded his arms. "Vector Prime is staying here so we can locate the last Planet Key."

Starscream grumbled and mumbled. "Still don't see why I have to do it."

Sapphire sighed and began to whisper something to him. "Will you do it now?"

The seeker grinned. "Alright, but you better keep your promise."

"I will. It just depends when it will happen." Sapphire smirked. "Now get your ass moving."

~Outside the base~

Starscream sighed as he and Evac flew in the air. "I am such an idiot."

Evac laughed. "Why? I've never considered you an idiot."

"Considering I fell for what Sapphire said back there I'm sure." Starscream grumbled.

"What? Something to do with high grade?"

"Oh that brings back memories." The seeker laughed.

Evac sighed. "What memories?"

Starscream's laugh went to a chuckle. "It was on Jungle planet and me and Sapphire were betting on who would win. Optimus or Scourge. Sapphire bet that if Scourge won she could drink as much high grade as possible."

"What did you bet?"

"That if Optimus won we could start a family earlier than what she wants. Optimus found out about the bets and I was quite surprised he thought mine was more suitable." Starscream snickered.

"I have to agree, having a drunk Sapphire might not end well."

"It won't end well. She got drunk once and...I woke up to a swearing femme who complained that her helm hurt like slag."

Sideways was in the area the time the two had set off and had now found the location of the base. "Now if I can just get ahold of the Omega lock..." He laughed darkly.

~An hour later~

Starscream and Evac had returned with the third key. "We're back." The seeker spoke up as they entered the base, going to the monitor room where Sapphire had been placed earlier.

Sapphire was sat on a chair with her legs propped up on the control panel, napping. "Hellsing..." She murmered.

Starscream snickered. "They leave her here to watch the monitors and look."

"She's napping." Evac snickered. "I'll get going, the others are waiting."

"Good idea." Starscream grinned darkly.

"Try and wake her then. I'm not bothered." Evac sighed and walked off.

Starscream walked towards Sapphire and knelt down a little. "Megatron's invading the base Sapphire..."

Sapphire mumbled something and turned away. "Go 'way."

"Sapphire, Megatron's dancing to the YMCA..."

"Really?" Sapphire yelled. "Aw..."

"You know I really thought you'd wake up at that Megatron's in the base." The seeker sighed and looked at the monitors. "You should take your jobs more seriously."

"Why...?"

"Oh I don't know..." Starscream started, sarcastic. "Maybe it's because Sideways is trying to break into the base and steal off with the Omega Lock!"

Sapphire looked at the monitor he was looking at. "SHIT!"

Optimus had walked in at that moment. "Sapphire, Sideways is breaking into the base. I thought I told you to watch the monitors."

Starscream sighed. "She fell into recharge."

"Typical." The mech shook his helm. "You two, I want you to try and get the Omega lock to safety, we're opening a bridge. We have to move base."

"What?" Sapphire gawped. "Noooooo..." She cried. "I like this place. It's pretty."

"..." Starscream looked away, disturbed. "And I wonder if this is Ellen's doing or because of your mother."

"Ellen." Sapphire grabbed his hand. "C'mon let's get the Omega lock to marshmellow land."

Optimus followed. "Sapphire I told you not to eat those Energon goodies of yours."

Sapphire pouted. "Damn."

~Outside~

Starscream was flying up to the gate with the Omega Lock in his cockpit. Sapphire was behind him. "Where's Sideways?"

"I don't know, I can't see him!" Sapphire checked her scanners.

"Don't yell I can hear you." Starscream sighed and transformed as he sensed someone coming at him. "Sapphire catch!" He threw her the Omega lock.

"Starscream!" Sapphire caught it and saw him tackled by Sideways. She flew up and fired on the mech with her free arm, catching him by surprise. The femme watched as Starscream tackled Sideways again and the two got into a fight.

Sideways spotted Sapphire with the Omega lock and he fired on her, missing. "Stay still you damned femme!"

Starscream stumbled to his feet. "Cyber key power!" He attacked Sideways with the swords that showed from his arms.

"Hey!" Crosswise transformed and tackled Sideways. "You're starting a fight without me?"

"'Bout tim you showed!" Sapphire dodged another fire from Sideways. "We're gettin' our tailpipes kicked here."

Starscream groaned as he fell to the floor. "Dammit." He tried to get up.

Sapphire flew down to him, only to be attacked by Sideways. "AH!" She dropped the Omega lock. "The Omega lock!"

Crosswise transformed into his alt mode and sped to it, transforming into his bi-pedal mode and grabbing it. "You want this Sideways?"

Sapphire approached Starscream and helped him up. "You ok?"

"I've had worse off before, remember?"

"Oh ha ha. Thrust got what he deserved anyway." Sapphire supported the mech and the two were fired upon again by the black mech who had just punched Crosswise out the way. "I'll get the Omega lock. Are you fine on your own?"

"Yeah." Starscream sighed.

The black and blue femme shook her helm and saw the Omega lock falling off the side of the bridge. "Dammit!" She activated her thrusters at full power and zoomed to it, top speed.

Sideways growled. "Oh no you don't!" He shot one of her thrusters and made her spin out of control.

"AH!" Sapphire tried to regain control, failing badly.

"Hey." Starscream caught her.

"De ja vu much?" Sapphire laughed along with him as they landed, Sideways getting away with the lock. "Ah shit."

"We'll get it back. No matter the cost." Optimus walked up to the two who had landed, Starscream still banged up.

Starscream grinned. "I hope so." His legs collapsed again.

Sapphire supported him. "You alright?"

"Um... No." Starscream tried to stand up properly.

"Let's go get you fixed."

"Before you do that." A human voice echoed from somewhere.

Sapphire glared at the man below them, Evac joining the small group. "You."

The man sighed. "Who are you?"

"You remember when you took Lori, Bud an' Coby right?" Sapphire was still glaring. "You should be ashamed. Jolt, Sixbeat and Reveb aren't experiments."

"Huh?" Starscream tried to think. "Re-jog my memory please."

"We went to rescue kiddies and you lost to rock paper scissors."

"Oh..."

The man looked up at Optimus. "I am Colonel Mick Franklin. I've been searching for you Autobots for a while." He looked at Evac. "It's good to see you again."

Evac nodded. "You two."

"Wait what are we missing here?" Crosswise looked confused.

"I rescued him from drowning when he was a child."

"Yeah, I have better things to do and stand here listening to a story, I'm takin' Screamer in for repairs." Sapphire huffed and took Starscream into the base.

**Lottie: So sorry for making you wait since July but I've been on writers block for this story. So expect the next chapter maybe...I dunno...October some time.**

**Starscream: R and R everyone your reviews help!**

**Lottie: ...**


	26. That's still active?

**Lottie: Yeah... You guys remember the chip inside Sapphire's processor right? *Quiet* **

**Starscream: That's still there?**

**Lottie: Duh. The war's still going. Oh yeah. And people? I have a poll up, vote after reading this please? I'm wondering which verse to put my next Transformers story in.**

**Starscream: Mixed with left 4 dead. She's obsessed with that game.**

**Lottie: Lol I'm a hunter imma glomp u...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 26: That's still active?

Sapphire walked into the medical bay, seeing Starscream well enough. "Better?"

Starscream chuckled. "Now you're here."

Red Alert turned around. "Sapphire. Brilliant. I need to do you a check up."

"She had one last month!" Starscream yelled.

"Once a month, if not I'm coming after you."

"...He's scarier."

Sapphire sat down. "Go ahead Red. Imma ready." She grinned.

Red Alert started up his computer and scanned her. "Huh..."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll get back to you later." Red Alert pushed them out. "See you."

Starscream watched the door shut. "How rude."

Sapphire pouted. "You know, when he says 'get back to you' he generally means 'be back in my med bay this time tomorrow."

"Oh." Starscream nodded slowly. "Why?"

"He does that with all my checkups." Sapphire giggled.

"Training?"

The femme nodded eagerly. "Ya."

~Training room~

Sapphire finished on the simulator again, defeating Megatron for the third time. "Too easy..."

"Maybe that's because you're against him at half his normal power." Hotshot snickered.

"That's it pretty boy! One on one! Me against you!"

"That's now fair! You'll kick my ass!"

"Exactly. And I'm against the stimulation at three quarters close to Megatron's normal power. And I found that easy."

Hotshot whimpered. "Scary... She smells fear..."

Sapphire grinned evily. "Ah yes..." She cupped her chin and smirked.

"Freaky Megatron impression." Hotshot began to walk away. "Slowly... Move slowly so she can't see you."

"I can hear you you nutcase!" Sapphire charged after him.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

~Command centre~

"What was that?" Vector Prime thought.

"He's at it again..." Landmine sighed. "Hotshot'll never learn."

Hotshot ran in. "Help meeeeeeeee! I'm being chased my an insane murderer!"

Sapphire tackled him to the floor. "I'm not an animal. Seriously you've been watching way too many of those nature channels."

Starscream turned to them. "Ah..." He smirked. "You tried to move slowly so she couldn't see her prey didn't you?"

"Yes."

"The bond works magic. I was spying on you." Starscream chuckled.

"Spy cams." Sapphire pointed to her optics. "He can hear and see everything through these."

Hotshot scrambled to his feet and hid behind Optimus. "Halp."

Optimus shook his helm. "Hotshot, you and Sapphire are no longer sparklings, stop this nonsence."

"Nope. In war the only people who can turn bases into mad houses are me, Ellen, Olivia, Lydia, Cyclonus and TC." Sapphire nodded.

"I heard my name, was I summoned?" Ellen smirked.

"Hey... Where did the others go?"

"Home." Ellen shrugged. "Besides, I find it way more fun here, we can terrorise innocent minds."

The two smirked in Scattershot's direction. "Oh Scattershot..."

Hotshot sighed. "She's averted her mind elsewhere. I'm happy."

"Not for long." Starscream walked off.

~Next day~

Sapphire walked into the Command centre to see upgraded Hotshot, Red Alert and Scattershot. "AH!" She looked over Hotshot. "Shiiiiit I'm in deep doo doo now. I will no longer hold the shooting record for most targets hit."

Hotshot smirked. "Ha to you."

"Balls to you Hotshot." Ellen pointed at the mech. "Balls to you."

"Don't you have to get to the med bay Red?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, come on. I want to see if my computer is done processing the scan I did on you yesterday."

~Medical bay~

Sapphire looked at the screen. "Yay. I'm all ok..."

Starscream looked. "Wait a minute... The chip's still in your processor?"

"Yeah." Sapphire blinked. "Why?"

"I thought you would have used to to kill Unicron."

"No... I just provided air support." Sapphire shrugged. "After you died I turned suicidal remember?"

"Yes, I recall that."

Red Alert sighed. "Anyway, the chip is active again. Hopefully we will catch Megatron and send him to the stockade."

Sapphire pouted. "Can't I kick his ass first?"

"How else are we gonna get him in?"

"Oooh."

**Lottie: Yeah. Some what of a filler chapter. And Megatron better watch it.**

**Starscream: Yeah! R and R.**


	27. Gigantion

**Lottie: Sorry, it's been a month since I last updated! *Checks* By gum I've nearly finished this.**

**Starscream: Really?**

**Lottie: Yep. Three more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron**

Chapter 27: Gigantion

Optimus sighed. "Ellen, no. You've got a home to go to and you cannot come with us. Sideways is already on track for the final Cyber Planet Key."

Ellen whined. "But Optimus, you let me go to Cybertron."

"Ellen, that's final."

"Sapphire! Do something!" Ellen yelled.

"Sorry Ell. But this is a job for the Mini-cons and us bots." Sapphire folded her arms. "Dad, I'm going to the ship."

Optimus nodded. "Ellen, do not worry. We will be back soon."

Ellen pouted. "Lori and Coby get to go."

"Yes, but that is because they are children and will be useful. And Bud needs to be rescued from Sideways." Optimus folded his arms. "Don't you have a job?"

"Writing books..." Ellen sat on the floor. "Fine. You win."

~A few days ago~

Sapphire was stood in her holoform with Lori and Coby as they tried to tell them about the Transformers. "Listen, what Coby and Lori are saying is true."

Coby's mother sighed. "You too Casey?"

"That's just it. I'm in a disguise." Sapphire sighed.

"It's all this stuff that's on television." Coby's father shook his head.

Lori and Sapphire looked at eachother and nodded. "Go on."

Sapphire turned her holoform off. "See?"

Optimus walked up to her. "Greetings. I am Optimus Prime."

"How did our children end up meeting you anyway? What do they have to do in all of this?" Lori's mother asked.

"Actually, it started when they met me and my friend Landmine." Sapphire started. "We were attacked by a Decepticon known as Starscream and ended up on your planet discovered by Coby, Bud and Lori. And it started from there."

"Sapphire dammit!" Starscream transformed. "How many times must you leave me wandering round the base looking for you?"

"Because I find it hilarious watching the security feed the next day on how you went on a wild goose chase looking for me." Sapphire smirked.

Starscream huffed. "I hate you..."

Sapphire beamed. "Love you too."

"...I honestly do not get you."

"Mom, Dad. This is Starscream." Lori pointed out.

"I forgot to say former again." Sapphire covered her optics. "I'm an idiot, I should just make my holoform's hair blonde."

Starscream snickered. "Yes, you are really dumb."

Sapphire fumed. "Now you take that back!" She hit him.

Optimus turned to the parents and pointed. "This is what I have to deal with."

"I blame mother." Sapphire grinned.

"Leave your mother out of this, she's not the cause of your insanity."

"He's right. Ellen is."

Sapphire clutched her helm. "...I have been scarred many times."

Starscream saluted them. "Cheerio then."

"Since when did you say cheerio?"

"Don't know to be honest." Starscream shrugged as they transformed and flew off.

~Two days after that~

"WOO! Kick butt Primus! Yeah!" Sapphire cheered as Primus began to weaken Sideways who was now the size of a planet.

"Why are we doing this again?" Starscream looked at the monitors.

"Because... We get to see Sideways gettin' his ass kicked." Ellen was sat on her shoulder.

"Right..."

~Present~

Sapphire gave Red Alert her arm and looked away. "Make it quick, I hate needles." She hissed as he jabbed her with it and inserted the stuff. "Cool, I can go to Gigantion."

Starscream chuckled. "Needles aren't that bad."

"Am I done?" Red Alert looked around.

"Jetfire didn't get his done!" Sapphire pointed to the green and white mech.

"Ah, great." Jetfire sighed. "Traitor!"

Sapphire smirked. "They're not that bad Jetty."

Starscream hung his arm round Sapphire. "She's right, it's just a needle. Grow up."

"Yeah Jetty... It's just a neeeeeeeedle..." Sapphire grinned.

"B-but don't you need someone to watch over P-Primus?" Jetfire stammered.

"It's just a little scratch Jetfire." Red Alert smirked as he gave him the shot.

"..." The green and white mech fell to the floor.

Sapphire grinned. "Well then, that makes this a whole lot easier."

Optimus nodded. "And I thought you were bad."

The femme gawped. "Daddy... That's mean."

"Grow up."

"What your dad said." Landmine grinned.

"Shut up Landmine." Sapphire growled.

~Wormhole~

Sapphire looked in it. "I hope Ellen's not killing anyone."

Optimus shrugged. "I generally don't care."

"That hurts Optimus. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Ellen..." Optimus groaned. "I thought Jetfire was to send you home."

"Yeah..." Ellen shrugged. "I came up with an excuse that I was lonely back home and all I do is write books about naff all. So I'm coming up with an idea about what we're doing." She turned to Sapphire. "Thanks for caring."

"It's what I do Ellen." Sapphire nodded. "I care alot but to be honest half the time I don't."

Landmine nodded. "The last part is true. You could have killed me when we first arrived."

Sapphire sighed. "Shut up, you know it was a lousy threat that I would have never ever have accomplished."

Vector Prime changed the subject. "Sideways is quite a way infront."

"Aw, that sucks." Ellen sighed.

~Gigantion~

"Awesome!" Ellen grinned. "Sapphire this place is huuuuuuuge!"

"Ya." Sapphire looked around.

Starscream looked around. "I've never seen a planet this big in my entire life cycle."

Sapphire grinned. "We're probably the size of humans compared to them. These buildings are amazing."

~Construction site~

Ellen looked around. "Cool. This reminds me of these green giant sweetcorn things although...it's not green. And I only see robots."

Sapphire sighed. "Ellen, please be quiet and remain sain."

"Remain what?"

"Just give up." Scattershot sighed. "I would."

"Good idea." Sapphire nodded. "I think I should have done that long ago."

Optimus walked up to them. "Right..." He sighed. "Ready?"

Ellen grinned. "Let's find that Cyber Planet Key and get the frag out of here."

"Good choice of words Ellen." Optimus nodded his helm. "You've said something useful for once since I've met you."

"I said something useful?" Ellen questioned. "Awesome."

"Well, we don't exactly have time on our hands with Primus slowing down the black hole and such." Starscream spoke up.

Ellen nodded. "You're right there Screecher."

One of the mechs walked up to them. "Hey there, I'm Metroplex. What brings you folks here to Gigantion?"

"I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus nodded. "We're looking for a Cyber Planet key."

"Cyber Planet Key ey? Nope, can't help ya there."

"We walked through abandoned cities just to have said, sorry info isn't available?" Sapphire asked.

"This...is my daughter Sapphire."

"You sound a little dissapointed there Optimus." Metroplex grinned. "You've got a family."

Sapphire grinned. "Yeah dad, what's wrong with me?"

Optimus shook his helm. "Nothing, I just can't cope with you and your insanity."

"Hey Metroplex." Starscream spoke up again. "Why is everyone else here?"

"On Gigantion, once we've done buildin' a city we leave it. That's the rules. So anything about this Planet Key yer' lookin' for would be on the lower levels." Metroplex sighed. "By the way, I didn't catch the rest of yers names."

"I'm Starscream." Starscream waved.

"Hi, I'm Ellen and I'm a human." Ellen waved. "He used to be a bad guy. But he switched because of political reasons."

"Very funny Ellen." Starscream growled. "You know fully well why I switched. Decepticons don't generally use politics."

Ellen grinned. "I know, it's just so funny when you get pissed off about it." She patted Sapphire. "Hey, do you think Landmine has a weak point?"

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah, everyone does."

"Even you?"

"To be honest, I think it's not possible." Sapphire thought.

"She has a weak point." Starscream smirked and hugged her. "It's just that only I can reach it."

"Shut up." Sapphire pushed him away.

Ellen grinned. "Yeah. Shut up."

~Few hours later~

Sapphire groaned. "My feet hurt."

Ellen huffed. "When are we getting to the key anyway?"

"I suggest we set up camp here." Sapphire grinned.

"I have a better idea if your feet hurt." Starscream smirked and placed Ellen on the floor, picking Sapphire up. "I'm stronger than you, I can withstand this a few more hours."

"Fuck you." Sapphire mumbled.

Optimus sighed. "Sapphire."

Sapphire looked at him. "What?"

"Language."

"I speak English."

"...I mean watch what you say young lady."

Sapphire thought. "Bananaphone."

Optimus hit his forehelm. "I give up."

Wingsaber grinned. "You're just as grouchy as ever Optimus."

"Shut up Wingsaber." Sapphire huffed.

"Yeah." Lori grinned. "Or I'll get Override to knock some sense into you."

"Why me?" Override asked. "Sapphire is Optimus's daughter."

Sapphire grinned. "Yeah, but my feet hurt. I'm a flier. I tend to fly. Not walk."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Wuss."

"Shut up."

"What? No comeback this time?" Starscream smirked.

"Nope." Sapphire yawned as they stopped for a rest. "Brilliant, Starscream. Energon."

"Fine." Starscream placed her down and got the Energon for the two from his subspace. "Here."

Sapphire sipped hers as Vector Prime began to meditate. "Awesome, nap time." She grinned.

Leobreaker folded his arms. "The longer it takes for us to get to the final Cyber Planet Key, the quicker Sideways gets to it."

"Or Megatron." Coby was sat down. "Isn't that right Scattershot?"

"Coby's got a point. After he spark survived he managed to get back his body." Scattershot was stood up.

"Both mechs to deal with." Sapphire sighed.

Metroplex tapped his shoulders with his fingers as he crossed his arms. "I don't think that one of the two are gonna find it that easy. Like I said, once we abandon a city all data is erased."

Vector Prime spoke. "There is a disturbance in the force."

"Star Wars. You took that from Star Wars." Sapphire huffed.

"A disturbance?" Optimus asked. "What sort?"

"Energy was drawn from the key." Vector Prime stood up.

"Sideways." Landmine clenched his fists.

Sapphire thought. "Or Megatron."

Jetfire sighed. "Who or what doesn't matter. We need to get to that Planet Key."

"Jet's right." Sapphire stood up, holding Lori in her hands. "Let's go sis."

"Primus can't hold off that black hole forever." Optimus sighed.

"Let's go!" Bud grinned. "Hey Starscream, can I ride in your vehicle mode again?"

"No." Starscream stated.

"You can come with me Bud. Lori can stay with Override." Sapphire grinned.

Lori gawped. "Not fair!"

Bud grinned. "Yay!"

Sapphire transformed and let Bud get in. "Ready Starscream?"

"Fine, fine." The seeker transformed.

"I'm gonna beat ya this time!" Sapphire zoomed off.

"Woo hoo!" Bud grinned. "Yeah!"

"Stop showin' off Sapphire." Wingsaber caught up with her.

Sapphire increased her speed. "Whatever. I'm gonna get to the Planet Key before you."

Wingsaber caught up. "Besides! I'm amazing at flying compared to you."

"Not to me you both aren't!" Starscream zoomed past.

"No!" Bud cried. "Quick Sapphire, let's get 'im."

~Later~

Sapphire answered her comm. "Dad?"

_"Have you managed to contact Landmine's team?"_

"No, I'm quite worried." Sapphire sighed.

_"They haven't answered me either."_

_"Jetfire, mission."_

_"Sorry sir."_

Sapphire chuckled. "I'll try and look for them while I'm with my team. Good luck."

_"You too."_

Bud sighed. "Wow, it's like you've got a multiple personality disorder!"

Sapphire laughed. "Have not. I just tend to change moods extremely fast."

_"Yeah she can."_

"Ellen, get off your cell phone."

_"Fuck off."_ The line went.

Bud grinned. "Hey, can we do more stunts?"

Sapphire thought. "Keep an eye out for anything while we're having fun?"

"Scout's promise."

"Let's go!"

~With Metroplex and Optimus~

"Who did this to them?" Optimus looked at an unconcious Landmine, Snarl and Leobreaker.

"Whoever did do this knocked them out quick." Metroplex looked around. "No damage."

"They will be out for quite some time." Vector Prime looked them over. "Like some...paranormal enitity did this."

Optimus thought. "Or just someone extremely powerful." He thought to the battle between Metroplex and Megatron. And him. "Could be Megatron."

Vector Prime stood up. "Do you think it is possible for someone with medical training to try and get them up on their feet?"

"Red Alert would take too long, I'll contact Sapphire. Red Alert took her under his wing when she wanted some training before she ever set foot on this planet." Optimus thought. "Sapphire, come in."

~Sapphire~

_"Sapphire, come in."_

"Yeah Dad?" Sapphire asked. "Did you find them?"

_"Yes. I need you at our location A.S.A.P, they need medical attention. You'll beable to get here faster than Red Alert."_

"Right, see you there." Sapphire cut it off. "Ready for teleportation Bud?"

Bud grinned. "Yeah!"

Sapphire powered it up. "You may feel a little ill after this." She warped off.

~Optimus~

Sapphire transformed after she let Bud out. "You three get going, I'll take care of 'em."

Optimus sighed. "Alright, I trust you. Let's go team!"

Vector Prime followed. "Be safe you two."

Bud waved. "Bye bye now!" He looked at the three mechs. "Whoa."

"Ugh..." Landmine got up. "Wh-where's Megatron."

"Not here." Sapphire looked in her med box. "Stay still, I need to fix you up."

"Yeah, we're here to make you guys a-ok!" Bud grinned.

"Where's Coby?" Landmine asked.

Sapphire sighed. "So now I'm no longer a good enough medic."

Landmine facepalmed. "I was just askin'."

"With Jetfire, Evac and Wingsaber."

"Starscream?"

"Ahead of the three I just mentioned." Sapphire began to fix him. "Now hold still."

~Later~

"Hurry up Coby!" Jetfire sighed. "Optimus just said we have to get all the groups back together!"

Sapphire held Bud in her hands. "It's not safe Coby-"

Coby yelled from it. "Got it!"

"Way to go Coby!" Lori cheered.

"Uh, guys." Evac looked down. "I think we shouldn't have given Coby those extra five minutes."

"Megatron!" Sapphire gasped.

Starscream growled. "What does he want?" He looked at Sapphire. "Think he's itching for a fight?"

Sapphire chuckled. "If it's a fight he wants, he's getting it."

"Where's Optimus?"

**Lottie: I'm so cruel for just leaving you at a cliff hanger, but then the final chapter would be pretty short. Considering this chapter is possibly the longest I've done at ten pages on WordPad. R and R everyone! **

**RayWJ: I'm Ray William Johnson, and I approve of this message.**

**Lottie: What the-Olivia! Why is Ray here?**

**Olivia: Wasn't me!**

**Jess: What? She wanted to meet Ray.**

**Lottie: I think my A/N's are being overrun by people who aren't even supposed to be here.**

**RayWJ: ...I'm going now.**

**Olivia: Raaaaaaaaaaay!**


	28. The key

**Lottie: Right. Now that Ray's gone... *Cries***

**RayWJ: *In chains* **

**Olivia: Jess, get Ray out of those chains please.**

**Lottie: He's still here? *Happy face* Yay! *Hugs Ray***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 28: The key

Sapphire growled as Megatron looked up at them. "Megatron..." She watched him come up and attack Jetfire. "Hey!" She went to charge to him.

Wingsabre held her back. "He's mine!"

Optimus approached as Megatron went to go to attack Starscream, Sapphire and the children. "I'm right here Megatron!"

"It's Galvatron now Optimus!" Megatron, now Galvatron (Again) switched his attention to the Prime.

"Sapphire, you are not going against him!" Starscream felt her side of the bond fill with rage. "He's more powerful than last time!"

"I was made to be more powerful than him remember?" Sapphire turned to him. "I can go against him and win!"

Lori nodded. "She's right."

Wingsaber sighed. "And here I thought she was like all the other femmes."

"I'm too pissed of at Galvatron to get pissed of at you Wingsaber." Sapphire started.

"Wait, did you see that?" Wingsaber started. "Galvatron just kicked Optimus's butt! And Optimus barely got a chance."

"I'll be back." Sapphire jumped down and brought a pistol out. "Galvatron..."

"Sapphire. How...pleasant to see you." Galvatron laughed. "You really think you're going to beat me with that thing?"

Sapphire spun it round her finger. "Just one pistol is all I need. But..." She brought out a second one and shot at him.

Galvatron looked at his knee joint which she shot.

Lori cheered. "Go Sapphire."

Bud grinned. "She's like that on Halo. Remember Coby?"

"Wingsaber, should we be getting out of here?" Coby asked the mech.

"While Galvatron's distracted..." Wingsaber looked down as Sapphire and Galvatron fighting, so far a draw. "We can get Optimus out of here!"

"I'm not moving." Starscream protested. "I'm staying here with Sapphire."

"Suit yourself." Wingsaber took the kids.

Sapphire clutched her abdomen which the large and older mech just kicked. "Considering how quick you took Optimus down Galvatron...I'm appauled." She laughed.

Galvatron went to punch her, only to be met with thin air and a kick to the helm. "Argh!" He fell to the floor. "Insolent femme!"

Sapphire transformed and flew out of there. "Starscream come on!"

Starscream did the same. "You're just leaving him?"

"It was more than enough time to distract him to get the others out of here." Sapphire zoomed off.

~Ship~

Optimus sighed. "Hey." He turned to the two seekers who walked in.

Sapphire beamed. "Kicked Galvatron's ass easy!"

"Too easy for you." Starscream mumbled.

"Hey, you're not the one with some form of programming thingamabob in your helm are you?" Sapphire huffed.

"We ready?" Jetfire walked up to them.

"For what?" Starscream folded his arms.

"Attacking Sideways before he does anything else." Wingsaber came up to them. "Let's go!"

~Somewhere on the same floor~

Jetfire zoomed towards the ship. "Sideways is gonna get his tailpipes kicked. Ready mates?"

Wingsaber zoomed ahead. "I was born ready old man!"

"Hey! Get back here Wingsaber!"

"Should we ignore them?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes." Starscream answered her back. "I think we should ignore them."

~Later. Like, the next day~

Sapphire yawned as they had gotten up early to make their way further into the planet. "This sucks..."

Optimus sighed. "I know you're not a morning person, frag I'm not, but we must keep going."

"..." Starscream looked at the Autobot leader in surprise. "You cursed?"

"Yes, I just said I'm not a morning person." Optimus rubbed his optics. "Curse Elita and her middle of the night calls."

"Mom rung you in the middle of the night?" Sapphire asked. "Did she ask how I was doing?"

"No."

Ellen grinned. "Oh well, you Transformers are a weird bunch."

Vector Prime was confused. "What is she on about?"

"She's Ellen. She could talk about something sain and word it like what she just did and everyone except me wouldn't get it." Sapphire yawned again.

"What were you guys doing last night?" Ellen asked the seeker couple.

Starscream facepalmed. "Can we just get moving?"

Bud spoke from a communicator. "I agree, looking into personal lives is boring." He grinned. "Charges are set in here. Fire in the hole!"

Optimus sighed. "Let's go."

Metroplex followed. "This used to be sealed off for a reason."

"Not anymore." Jolt exclaimed.

"Aren't we still underground?" Starscream asked as they walked out of a huge doorway.

"Whoa." Sapphire looked.

"Aye, trickery." Metroplex nodded. "It's the ceiling, just holographic trickery lass." He looked at the seeker femme.

Jolt was snatched. "Help!"

Optimus looked. "Who was that?"

"It's the terrible twosome!" Ransack yelled as they landed on a building roof.

"The masters of disaster!" Crumplezone cheered.

"The barons of bad!"

"The dukes of doom!"

"From Velicetron!" The two danced about.

Sapphire looked slightly disturbed yet bored. "You have got to be kidding."

"My name's Crumplezone and this is my partner! Ransack!"

"How's that for an entrance?" Ransack grinned.

"IT SUCKED!" Sapphire yelled.

"It stunk." Optimus stated.

Metroplex took out his axe. "Well if it's a beatdown you're lookin' for I'd be happy to oblige!" He lunged at the two who jumped off the building to get out the way.

Ransack laughed. "Little too slow there!" Him and Crumplezone were jumping from building to building, throwing poor Jolt back and forth.

"Hey cut it out you guys!" Jolt was panicking. "I can't fly with this data pack on!"

"Vector Prime." Optimus turned to the elder. "We better put a stop to this."

"Right." Vector Prime agreed. The two transformed and headed into the air.

"Go kick some ass!" Sapphire yelled.

Optimus dodged the shots. "Blast!"

Ransack danced about. "Ha ha!"

"They know we can't fire back Optimus." Vector Prime spoke.

"We'd risk hitting Jolt." Optimus finished.

"You are a lousy shot." Ransack muttered to Crumplezone. He screamed as Metroplex appeared infront of them, trying to grab them. "AH!" Ransack jumped into the air.

Bud turned to Sapphire. "How can we stop them?"

Sapphire thought. "The communicator!" She grinned. "Contact Coby."

Starscream looked oddly at his mate. "I thought you would have gone in there after them. They're scared of you."

"Alot of the Decepticons are scared of me." Sapphire beamed.

"Coby. Can you hear me?" Bud spoke. "The Decepticons have Jolt."

_"We'll be right there little brother."_

"Alright." Bud grinned as he heard his brother on the other end.

The terrible twosome continued firing back. "You bored yet?" Ransack grinned.

"Nope." Crumplezone continued firing at Vector Prime and Ransack.

"Me neither!" Ransack accidentally hit the 'sky' and cried. "Oh no!"

"The sky is falling!" Crumplezone panicked.

"Sheesh." Optimus sighed.

"DROP THE MINI-CON!"

Ransack turned to where the voice came from. "Wha?" He looked around. "Who said that?"

"Me. And as far as you could be concerned, I'm your worst nightmare."

"Go Coby." Sapphire muttered.

"My brother!" Bud grinned as he saw his brother inside his scrapmetal body.

"Coby Hanson of Earth!" Coby spoke from inside it.

Crumplezone was confused. "Hang on..."

Ransack was, too, confused. "Now the kid's a robot?"

"It looks like a scrapmetal."

"I hate those things." Ransack sighed.

Coby made his robot transform. "Coby bot transform!" He threw a black ball at them which spilled a mix.

Ransack laughed. "Coby is a weenie-hey I can't move." He looked at his feet.

"Now Optimus!" Coby-bot had jumped off onto the ground.

"Right." Optimus nodded. He landed infront of them, towering over as he was in his super mode.

"...Hello." Crumplezone looked up at the large 'bot.

"I believe you have a friend of mine." Optimus held his arm out for them to pass Jolt.

Sapphire was sat down with Bud, playing rock paper scissors. "Is it over yet?" She looked. "Nope."

Crumplezone smirked inwardly. "A friend of yours? We didn't know." He went to hand over Jolt.

"Optimus am I glad to see you-AH!" Jolt was brought back.

"Filthy bastards." Sapphire muttered.

"Tell me about it." Bud sighed.

"Whoops." Crumplezone had thrown him behind him. "I guess he slipped."

"Jolt!" Coby yelled. "Optimus!"

Optimus went to catch him, only to be beaten miles by his daughter. "...That isn't fair."

Sapphire grinned. "Old age."

"I'm not that old!" Optimus sighed and took Jolt.

"If you don't mind..." Sapphire chuckled darkly and went over to Ransack and Crumplezone.

The two shook in fear. Ransack whimpered. "Don't hurt us..."

Starscream covered Bud's eyes. "I'd rather not watch if I was you."

"Why?" Bud went to try and see, only hearing the screams of pain.

"I'm back." Sapphire cracked her knuckles. "That was fun."

Ellen gawped. "You, like, nearly ripped out their optics."

Sapphire nodded. "Anyway, let's get going shall we?"

~Somewhere deeper into the core~

"Well well, look what the cyber cat dragged in." Optimus stated as Ransack and Crumplezone fell from the broken ceiling floors below their original battle.

"You two again?" Sapphire transformed.

"Prepare to get your asses whooped!" Ellen grinned. "Because Screams here is gonna make you wish you weren't even created."

"Why me?" Starscream asked. "Seriously?"

"Ow my head..." Ransack rubbed his helm.

"At least nothing important was hurt." Metroplex joked, making Sapphire and Ellen snicker.

Optimus sighed. "You want us to teach you another lesson?"

Sapphire grinned. "I'll gladly teach you another you know..."

"Wha?" Ransack jumped to his feet. "Hold on!"

"How did we get so unlucky?"

"You deal with them Dad." Sapphire grinned.

"You're not unlucky. You just chose the wrong side." Optimus transformed into his super mode. "Cyber key power!" He blasted them.

"Whaaaa!" Ransack cried as they were blasted off. Again.

~Further down~

"You again?" Sapphire transformed. "Why is it this feels like deja vu?"

Starscream sighed. "Because this actually happened before. Like an hour ago."

"It was a rhetorical question. Dipshit." Sapphire sighed.

"Ow..." Ransack sat up. "We gotta stop doing that..."

"I'll say." Crumplezone stared at the ceiling. He saw the Autobots. "AH!" He put his hands up.

Bud was inside Jolt. "You guys come back more often than a boomerang."

Ellen chuckled, on Sapphire's shoulder. "I'll say."

Ransack pointed them. "I was just gonna say the same about you! Now let's get ready to fight!"

"You should just give up." Sapphire chuckled, arms folded. She placed Ellen inside of Optimus. "Because it's either that, or you get your asses handed to you like on the past five levels."

"Uh..." Crumplezone stammered. "W-we ain't afraid of you!"

"Ugh..." Bud bashed his head on Jolt's control panel. "We have to get rid of these shmos again!" He got off the communicator with Coby.

"Don't call us shmos!" Ransack yelled from where he was sat.

Crumplezone did the same. "What does that mean anyway?"

Wingsaber showed up. "I thought I might be missing out on something."

Sapphire rolled her optics. "Hello Wingsaber."

"Hey, I'm beginning to think you don't like me sweet cheeks!" Wingsaber went up to her.

"Hey." Starscream growled. "Back off."

"I know, you were once second in command..." Wingsaber put a hand up. "What's the deal anyway?

Ellen nodded to the twosome. "These dooshbags keep showing up."

Bud nodded. "I'm not allowed to say that. It's not fair."

Sapphire had hit Wingsaber for his earlier comment. "Ok, if anyone wants me to kick their asses again, say I."

"I!" The whole group yelled.

"Awesome. Ready Wingsaber?"

"For what?" Wingsaber cocked his helm. "Oh! Right..."

Starscream hit his helm. "Dear lord of Primus..."

Ellen was confused. "What?"

"For the sake of the Universe we're gonna kick your asses!" The two young seekers yelled.

"Remember that Tokyo Mew Mew rubbish?" Starscream looked at Ellen.

"The one with the gay guy having tree porn, yes I remember." Ellen nodded.

"...Even though that has nothing to do with the show..." Starscream started. "That whole sake of the Earth thing made the creation of sake of the Universe."

Ellen grinned. "Wingsaber watched a girly anime!"

Wingsaber turned to Ellen. "Hey, you shut up!"

"Oh scrap..." Ransack watched as Wingsaber went to attack from above.

"Cyber key power!" Sapphire and Wingsaber yelled, attacking them and sending them flying, yet again.

"That was fun." Wingsaber grinned.

Sapphire nodded. "That's the first time Ellen saw our amazing attack."

Ellen nodded. "What's it called?"

"The epic yo mama attack." Wingsaber grinned.

"Yep."

"Epic name."

Bud grinned. "It's Override!"

Lori stepped out. "Don't forget about me."

"Little sis!" Sapphire grinned. "You missed mine and Wingsaber's epic dual attack."

"I thought it was epic yo mama." Wingsaber huffed.

"It is." Sapphire grinned.

Override shook her helm as she transformed. "I'll never get some people."

~Somewhere~

"I really thought I was getting into Scourge." Lori sighed as she got off the communicator with Coby about Leobreaker and Snarl. "I guess some people never Learn."

"But Lori, are the rest of the team ok?" Optimus asked, concerned.

"They're fine. Leobreaker and Snarl got into a fight but they're sleeping it off." Lori rolled her eyes.

Sapphire folded her arms. "That's good."

Ellen looked over to Optimus. "How much farther do we have to go? My feet are killing me."

Starscream was peeved. "You're sitting on **my** shoulder. How the frag are your feet killing you?"

"At least you kindly let Swindle give me and Olivia a ride." Ellen grinned. "Remember?"

"You quoted Fruits basket while we came across Thrust." Sapphire grinned as she placed Lori on her shoulder. "Ellen, actually do some walking. It's good for you."

Ellen huffed as Starscream placed her on the ground. "Aw... I'm small again."

Optimus thought as he looked at Metroplex. "We're getting close. About another two or three levels at the most."

"Awesome, let's get this over and done with so we can go home, save the Universe and be back intime for lunch." Bud grinned.

"I love how lightly Bud takes all this." Sapphire laughed.

Lori looked at Bud commanding the Mini-cons. "What is he doing?"

Metroplex grinned. "He's organizing the Mini-cons for us." He laughed. "Bud was a born leader!"

"Bud? A born leader?" Lori scoffed. "You have to be joking."

"There we go." Vector Prime opened the next door.

"Mini-con team." Bud went to the door. "Fall in."

Sapphire chuckled, admiring the child fondly. She turned to Starscream. "If we don't get a sparkling like him, you're sued."

Starscream rolled his optics. "If you raise it, it'll be worse."

"...and remember to watch eachother's backs." Bud finished. "Roll out!"

"Bud wait up!" Lori ran after him after being placed onto the floor by Sapphire, her turning her holoform on and following. "Where did he go?" She looked as they went down the lift Bud did.

Sapphire laughed. "Camoflauge?" She giggled as she saw them blending in with the Mini-con markings. "Great idea Bud."

Bud grinned. "Thanks."

Lori leaned on a panel, causing it to press down. "Bud!" She saw a door open and them fall down a metal ramp.

Sapphire slid down after them. "Go deja vu!"

~Flashback~

"Carlos look out!" Rad yelled as he slipped and a rock broke off, the three falling into a tunnel. "AH!"

"Oh man!" Carlos panicked.

Sapphire sighed. "Geez..."

~End of flashback~

Lori was held back by Optimus. "Hey Bud!"

"Be careful Lori!" Optimus warned. "I don't want another Sapphire..."

"She just jumped after them. And what's with the deja vu?"

"Even I don't know, I wasn't on Earth at that time."

~With Bud, the Mini-cons and Sapphire~

"Sapphire look!" Bud looked in amazement. "It's a whole Mini-con city!"

Sapphire looked around. "It's amazing..." She grinned. "I'm glad I turned my holoform on and followed you."

Bud looked to Sixbeat. "There's a museum downstairs?"

Sapphire grabbed his arm. "Then let's go."

"Wait for us!" Jolt yelled, him and the other Mini-cons following.

~Museum~

"This is totally awesome!" Bud looked around.

"I know." Sapphire laughed. "So many Mini-con relics!"

"Sweet!" Bud looked from exibition to exibition. "Cool!"

Sapphire chuckled. "Without Optimus, this is way much more fun."

Jolt turned to Bud. "You're not worried Bud?"

Bud blinked. "About what?"

"Being lost!"

"We have Sapphire with us! She'll protect us!" Bud hugged her.

"If it was legal, I'd have adopted you by this point." Sapphire grinned.

"Besides, being lost is what I do best!"

Jolt sighed. "Er... I see."

Bud folded his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be searching the museum for useful info?"

"That's what I came over to tell you." Jolt grinned. "It's amazing! An entire history of the Mini-cons!"

"Really?" Sapphire was confused, yet interested.

"Right from the very beginning! Long ago..." Jolt started. "...right after the war the giant bots were too big to repair the computers!"

"And so they made the Mini-cons?" Sapphire leaned on the wall.

"That's right!"

Bud grinned. "I'll probably forget this conversation. I save my brain space for all the cool stuff!"

Sapphire grinned. "I'm guessing you don't remember Red Alert saying the Mini-con CPU is very similar to a humans then."

"Vaugely." Bud sighed. "Who cares how our brains work?" He grinned. "We make an awesome team. Right guys?" He looked at the Mini-cons who beeped in agreement.

"You're so happy, yet...we're lost."

"Because being lost is fun." Sapphire grinned. "Aside from when I was little..." She pouted. "I got lost in Cybertronian tunnels and...I cried."

"But Optimus found you right?" Jolt panicked.

"Yup." Sapphire nodded. "Let's explore more of the city."

Bud grinned. "Yeah! Let's go guys!"

~Park~

Sapphire found a swing. "SWING!" She ran to it.

Bud grinned. "A Mini-con playground! I'm guessing if you have to think like humans, you play like humans too."

"According to the legends, there's even an amusement park!" Jolt grinned.

"You're messing with us!" Sapphire and Bud cried.

"No, really!" Jolt beamed. "It's just like the ones in your home movies!"

"Awesome!" Bud grinned and hugged Sapphire. "Rollercoasters!"

Jolt chuckled. "I want to go just to gather data...maybe a few rides..." He saw Sapphire's look of disbelief.

Bud stood straight. "Mini-cons, rollercoaster!" He lead them out of the park. "What happened here?" He saw a wreckage.

"That wasn't like that earlier." Sapphire folded her arms.

"AHHHH!" Jolt panicked. "Fresh claw marks!"

"So what?" Sapphire shrugged. "I'm guessing Scourge, I can beat him any day."

"So what?" Jolt jumped. "He could still be here!"

Bud had enough of their panicking. "Uh... My stomach!"

Jolt ran over. "What is it?"

"It's about time you guys stopped running around in circles and listen to me for once!" Bud stood up.

"Smooth move junior." Sapphire grinned.

"Huh?" Jolt was confused.

"Let's head back to the museum where it's safe." Bud began walking with Sapphire and the Mini-cons followed. "Huh?" He looked up and stopped, Jolt bashing into Scourge's leg.

Jolt screamed. "AHA!"

Scourge folded his arms. "Impressive."

"Huh?" Bud was confused while Jolt ran around in circles. "Hey guys, settle down for a minute!" He called the the Mini-cons. "It's no monster. It's just Scourge."

"What do you mean 'just Scourge'?" Scourge seemed offended.

"Lori said not to worry about you." Bud grinned.

"Little sister?" Scourge looked around. "Is she here too?"

Sapphire laughed. "That's my girl. She's got you scared out of your wits!"

Bud shook his head. "No, she isn't."

Scourge sighed in relief. "Did she look mad?"

"Not mad exactly..." Sapphire started.

"More like kind of disappointed." Bud thought. "I think she really wants you to be a good guy."

"I know she does..." Scourge sighed. "But it's not that easy!" He stomped his foot which caused the Mini-cons to hide behind Bud and Sapphire.

"Yeah... You seem like a complicated guy." Bud looked up at him without fear. Like he has been doing.

"My position **is** difficult..." Scourge thought.

"So what do you mean by impressive?" Bud asked.

"To be frank, I thought you showed great leadership back there." Scourge admitted.

Sapphire grinned. "Bud is pretty amazing."

Bud was confused. "Back wher-oh. The stomach thing?"

"Yes." Scourge bent down a little. "I wish I could use such gile. You brought order out of chaos and didn't even have to use violence."

"You want better leadership skills?" Sapphire asked. "Bud could give you lessons so you don't go ballistic again over shitty ones."

"Sapphire... You know we don't swear."

"I do. I'm not sure about you." Sapphire grinned.

"I don't have to explain myself to a femme like you!" Scourge yelled at Sapphire.

"A femme? I AM NOT JUST A PLAIN OLD FREAKIN' SLUT LIKE THUNDERBLAST DAMMIT!" Sapphire yelled up at him.

"Sapphire!" Bud commanded. "Stand down!"

Sapphire sighed. "Sorry Bud..."

Bud nodded. "Anyway, welcome to Bud's school of painless leadership!"

"Oh goody!" Sapphire grinned.

~Grassy area~

"Take your seats people." Bud hit a blackboard with a stick. "Class is beginning."

"What seats?" Scourge asked.

"Just sit down and raise your hand if you want to ask a question." Bud folded his arms and watched them sit down.

"Is this necessary?" Scourge asked again.

"Yes, and raise your hand next time." Bud began drawing something on the blackboard. When he was done, he grinned. "Ok, so five guys go on a treasure hunting expedition and find six treasures. The question is what is the best way to split the treasure?"

Scourge answered first. "The most powerful gets the other one."

"Ah, ah ah. Sorry." Bud shook his finger at him. "That's the wrong answer." He folded his arms. "The guys get one treasure each and the last one goes to their next treasure hunt."

"Next treasure hunt?" Scourge was confused again.

"Ok, suppose our five treasure hunters are getting really sleepy and there are only four beds. How would you solve a situation like that Scourge?"

"The weakest would sleep on the floor of course." Scourge stated obviously.

"Incorrect." Bud beamed. "You set a tent out in the back yard and all the treasure hunters sleep in sleeping bags."

Scourge was frustrated. "How am I supposed to come up with an answer like that?" He yelled. "I didn't know there was a tent!"

Sapphire laughed. "You're supposed to use your imagination Scourge! I didn't know you were so square minded."

"My Dad told me, to be a great leader is to think outside the box." Bud pointed out. "So you bring the tent with you." He sighed. "You have to be a creative thinker."

"I could have come up with those answers if I knew I was allowed to do that!" Scourge whined.

"Then go ahead. I never said you couldn't." Bud reminded him.

Scourge started laughing. "You didn't did you? So...I'm allowed to make stuff up." He thought. "All this time I was trapped inside myself..."

Bud sighed. "Ok... Now I'm lost."

Sapphire nodded. "Me too."

"I'm thinking outside the box!"

"Aweome!" Sapphire grinned.

"Cool!" Bud laughed along with him. "Hey look. Wingsaber."

Wingsaber landed. "Hey, what's going on?"

Lori popped out. "So the whole team is looking for you and you're haning out with this guy?"

Bud placed his hands on his hips. "It so happens you're interrupting my class!"

"What are you teaching him anyway?"

"Tell her Scourge!" Bud encouraged.

"Yeah." Sapphire grinned up at him.

"Well uh, it was some leadership techniques." Scourge nearly stammered.

Lori grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're not hanging out with any Decepticons."

Bud looked to Scourge. "Maybe you can come and join the Autobots!"

"Well..." Scourge thought, hesitating.

"There you lot are." Metroplex rolled up with the rest of the team and transformed. "You had us worried."

Starscream fumed and turned to Sapphire. "What the frag were you thinking?"

Sapphire thought. "Uh... I don't remember. But there was a park with swings and a museum and everything!" She beamed. "They even have an amusement park!"

"Really?" Starscream asked.

"You had us worried with good reason." Optimus turned to Scourge. "You picking on children now?"

"Hey, he wouldn't dare pick on Bud while I'm here!" Sapphire stood up proud. "Now shoo. You're interrupting sensei's class."

"Sensei?" Scourge asked.

"Teacher." Sapphire grinned. "Isn't that right Bud?"

Scourge turned to Optimus. "Autobots, I challenge you to a battle."

Vector Prime folded his arms. "He's changed."

~After the battle~

Bud moped in Sapphire's vehicle mode. "I still wish he could have been on our team."

"Me too Bud. Me too." Sapphire felt the same as him as they flew into the distance.

~Another level down~

Lori looked in amazement. "Whoa..."

Bud looked around. "What is this place?"

"They have such landscapes here?" Ellen asked Metroplex.

"Ey lassie." Metroplex nodded. "It's one of the innermost layers of Gigantion."

"It must be the key." Vector Prime stated.

"There's rumors of a floating city known as Lumeria." Metroplex pointed out.

Vector Prime thought. "That sounds like one of the starships."

Wingsaber grinned. "A starship? That doesn't seem too hard to find." He transformed and flew off.

Override went to follow. "I'll keep an eye on him." She transformed and sped after him.

"But I didn't..." Optimus started.

"You're team are amazing Optimus." Metroplex laughed. "They can follow orders before you can give 'em!"

The others transformed and went after them. Sapphire, Starscream and Vector Prime obviously took the air. "So..."

Optimus sped up. "Vector Prime, do you see anything?"

"No, nothing yet." Vector Prime sighed.

"Wingsaber, Override?" Sapphire commed the two.

_"Absolutely nothing so far." _Override replied.

_"Hey, nothing just turned into something!" _Wingsaber yelled in the background.

"Alright." Sapphire shut it off. "I'm gonna catch up with those two. Hold on Bud!" She went at full speed.

Bud cheered inside. "Woo hoo!"

~A lake~

"Whoa." Sapphire transformed with Bud in her hands. "A space ship."

Wingsaber joked. "I have to fly higher to see the whole thing."

Bud grinned. "It's amazing!" He got his communicator. "Lori, we found it!"

Wingsaber got off his comm. "Optimus needs backup. Starscream's coming over with Lori and Ellen." He transformed and flew off.

Starscream landed with them. "Whoa." He looked at the ship. "That is big."

"Shit that's amazing." Ellen grinned.

~Later~

Landmine, Evac and the other members of the rescue team showed up. "Hey."

Sapphire looked to him. "What happened?"

"Optimus refused to link up with Wingsaber." Landmine sighed.

"Override and I will go to help him." Evac nodded to the others. "You guys stay put."

"Stay here?" Coby asked.

Sapphire grinned. "Hey, you have two of the most powerful Transformers aside from Galvatron here! You're protected."

Evac nodded. "And someone needs to find the Cyber Planet Key inside there."

Starscream placed Ellen down after enough of her yapping. "Let's go." They went finding a way inside Lemuria.

~Inside~

"Are you sure this is the right way Coby?" Quickmix asked the boy with his locator.

"I'm sure this ship has the same layout as Atlantis..." Coby looked.

"I see the doors." Landmine approached them.

"Cool." Bud wowed as he looked from his placed on the only femme's shoulder.

Starscream looked at Sapphire. "You know, with the amount of time he sits on your shoulder, I'd say you've literally adopted the boy."

Sapphire beamed. "I'd like to."

Bud laughed. "Sorry but I'm not up for sale just yet!"

"Aw, can't I at least be your second mother?" Sapphire whined as the doors opened.

"There it is!" Coby pointed out the key.

Quickmix approached it with Landmine behind. "Here it is..."

Landmine picked it up. "For once, finding one of these keys was a peice of cake."

The ground trembled as Sideways charged at Quickmix. "That key is mine!"

"Me and my big mouth..." Landmine sighed.

"Give me that key!" Sideways went to punch Landmine, going to squish him from his Gigantion height from absorbing the Omega lock's energy.

"Not if I can help it!" Landmine jumped out of the way.

Sideways grasped the key and tugged at it. "I'll have that."

Landmine was thrown as he refused to let go. "Argh!" He hit the floor quite hard, letting go of the key.

Sapphire ran to him. "Landmine!"

"Sapphire no!" Starscream yelled for her.

"Huh?" Sideways chuckled and went to crush her as she went for the key. "No you don't."

"SAPPHIRE!" Starscream yelled as he assumed it was seconds before she was crushed.

**Lottie: I thought I'd leave it here at 18 pages. Anyway, another cliffhanger. I thought I'd be nice and give you a chapter. R and R BTW.**


	29. Vector Prime's last stand

**Lottie: Yeah... I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliffy on the last chapter.**

**Ellen: Evil...**

**Starscream: I thought I was evil but...I'm mistaken.**

**Lottie: Oh shut up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!**

Chapter 29: Vector Prime's last stand

"SAPPHIRE NO!" Starscream screamed as the femme went for the key.

"AH!" Sapphire saw a large fist going to do the same that could have been done to Landmine.

Starscream froze, scared out of his wits. Until he saw another fast flier get her out of the way. "What...?"

Wingsaber grinned. "Lose something?" He chuckled cheekily.

"Oh shut up!" Sapphire helped Landmine up. "Here." She went to attack Sideways.

Starscream held her back. "Are you nuts? You nearly got pancaked!"

Sapphire nodded. "I was caught off guard." She folded her arms.

"Really?"

"Really." Sapphire growled at her mate.

"You look sexy when you're angry." Starscream grinned.

"DON'T STRAY FROM THE BLOODY ECKLE FECKIN' TOPIC!" Sapphire yelled. "Landmine?" She saw the mech was now Sideway's height.

Sideways was getting bet up. "It...can't be possible!"

Sapphire grinned. "Go Landmine!" She shot at Sideways for him. "There."

Sideways gave up. "I will get revenge for planet X!"

Galvatron walked in, a singeing hole in the wall. "Well well well. Hello." He looked up at the larger Landmine.

"Whoa..." Override ran in after him with Evac.

"It's Landmine." Evac gawped.

~Outside~

Optimus watched the battle take place and end. "Amazing..."

Landmine walked up to his leader. "I guess you should have this Optimus." He gave the key to him and returned to normal.

Sapphire had escaped with the kids. "That was pretty amazing."

"I did pretty well too." Starscream huffed. "I mean, the whole Autobot team, and me, against Galvatron and kicking his skid plate together doesn't happen often."

"Fuck you." Ellen grinned.

"Ellen!" Sapphire scolded. "Bud is not allowed to hear such foul words!"

"Sorry."

Bud grinned. "I'm used to it."

Ellen sighed. "Have you adopted him or something?"

Landmine grinned. "My guess is, yes."

"I'd like to adopt him! What do you say Bud?" Sapphire beamed. "Can I be your second mother?"

"That would be so cool!" Bud beamed.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Starscream sighed. "Ah, I give up. You can be his second mother."

"And you can be my second father! Because you two are married right?" Bud grinned.

Landmine nodded. "They are bonded so I guess."

Bud cheered. "Woo hoo!"

Wingsaber laughed. "I'm just glad I don't have to stare at Landmine's giantic backside anymore!"

"Shut up Wingsaber." Landmine hit the young mech.

"Hey!" Wingsaber whined.

~Later inside the ship~

Optimus turned to Vector Prime. "We should hurry."

"Indeed. The effects of the black hole are spreading throughout the cosmos even now, destroying all it touches." The time and space keeper nodded. "We must insert the final Cyber Planet Key into the Omega Lock and activate it's power." He held the key, walking towards the Omega Lock. Holding the final key to the lock, Vector Prime watched as the Omega Lock hovered as the two parts glowed.

"I hate that sound..." Lori complained to Bud and Coby.

The key inserted into the lock and the frequency stopped. Sapphire looked around as a blast from the lock hit the Omega symbol and activated the ship. "Whoa..."

Coby was also amazed. "It's like the ship is being powered up."

~Outside~

Vector Prime watched the beam hit the holograms. "The systems have rebooted themselves after the war with Planet X."

Jolt grinned. "I feel different. I can warp again!"

Coby pointed as the 'sky' split. "Guys look!"

Jetfire watched the final one open. "Hello, what's this? Don't tell me it's a spacebridge."

"To our own dimension." Vector gazed in amazement.

~Later~

Scourge and Snarl had left to help their planet. Optimus had begun breifing everyone. "Alright. Vector Prime will carry the Omega Loc-"

"Oh I don't think so."

"Galvatron!" Sapphire growled.

Galvatron appeared out of his dimension gate. "I will carry the Omega Lock back to Primus."

Optimus felt uneasy. "Galvatron..."

"Ha ha!" Galvatron began to laugh. "How could I let an old man like you carry such a heavy burden all alone?" He asked Vector Prime.

"..." Starscream sighed. "I used to work with this guy?"

"Yup." Sapphire nodded. "Tell me why again."

"He was a lazy bastard." Ellen grinned.

Optimus got into a prepared fighting stance. "You're not laying a finger on that lock!"

Quickmix charged at the powerful mech, only to be thrown back. "Argh!"

Vector Prime charged at Galvatron, slicing his sword through him just as he teleported. "What? H-he can warp?"

"Careful Vector Prime!" Sapphire warned. _'You know Starscream, I wish this was a life or death situation where that damned chip would work already.'_

_'Me too.' _Starscream nodded. "Protect the humans."

"I'm not doing that alone!" Sapphire fumed. "**You** can look after them."

Coby pointed to where Galvatron had warped. "There!"

The Decepticon leader laughed and hovered above them. "There's nothing I can't do!" He fired a lightning bolt out of his hand.

"Agh!" Optimus covered himself with his arms.

Starscream had covered the kids, Ellen and Sapphire with himself. "He's too powerful."

Sapphire grinned darkly. "Or so he thinks..." She begun chuckling evily.

Ellen nodded. "I swear she was a 'con at one point."

Sapphire looked round at the fallen Autobots. "Oh no!"

"...Ugh..." Starscream collapsed to one side out of slight exhaustion.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Galvatron laughed, holding the lock.

"NO!" Sapphire went to run for him till her mate's hand held her ankle so she couldn't move.

"...Too dangerous..." Starscream looked up at her. "If Optimus couldn't withstand that..."

Jolt panicked. "It's all over! Galvatron's got the lock! We're doomed!"

Vector Prime got to his feet. "You..."

Galvatron laughed again. "Tell me Autobots, how does it feel to know you've lost?"

"FOR PRIMUS!" Vector charged at him with his sword and Galvatron smirked.

"Please..." Galvatron held his hand out and electrocuted him. "Be gone!" He threw him back to a rock cliff.

"AGH!" Vector Prime hit the cliff and collapsed.

"No!" Optimus was on his knees. He looked towards Galvatron.

Galvatron grinned. "Now that I have my souverneir, I'll take my leave. Farewell!"

Sapphire growled as he went to get away. "Cyber Key power!" She yelled and, with her upgraded null rays, she fired upon the tyrant. "You're not going to get away that easy!"

Galvatron sneered. "Yes, I forgot about you. The annoying little pest I can't seem to get rid off."

"You knock me down and I get straight back up again. No wonder." Sapphire smirked.

"You would make a rather good Decepticon, I will admit." Galvatron smirked back. "Maybe I could help you become even more powerful."

"Not happening!" Sapphire yelled back. "I have vorns and vorns of training!"

Lori gasped as Galvatron went to fly away again. "Look at that!" She pointed to Sideways.

Galvatron sighed in frustration. "What do you want Sideways?"

Sideways folded his arms. "I'm having that Omega Lock Galvatron!"

"Yeah, this is boring." Sapphire shrugged and helped the other Autobots up, starting with Landmine. "Guess you wish you were big again huh?"

"No kiddin' kid." Landmine chuckled. "I thought I got rid of him already."

~End of the battle between Sideways and Galvatron~

Optimus looked around. "They just...vaporised."

Starscream chuckled. "The both of them too."

"Not quite Starscream." Optimus pointed to Galvatron and the Decepticons going through the bridge.

"...Scrap." Starscream huffed. "Well, at least I get a chance to snuff out his spark."

"Maybe in another life sweet spark." Sapphire nuzzled into him.

"Shut up!" Starscream fumed. "I-it's not like I would if I could!"

Sapphire smirked. "Sure..."

Starscream looked at Optimus for help. "Help me."

"No, you're on your own there." Optimus laughed.

Coby gasped. "The gate! It's disintergrating!"

Sapphire looked. "Did the explosion do it?"

"All I know is we'll never get back to Earth!" Lori looked up to her older sister.

"That's not true!" Bud turned to Optimus. "Tell her Optimus!"

"Bud is right." Optimus nodded. "We will get back home."

Sapphire grinned. "It's one way or another."

Bud grinned. "That's right." He sat on the hand she offered. "You're the best second mother ever."

"See? I'm gonna make a great mother." Sapphire grinned.

"If there's no more spacebridge though..." Bud pouted. "Then we're doomed! For the fifteenth time-how are we going to get back?" He grinned. "Coby? Red Alert?"

Red Alert sighed. "I'm not entirely sure... I'm sorry Bud."

Vector Prime began to think. "Hm..."

Jolt looked up at him. "Vector Prime, no! I know what you're thinking but you can't!"

"Bud is right! He is absolutely right!" Optimus stopped the bickering.

"Yeah!" Bud cheered.

"I'm actually proud of the squirt." Starscream chuckled.

"And you're the worst second father ever." Bud grinned.

"Great..."

"I'm kidding!"

Optimus folded his arms. "We've all been in worse situations than this! We need solutions!" He thought. "We'll build our own bridge!"

Sapphire sighed. "More labour work..."

"But how?" Jetfire shrugged.

"Without the Omega Lock it's hopeless!" Scattershot moped.

"What do you mean hopeless?" Hotshot asked.

"It needs alot of power. Even one starship doesn't have that much." Scattershot thought. "But three starships!"

Optimus agreed. "This just might work. Hotshot, Red Alert, I want you two to work on syncronizing the ships reactors while the rest of us build that bridge!"

Coby beamed. "Really? A spacebridge?"

"Well Metroplex?" Optimus turned to the Gigantion leader. "Do you think your crew is up for it?"

"You're talkin' about the best crew in two universes!" Metroplex clenched his fist.

"The best group, and the best team." Sapphire grinned. "This is gonna work."

~Later~

Bud beamed as he looked at the generator. "Whoa..."

Optimus looked at it. "Let's put our hard work to the test. Man the stations!"

Hotshot complained after a while. "Aw come on! The suspense is killing me!"

"Karma hurts mentally and physically Hotshot." Sapphire smirked. "You shouldn't have asked that stupid question so many times."

"Hey!" Hotshot whined.

"Engage!" Optimus commanded and the bridge started up. The bridge opened.

Lori looked closely at what was coming out of the bridge. "What is that?"

Sapphire prepared to fight. "They look like Sideways and Soundwave weren't the only two to survive on Planet X."

"Aw man!" Scattershot panicked from the controls.

"They've gone feral!" Vector Prime stated. "Like wild animals!"

The Autobots began to fire as Sapphire turned to Scattershot. "We have to shut down the bridge!"

Scattershot panicked more. "I'm trying! But it's not responding!"

"If those creatures damage our generator, then there goes our last shot at going home!" Optimus combined with his trailer, using his Cyber Key to power up. He opened fire, only to have more bird creatures come through.

"We must destroy the generator!" Vector Prime stopped firing.

"I agree!" Sapphire nodded. "If we don't we're scrapped. And I don't want to die any time soon!"

Vector Prime sliced it and watched the generator slide, falling. "I've still got it."

Sapphire grinned as the birds disappeared. "Not bad old timer."

Optimus sighed. "You did the right thing Vector Prime."

Vector Prime thought as the discussed. "There is no choice."

"Huh?" Sapphire looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The worm hole is the way we entered this universe, it is going to be our way out." Vector Prime looked at Jolt.

"You can't Vector Prime!" Jolt jumped up and down, fretting.

Bud grinned. "Vector Prime waves his sword and bam! We go back in time to when it was open!" He turned to the elder. "Right?"

Vector Prime nodded. "Right."

"Why did we have to build that generator then?" Metroplex asked.

"Because it's not that simple!" Jolt yelled. "Vector Prime you have to tell them! They have to know!"

"It is the only option left to us Jolt."

Jolt yelled back at him. "But it's not an option! Asking him to reverse time that much will cost him his life!"

Sapphire looked sadly at Vector Prime. "...Really?"

"...It makes no difference." Vector Prime lowered his helm. "Our mission must succeed." He looked to Sapphire who looked as if she would cry. "I know this is hard for you child. You already lost someone close to you and you do not wish to lose another."

"B-but we have to find another way!" Sapphire begged. She began blubbering.

~On the ships~

Starscream comforted his mate. "We may not beable to see him again but he will always watch over us you know. As long as time keeps going of course."

Sapphire hugged him. "Isn't that the same as dying? We can't see him again."

Bud hugged her. "He's just getting a new job!" He beamed. "So I get to look after this for him!" He showed them the map.

"The map!" Sapphire laughed. "I guess you're right. I'm proud of you Bud. You take care of that ok?"

"Yep!"

Scattershot turned to Optimus. "The warp tunnel is opening!"

Optimus nodded. "All ships engage!"

Bud tapped Sapphire and Starscream's helms. "Look at this!" He grinned as they went through the tunnel. "That's us from when we came through the first time!" He began waving. "Hey!"

"They can't see us." Starscream mumbled.

"What's up?" Bud noticed the ships stopped.

"Vector Prime is exausted." Lori looked at the mech outside, panting to cool his systems down.

"Vector Prime! Don't give up!" Jolt yelled.

Scattershot sighed. "Time is movin' again."

Sapphire sighed. "We made it." She smiled up at Starscream.

Starscream grinned as they made it through. "We're back home!" He hugged his mate tightly, excited to be back.

"Starscream I've never seen you this excited before." Sapphire laughed. "I know we're back home but really?"

"We're clear of the tunnel and re-syncronising with the local time stream." Scattershot reported.

"Good." Optimus smiled slightly at the victory. "Vector Prime..." He looked out of the window to see him slowly disintergrating.

Lor cried. "Please don't go!" She hugged Coby.

Sapphire cried too. "I hate it when they die!" She turned her holoform and her and Lori shared an emotional hug. "WAA!"

Bud laughed along with Starscream. "Girls get freaked out over nothing!"

"I know, we might not be seeing him again, but he's still alive. Because if time stopped I'd be worried." Starscream chuckled.

"You're the best second dad ever!" Bud hugged him.

Optimus folded his arms as the girls cried quietly and the rest of the ship was quiet in respect. "Goodbye Vector Prime..."

Bud began to cry. "Why am I crying? Everything's fine now!" He wiped away his tears.

Sapphire smiled a slightly watery smile. "It's ok to cry Bud." She held her arms out and he ran into them, crying.

Optimus and his men saluted him as he disappeared. "Farewell my friend..." He turned forward. "Set course for Cybertron Scattershot."

**Lottie: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Starscream: Why the hell are you crying?**

**Lottie: It's just so sad! They kill characters off when people are so used to seeing them in action! It's hurts way more in flashbacks!**

**Ellen: It's alright Lottie. I was pissed when they killed the Joker in Arkham City.**

**Lottie: I should know that it hurts way more in flashbacks. Because in Armada I had to deal with four episodes without him and with flashbacks. *Sniff***

**Starscream: *Sigh* Since the girls are being overly emotional, R and R everyone.**

**Lottie: WE'RE NOT OVERLY EMOTIONAL YOU DAMNED MACHINE! Hey I have ten days to get the last chapter up. :D**


	30. The end

**Lottie: ...Now this is the last chapter I feel really sad that this story has to come to an end.**

**Ellen: Yeah...**

**Starscream: Weren't you going to do a sequel?**

**Lottie: Up to the readers. I do way too many sequels. But they get better than the one before instead of getting shittier and shittier like movies sometimes do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cybertron.**

Chapter 30: The end

Sapphire sighed as they arrived to Cybertron A.K.A Primus. "Thank the lord."

Ellen grinned. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah she's right." Hotshot grinned. "That was quite fun."

"Yeah, we met giant Transformers smaller than Primus." Sapphire rolled her optics. "Big whoop."

Lori sighed. "Well I'm glad we're back and able to save the universe."

Sapphire nodded. "Finally we can shut that annoying black hole and I can go to places on Earth I wasn't able to when we were busy."

"You're forgetting, Galvatron has the lock." Optimus pointed out. "Without it we can't do anything."

"...Well shit." Sapphire folded her arms.

"Yeah. No kidding." Ellen yawned.

_"Optimus! Where are you?" _Colonel Franklin appeared on the screen.

Optimus sighed. "We're back but without the Omega Lock. Galvatron currently possess it."

Colonel Franklin sighed. _"That's not good. The Earth's in a mess. Abnormal weather reports all over the globe because of that black hole."_

"I'm glad I'm not there." Ellen joked. "...SHIT! My batman!"

"Calm down Ellen." Sapphire laughed.

"Me and Jetfire will go assist." Evac offered.

"I'll go too." Sapphire folded her arms. "I can drop Ellen off."

Ellen grumbled. "Bitch."

~On the way to Earth~

Sapphire zoomed ahead of Jetfire. "Hurry up Jet!"

Jetfire had Ellen in his cockpit. "You don't have to deal with an annoying prankster in your cockpit!"

"Still!" Ellen bashed the controls. "Go faster!"

"Bye!" Sapphire went full speed ahead of them. After five minutes she realised that the rest of the crew were not to be seen. She transformed, worried. "Guys?" She tried the comm and realised that it was being blocked off. "Who's there?"

A familiar voice chuckled. "How unwise to stray from the coop..."

"Galvatron..." Sapphire growled as the mech came into view.

"Want something?" Galvatron tossed the Omega lock in his hands. "I can control the fate of the universe as I see fit."

"What do you want?" Sapphire had her defences lowered. Unwise.

Galvatron laughed. "You." He had a massive surge of energy in his empty hand by that point and sent the energy to the unexpected femme, knocking her unconscious. "Ha ha!" He opened a dimension gate with her in his free arm.

Jetfire transformed. "SAPPHIRE!"

Evac also did the same. "Let her go and we'll let you live."

"He has the Omega Lock." Jetfire looked.

"Tell Prime if he wants his daughter back...he's going to have to come find me." Galvatron laughed and flew through it.

"This is not good." Jetfire tried the comm, just getting through. "Optimus... We have a situation."

~On the ship~

"GALVATRON DID WHAT?" Starscream yelled at Jetfire on the screen.

"He kidnapped her the bastard." Jetfire sighed.

Optimus rubbed his temples. "Continue to Earth Jetfire. We'll handle things from here."

Starscream growled. "When I get my hands on that no good son of Unicron-"

"STAND DOWN STARSCREAM!" Optimus hit the mech who was slightly surprised. The others gasped, never seeing their leader this angry. "I know you're worried about Sapphire but there isn't just you. I'm her family as well!"

"I've never seen Optimus this angry before." Scattershot murmured.

"...Sorry Optimus." Starscream looked down, ashamed. "I just... I hope she's ok."

"Me too." Optimus patted the seeker's shoulder. "Forgive me for lashing out?"

Starscream chuckled weakly. "Used to it." He joked.

Optimus sighed. "Right now we need to locate them. Wherever Galvatron is, so are the Omega lock and Sapphire."

"No duh Optimus." Lori sighed.

~Somewhere~

Sapphire onlined her optics and looked around. "Where the frag...?"

Galvatron stepped out of the shadows. "You're awake are you?"

"No shit Sherlock." Sapphries beamed. "Now where am I?"

"My ship."

"You have a ship?"

Galvatron ignored that last question and folded his arms. "You're really annoying you know that?"

Sapphire beamed. "So I've been told."

"By who?" Galvatron smirked.

"I'm not gonna talk to a pedo like you." Sapphire folded her arms. "You're older than my dad."

"I am well aware." Galvatron smirked. And thought. "...What's a...pedo?"

Sapphire hit her helm. "Uh, a male or female sexually harassing a sparkling or youngling whom is fully grown."

Galvatron brought his blaster out. "I'm using you for power. You have info and you're able to defeat me when your father can't. Now tell me femme," He grabbed her wing as he walked into her cell. "HOW DID YOU GET SO POWERFUL?"

Sapphire flinched. 'Holy shit... This is no dream. I'm being held captive by Galvatron...' She saw his blaster pointed at her helm. "I-I don't know!"

Galvatron threw her against a wall. "Useless!" He summoned Thundercracker. "Find out what she knows!"

Thundercracker grinned. "Yessir boss man!" He looked at Sapphire. "You sure are a pretty femme."

"Shut up Decepticreep-Agh!" Sapphire held her dislocated shoulder.

"Starscream had many dreams about you I'll tell ya. Back when he was with us he like, well I hacked into his CPU and phew-ee! He had one steamy dream I tell y-"

"I don't want to know!" Sapphire growled. "You sure love to hear your own voice. Jetfire was right about you."

Thundercracker grumbled. "Not that old rust bucket."

'I'm sat with this fucking lunatic.' Sapphire mentally sighed, folding her arms. "You know I'm not telling you anything."

"Don't have to!" The blue seeker brought out a device that looked like something a medic would have. "I plug this into your CPU and I got all the info I need!"

"Get that anywhere near me and mark my words. You will not live to see your pretty face again. Or hear that annoying vocals processor yapping on either." Sapphire growled.

Thundercracker laughed. "You sure are funny. Nightie night Autobot!" He shot her with a sedative.

~Back with the Autobots~

Starscream panicked, just feeling pain before nothing. "Sapphire..." His optics went wide. 'She's not dead. What happened?' Curious, the seeker went delving to what remained of the open side of Sapphire's bond and went through recent memories. "Optimus we have a slight situation. That bastard Galvatron got Thundercracker to go through Sapphire's CPU."

"For what?"

"Strategies, why she's so powerful, the usual." Starscream folded his arms, knowing Galvatron well.

"Do you know how?"

"Shortly after I found out Sapphire was alive still TC uh...went through mine with this device he had. Decepticon medics usually had them to turn others to their side or find out Autobot strategies from prisoners before killing them." Starscream looked rather sheepish. "I...made them."

Optimus sighed. "Let's go. Where is she?"

Scattershot turned to the two mechs. "I just located the area they could be in. I detected the Omega Lock's energy being used near the black hole!"

"Right. To Primus!" Optimus then commanded, glad they were getting somewhere. 'Hold on little one.'

~Back at the ship~

Sapphire awoke, feeling as if her mind had been violated. 'Oh yeah. I remember.' She looked at Thundercracker sat outside her cell, looking through the data.

"You got some sweet info here. Hey, what's this?" TC looked. "Corrupted file?"

"Yeah... Red Alert corrupted that bit..." Sapphire murmured, dazed from the effects. "Chip needs to be kept safe..."

"Chip huh? Maybe Galvatron can get somethin' on that." Thundercracker got up and walked off.

"Shit."

"All I need to do is replace it and I will have your power at my disposal." Glavatron appeared through his dimension gate. "It would be a shame to kill you."

Sapphire backed off, without weapons to use. "Optimus is gonna kick your ass!"

Galvatron laughed. "With me having the power of Primus at my disposal? I think not."

Sapphire sighed, enough of arguing with the annoying mech ahead of her. "You win."

"I get my way." Galvatron sneered. "I'll be back."

~Autobot ship~

Scattershot looked at the screen as they approached Primus. "Optimus. I'm detecting a really strong power source. I think it's the Omega Lock."

"Galvatron..." Optimus folded his arms. "Have you located their ship?"

"Yes sir." Scattershot nodded, bringing it up on the monitor.

"Hang on..." Starscream looked towards the black hole. "It's dragging Jungle Planet through!"

"Autobots, let's go!" Optimus changed course to Primus. "We're going to create a bridge from Jungle Planet. It's the only way to save them."

Leobreaker nodded. "Let's get going then already. Can't this thing go any faster Scattershot?"

~Jungle Planet~

Scourge watched as a space bridge materialised. "Leobreaker."

"Hey Scourge. Let's hurry up already, I'm not gonna be responsible for your planet you know!" Leobreaker folded his arms.

Snarl placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good to see you again old friend."

Scourge looked around. "Where's that annoying femme?"

"Sapphire uh...got stuck between a rock and a hard place." Leobreaker rubbed the back of his helm. "I blame Jetfire."

~Half an hour later~

Leobreaker turned to Scourge whom was last remaining. "Let's go Scourge! The bridge is about to collapse!"

"I will not leave my planet! Go without me!" Scourge commanded, then suddenly surprised at the sudden movement of the ground. "What?" Slowly, the temple rose to reveal the final ship.

"Let's go." Snarl was too stood with Scourge as the ship rose with the three on it. "Before this black hole makes us history."

~Back with Sapphire~

Sapphire yawned and hit her helm. "I feel like a fragging retard."

Thunderblast pranced in. "I don't see what's so special about you. Why would lord Galvatron bring someone like you in here?"

"Say I'm just a femme and you're going to pay for it. Many have in the past. Scourge, other Decepticons you don't know... Oh and Galvatron himself." The younger femme beamed. "I defeated him when my dad couldn't."

"You? You're the one equally powerful to lord Galvatron?"

"More than equally don't you think?" Sapphire rolled her optics. "I wonder why little sister finds you annoying."

Thunderblast grinned. "You mean that mouse?"

Sapphire's optic twitched. "Lori is not a mouse." She sighed heavily. "I feel like slag. That accursed Thundercracker fragged up my CPU."

~Back with all four Autobot ships~

All of the four Autobot ships had been brought before Primus. All engulfed in a flash of light, they combined into the Ark. Optimus turned to Bud who looked worried sick. "Are you alright Bud?"

Bud sniffed. "I guess. Poor Sapphire!" He threw himself at Lori. "She's all alone on a Decepticon ship!"

"I feel the same as you Bud." Starscream knelt down. "It's going to be ok." He saw the small boy crying and, carefully, he picked him up and held him to his spark like he would with a sparkling. "Sapphire's strong. She will be ok."

Optimus sighed and looked at the ship they were locked onto. "Looks like Galvatron increased the sizes of his men." He pointed to the other Decepticons who were now the same size as Metroplex.

Metroplex shook his head. "Aye, now that's cheating lad."

"It's what they do best. Cheat." Starscream stated, comforting Bud.

~Back with Sapphire~

Sapphire looked weary at Galvatron who had that 'I'm plotting something so evil not even Unicron could have thought of it' look. "What are you plotting now?"

Galvatron laughed. "Well Thundercracker should be done with the chip that shall replace the one Optimus gave you."

"Frag off!" Sapphire sat in a corner of her room.

"Galvatron sir! We got a problem!" Thundercracker yelled through his comm loud enough. "The Autobots are attacking the ship! And Optimus and Starscream have broken through!"

"Get them you idiot!" Galvatron fumed. "I'll be back."

Sapphire hummed to herself as she waited. "Ok, this is officially the worst plan that the other bots have got to have come up with."

A blast was seen from the entrance and Optimus and Starscream ran through. "Sapphire! Are you alright?"

"Apart from getting my mind violated, yeah." Sapphire hissed as she moved her dislocated arm. "Dammit that hurts like shit!"

"This will hurt." Starscream warned before placing it back.

"MOTHERDAMN THAT HURT!" Sapphire screamed in pain.

Starscream sighed. "Don't run off again next time."

Optimus nodded. "Let's go."

"Not so fast Optimus Prime!" Galvatron stood in their way.

"Get out of our way Galvatron!" Optimus stood in front.

"Let me." Sapphire chuckled and walked up to the mech, grasping his neck and throwing him to the side. "You really think I'd let you walk away after you kept me captive in a tiny cell for so long?"

Galvatron was slightly taken aback. "If you think you can-" He was punched again as he went to get back up.

Sapphire folded her arms and smirked. "I'll give you a head start. Just to be nice."

~Outside~

Galvatron flew out of his ship, grasping the Omega Lock. "You Autobots want this?" He laughed, his already size increased Decepticons behind him.

Scourge, Override and Metroplex also showed up. "Give us that Omega Lock Galvatron."

"Give you the lock?" Galvatron laughed. "You must be joking. With this, I can control the black hole at will." He looked at it admiringly. "I can recreate the universe in my own image."

"Not while I still live!" Sapphire prepared to fight.

"Let her." Optimus stopped everyone from protesting. "It's what she was programmed and trained for."

"Let's hope you're right." Starscream watched as Galvatron absorbed more power.

Galvatron increased in size also. "You may need help femme." He sneered.

Sapphire growled and activated her cyber key, cannons now appearing on her back. "Maybe later, but not now." She flew up, aiming them at his chest plate. The cannons began to build up energy, enough to mortally wound an average Transformer. "This is going to hurt." Sapphire chuckled as he looked, amazed. "Alot!" Firing upon Galvatron, Sapphire was flung back by the recoil.

Galvatron looked at his arm he protected himself with. "Impressive femme." He laughed. "You nearly immobilised my arm."

Sapphire looked to Metroplex who flung her his hammer. "Enough talk. Let's fight."

Galvatron laughed and pulled his fist back. "Good enough for me." He pushed his fist forward, punching her.

Sapphire laughed, not having moved. "Seriously?" She glowed blue, the same glow he has currently surrounding him. "That's all you have?"

"What?" Galvatron went to punch her again, the pain deflecting back onto himself. "Ugh!" He clutched his chest where he aimed at her. "What trickery is this?"

"No trickery." Sapphire laughed, teleporting and blasting him again. "You wanted to know what the chip was for right?"

"Well then..." Galvatron flung the Omega Lock towards the black hole. "If I can't have this non of you can."

Sapphire turned to the leaders. "You guys go get the keys and the Omega Lock! I'll hold off ugly." She chuckled as Galvatron groaned in the pain she already inflicted.

Galvatron used his cyber key power, pointing his gun at point blank range. "You're going to be scrap metal when I'm done with you."

"Forgetting something?" Sapphire laughed as he shot her, the pain inflicting on him. "It's amazing what I can do."

"Well..." Galvatron looked and noticed a slight blue glow around him. "You're...pretty good for...a femme." He looked as she went to hit him with the hammer. "AH!"

Optimus looked, seeing Galvatron fall into stasis from lack of Energon. "Well done Sapphire!"

Sapphire watched her enemy tumble into the black hole. "No problem."

Optimus attached all keys back to the Omega Lock. "You get back inside. I'm sure someone wants to see you."

~Back in the Ark~

Sapphire was bombarded by hugs from Bud. "Hey Bud. I'm fine."

Bud grinned. "That was amazing! You were brilliant!"

Red Alert walked up to her and Starscream. "I need a word with you two. In private."

"A word?" Sapphire looked at Starscream.

"Just come out with it." Starscream sighed. "Everyone will find out whatever it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Red Alert nodded. "Sapphire I took a look when I did your last scans. I was curious that your vital levels were a little lower than they should, as if you weren't taking in enough Energon. I did a pregnancy test and..."

Starscream was confused. "Why-"

"Sapphire, you're carrying."

**Lottie: There we are people**

**Bud: Awesome!**

**Lottie: If you want a sequel to this, tell me. It may be a bit late though. R and R everyone!**


End file.
